En el Abismo de Hogwarts
by Aeggdrasil
Summary: Somos Slytherin, nada más. Pero nos dicen los cobardes de La Gran Guerra, los traidores, desertores, la Mesa Vacía. A mí la verdad me parece igual de llena que las demás. Slash. Palabras fuertes.
1. Somos Slytherins, nada más

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión**

* * *

><p><span>Somos Slytherins, nada más<span>

Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. Sí, todo el mundo se ríe con mi nombre, es que llamarnos de manera distinta a la plebe es nuestro distintivo familiar, tanto o más que el pelo platinado —la gente se empeña en rumorear que nos mandamos a hacer peluquines con pelo de unicornio—.

Desde que tengo memoria he ansiado con ir a Hogwarts e ingresar a Slytherin, la casa de mis padres. Era tanto el orgullo que sentía en las comidas familiares —en las que yo a veces pululaba entre los adultos, como su perteneciese a su mundo— ver que todos habían pertenecido a Slytherin, que nunca dudé en pertenecer a esa casa. Mi único temor era el no poder cumplir con las expectativas que la Casa requería.

_Mis padres me han timado…_

—¡Ahhh… un Malfoy! —me dijo un chico de cabello alborotado y sonrisa burlona la primera vez en la que me subí al Expreso de Hogwarts. —Bueno, te irás al Abismo, supongo.— Y cerró la puerta.

_—¿Al qué? —_traté de preguntarles a mis compañeros de vagón, pero ellos misteriosamente ya ni me miraban.

En la ceremonia de Selección las cosas no mejoraron mucho. Cuando seleccionaban a alguien a la casa a la que quería pertenecer, poca gente aplaudía. Cuando fue mi turno, caminé hacia el taburete nervioso, sin dejar de preguntarme por millonésima vez si podría ser digno de ella. Cuando me pusieron el sombrero, éste me bloqueó la vista por una fracción de segundo y dijo "_¡Slytherin!_".

Aturdido y extasiado, me dirigí hacia mi mesa. Noté en mi trayecto cómo las demás Casas me miraban feo, pero no me importó. Había cumplido con lo que se esperaba de mí, y yo lo quería así. No soy de esos clásicos hijitos de papi que se lamentan de haber nacido en cuna de oro; esos príncipes que sueñan con bajar a la plebe porque sus galleons les producen un vacío en el alma, que sólo pueden llenar relacionándose con gente baja; esos que deciden casarse con gente inferior porque su simpleza los cautiva. Eso es un cliché para la gente cursi.

La mayoría, como yo, se alegran de que su mansión sea una fortaleza infranqueable para esa gente de la que tanto nos gusta distinguirnos. Amo tener a la Mansión Malfoy para mí solo. A mis padres solo los veo en las comidas y eso también me encanta. Odio el contacto humano.

—Potter, Albus. —Los susurros en el Gran comedor no se hicieron esperar. Toda la comunidad mágica ha oído el apellido "Potter", el cual pertenece al Gran Héroe que nos salvó del Señor Tenebroso. Mi padre en el Expreso de Hogwarts solo me pidió que no me involucrara con él, tanto para bien como para mal.

Veo como un chico bajo y de pelo negro alborotado (que me resultó extrañamente familiar) se pone el sombrero. Lo que vino después de un silencio prolongado sería comentado por semanas.

—¡Slytherin!

* * *

><p><em>"Mis padres me han timado…"<em>

No puedo dejar de pensar esto al terminar el banquete. Todos nos miran con desprecio y cuchichean. Resulta que ahora, en el vestíbulo —donde las tres casas amigas se reúnen para comentar sus vacaciones—, no puedo evitar apartarme un poco del compacto grupo de personas con bufandas de color verde y plateado que hablan entre ellas —dándole la espalda al resto de las casas con una actitud defensiva-ofensiva— y escuchar lo que las demás casas dicen de nosotros.

Primero escucho cosas que yo ya sabía: Que mi padre fue mortífago, así como mi abuelo; pero que mi familia contribuyó en cierto grado a la victoria de El Elegido. Aunque ya estaba en conocimiento de eso, me molesta un poco que la gente hable de eso como si fuese algo de lo que avergonzarse. Luego empiezan a hablar de la Gran Guerra y de nuestra contribución como Casa para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso: Cero. ¿Cómo estaba la mesa de Slytherin en el instante previo a la batalla? Vacía. O bien porque algunos se unieron al Señor Tenebroso, o porque huyeron para salvar sus vidas como unos cobardes. Por eso nos llaman "_La Mesa Vacía_"

Bueno, yo algo sabía del Señor Tenebroso y de los mortífagos, no soy idiota. Pero no estaba enterado de lo dañada que había quedado la población mágica después de esto. Yo me limitaba a pensar que había asesinado a unos cuántos _muggles _y a rebeldes escandalosos; todo con la justificación de imponer orden.

—No seríamos lo que somos de no ser por esa etapa en la historia. Nunca lo olvides —me decía mi padre sombríamente cuando trataba de averiguar más. Mi madre se negaba a hablar y me decía que no hay que mirar al pasado.

Resulta que —según dicen las otras Casas— somos una Casa de descendientes de asesinos y cobardes. ¿Ves a ese prefecto? Es descendiente de Travers, quien extinguió a los queridísimos Mc Kinnon (una familia de magos que ni sus padres alcanzaron a conocer ¿Qué diablos les importa entonces?) Los nuevos somos la nueva carne de ganado: mira a ese chico con cara de perro, es hijo de una tal Pansy, quien trató de entregar a Harry Potter al Señor de las Tinieblas. Resulta que al aludido lo conozco de vista: es el hijo de los Warrington: una pareja compuesta por un gorila y una bruja que a mi madre no le agrada mucho, que por desgracia es amiga íntima de mi tía. También hablan de Lestrange, una semilla que debió haber sido erradicada del planeta por poseer un grado enorme de maldad, a quien también lo he visto de lejos en las reuniones sociales ¿Otro Black en Hogwarts? Ay, pero que tragedia, se lamentan, qué suerte que es guapo, dicen algunas niñas idiotas... y así sucesivamente. Todos, absolutamente todos tenemos algo de lo cual deberíamos avergonzarnos.

Entonces ¿Qué? Sólo por ser de Slytherin hablan mal de uno. Que si desciendes de un mortífago, eres una persona horrible; que si desciendes de un mortífago redimido, eres un cobarde. Si no desciendes de mortífagos, desciendes de un Slytherin cobarde que desertó en la guerra. No están satisfechos con nada. Pero de lo que más hablan, es de Albus Potter.

¿Qué hace el menor de los Potter en un antro de perdición como ese? Y es que nadie en su sano juicio podría elegir ir a Slytherin. Quienes ingresan a esta casa, lo hacen simplemente por un estigma familiar –y por no ser dignos de las demás casas, otros se atreven a aventurar– entonces ¿Por qué entró a Slytherin? Sentiría compasión por él, pero, uno: No sé lo que "compasión" significa. Y dos: El chico se ve bastante sereno, apartado tanto de las tres casas como de Slytherin, hablando con su prima Rose –seleccionada en Gryffindor– y el hombre que nos condujo hacia Hogwarts a través del lago. Se llama Rubeus Hagrid y es enorme. Los tres parecen ajenos a todo el barullo y se ven bastante animados.

Un alumno de los últimos años se pasea descaradamente entre el gigantesco grupo de las tres casas, y al llegar a lo alto de la escalera de mármol canta con voz fuerte, decidida y burlona: "¡_Somos Slytherins, nada más_!" dándole la espalda a todos. Las casas lo miran con el ceño fruncido, aunque algunos parecen reprimir una sonrisa. Eso me anima un poco. Pero me sigo sintiendo extrañamente furioso con mis padres, que me habían afirmado incontables veces que ser un Slytherin era un orgullo.

* * *

><p>Vale, lo asumo. Slytherin no tiene la reputación que me imaginaba, pero me gusta estar aquí. Cuando te acostumbras a las vueltas de cara, las muecas de desprecio y uno que otro insulto por ahí, es bastante agradable. Hay gente que, como el chico al que vi en el vestíbulo luego del banquete, incluso bromea al respecto.<p>

—Somos algo así como los nuevos Hufflepuffs— me comenta una prefecta entre risas luego de contarle mi primer día en Hogwarts. —Anteriormente en nuestra Casa los tratábamos de inútiles. No te preocupes mucho por las otras casas. A mí personalmente me encanta que me hablen de nosotros…

A mí, por otro lado, no me gusta mucho, sobre todo cuando no alcanzo a oír lo que despotrican entre dientes cuando paso. Me hubiese gustado que lo hicieran con miedo, pero sólo es en modo desdeñoso. Pero a mi compañero Albus Potter le toca lo peor en cuanto a chismes, la única diferencia es que a él no lo tratan con voz desdeñosa, sino que con un halo de misterio:

Primero, que sus nombres. Albus esto, Severus aquello. Yo no entendía mucho, hasta que escuché a hurtadillas una conversación en el baño de hombres (quien afirma que las mujeres son más cotillas que los hombres, está absolutamente equivocado).

—Sus nombres son de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno, Albus Dumbledore, fue un héroe, pero en su adolescencia era íntimo de un mago tenebroso, si ya sabes a lo que me refiero… además dicen que estaba medio desequilibrado. Por otra parte tiene el nombre de un traidor, de Slytherin, obviamente: Severus Snape. El mató a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía, aunque Harry Potter, su padre, se empeña en luchar por su reputación, supongo que de ahí tan atrevimiento de llamarlo "Severus", yo, personalmente no sometería a mi hijo…

Ah… Harry Potter. La guinda de la torta. Su padre, el Gran Héroe, El Elegido. Dicen que heredó sus ojos ¡Y qué ojos! Son de un verde asombroso, el más asombroso que he visto en mi vida. Mucho más que los de mi madre, cuyo color de ojos le hace honor al apellido "Greengrass". Pero no es sólo su color lo que me atrae. Es esa manera en que mira, un tanto, no sé… ¿Nostalgica? Como sea, su padre es un tema recurrente en las conversaciones de baños y pasillos.

"_¿Qué dirá su padre?_" "_¿Se habrá enterado ya?_" "¿_Un Potter en Slytherin?_" Y un sinfín de comentarios. A Albus no parece afectarle mucho. En realidad no lo sé porque no es un gran comunicador que digamos. A veces quiero hablarle pero no sé qué decirle. Por un acuerdo tácito nos sentamos juntos en todas las clases, pero aparte de eso, nada.

Me he dado cuenta que su hermano lo busca y se burla de él por haber quedado en Slytherin. Es ese chico que se burló de mí en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Un día, luego de Transformaciones, lo enfrenté, le dije que se dejara de meter con nuestra casa –muy mayor que yo será, pero ya me estaba colapsando un poco el tema de ser la casa más odiada de Hogwarts ¿No dice ese sombrero que somos orgullosos? ¿No lo dijo? Bueno, yo creo que somos orgullosos y ya–. Estuvo a punto de replicarme hasta que llegó un prefecto de nuestra casa a poner orden. James –así se llama su hermano– se burló de él un poco, él le descontó unos puntos y se largaron.

—Gracias— me susurró Albus cuando estuvimos solos y me sonrió.

Vaya que valió la pena frenar a su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Revisión: 06 de Junio de 2014<strong>


	2. La generación dañada

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Popote no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

><p><span>La generación dañada<span>

Nuestro desayuno es interrumpido por una bandada de lechuzas con cartas y paquetes para sus destinatarios. Albus mira hacia el techo nerviosamente. Recién el día de ayer se animó a escribirles a sus padres. Al principio pensé que lo había hecho por vergüenza debido a que quedó en Slytherin, pero él me asegura que no fue ese el motivo y que lo hacía para no hacerles creer a sus padres lo mucho que los extrañaba.

—¿Por qué piensas que me da vergüenza estar en Slytherin?— me pregunta un tanto divertido. Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé. Supongo que a tus padres les debe doler.—Albus me sonríe.

—Mi padre no tiene nada en contra de Slytherin— se limita a decirme, la verdad es que nunca he sabido qué opina respecto a haber quedado en esta Casa. Antes de que pueda replicarle, llegan nuestras respectivas lechuzas. La mía me trae simplemente una nota y el clásico paquete de golosinas. La de Albus una carta.

—¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?— le pregunto mientras sumerjo cuatro ranas en mi tazón de leche hirviendo para que se derritan. Mi amigo asiente y me agradece mientras se concentra en su carta. Unos minutos después se seca los ojos con una manga, emocionado. Primera vez que veo a alguien llorar y no sé qué hacer, así que me hago el desentendido. Pero como soy indiscreto, no puedo evitar soltarle. —¿De quién es la carta?

—De mis padres— es todo lo que me dice. Argh. Este chico es un misterio y nunca puedo sonsacarle nada. Bueno, tengo siglos para que confíe en mí. Ni crean que voy a dejar que siga rehuyendo de mis preguntas de por vida. Bueno, eso ahora no importa porque tengo más cromos para coleccionar. Me salieron Dumbledore, Bathory, el druida Panoramix, Solmyr y… ¡Espera! Mis padres sólo me mandaron cuatro ranas ¿Cómo se atreven? Empiezo a maldecir con los dientes apretados, mientras saco una pluma para escribirles a aquellos señores una bien fundamentada queja acerca de su ineptitud para criar a su único hijo. Pero no puedo concretar esto debido a que no traigo ningún trozo de pergamino conmigo.

—¿Tienes algo de pergamino?— le pregunto a Albus. Al mirarlo, me percato que está comiendo una rana de chocolate mientras revisa su cromo correspondiente. —¿De dónde sacaste…? —Pero mi pregunta se desvanece al recordar ese ofrecimiento que había surgido en mí de darle la rana. Había resultado tan involuntario que ni siquiera lo había recordado.

—¿Pasa algo?— me pregunta despreocupadamente mientras sigue leyendo su cromo—. Mira, me salió mi padre. Qué raro es leer su biografía acá ¿No?

—Sí, es muy raro— le respondo viendo a cómo Harry Potter sonríe. Es como ver a un Albus del futuro, sólo que con una cicatriz.

Acabo de darme cuenta que es la primera vez en mi vida que comparto algo. No tengo idea de cómo sucedió eso.

Es muy extraño todo eso de estar tanto tiempo con alguien y compartir tus pertenencias con él, pero es una extrañeza agradable. Por ahora, tengo otras preocupaciones: Por ejemplo, casi me parten la cara a la semana siguiente de darle una rana a Albus.

Traté a unos alumnos descendientes de víctimas personales del Señor de Las Tinieblas de "_resentidos_". Por suerte vieron que estaba con Albus y la rabia se les esfumó al instante. "_Saludos a tu padre_" dijeron los chicos antes de irse. Albus, tan noble como siempre, me dijo que no era correcto decir eso, pero que entendía que estuviese harto de que insultaran a su familia. Es encantador. Me sorprende que ahora andemos juntos a todos lados, aunque en realidad no hablamos mucho. A pesar de ser un Slytherin, la gente le tiene bastante respeto (aunque siguen hablando de su "_rareza_" a sus espaldas, hipócritas), aunque yo soy su único amigo de la Casa. Creo que en Slytherin piensa que Albus los menosprecia, o les tiene rencor, o algo parecido, así que tratan de mantener una relación estrictamente cordial con él.

Me encanta estar con Albus. No me malinterpreten. No soy un enclenque que necesita estar blindado por la protección del hijo de un héroe. Es simplemente que me agrada su compañía. Tiene algo que me encanta, un "no sé qué" que lo distingue de los demás –de "la plebe" como me gusta llamarlos–. Me alegra que haya entrado a Slytherin conmigo, aunque a veces me pregunto, como los demás, cómo vino a parar a esta Casa. Algún día le preguntaré, cuando estemos en más confianza.

Con respecto a lo de "_resentidos_", no es que lo crea realmente. Yo sólo estaba cabreado con el tema de ser de Slytherin. La verdad nunca he sabido qué pensar del Señor Tenebroso. Digo, está bien, me encanta ser más que los demás, pero ¿De ahí a matar? No lo sé… supongo que soy muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo en la Gran Guerra? ¿Lucharía al lado del Señor Tenebroso? No lo creo. ¿Y si me obligara? Uff, qué difíicil ¿Me mantendría al margen, como un "Slytherin cualquiera"? Bueno, si se metiera con mi familia… pero no tendría por qué, si mi familia es de Sangre Limpia, sea lo que sea que eso signifique. Lo único que se es que eso nos convertía en intocables.

Prefiero no pensar en eso.

Pero parece que no todos piensan así.

Como dije anteriormente, me encanta estar con Albus. Aún no me animo a ir con él a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque la verdad es que el semigigante me da mala espina. Ahora estoy con Albus en los límites del bosque prohibido espiando al profesor de Adivinación: Firenze, el centauro. Hace un par de horas lo vimos entrar al bosque prohibido. A veces va a visitar a su antigua manada con motivos diplomáticos, por lo que hemos indagado.

—Albus Severus Potter— dice una voz masculina y profunda detrás de nosotros. Es Firenze, y al parecer sabe que estábamos espiándolo. Nos ha dejado mudos—. Eres el potrillo de Harry Potter.— Si no estuviese asustado, me hubiera reído ¿_Potrillo_?— Has nacido dentro de una generación dañada, que ha heredado el dolor de sus antepasados. Sería prudente evitar que este dolor los consuma.— Dicho esto, se fue.

Con Albus intercambiamos miradas de extrañeza y caminamos en silencio al lago, sin saber qué decir. Vemos a la prima de Albus jugar Snap explosivo con algunos compañeros de otras casas. Ella le hace una seña a su primo para que se acerque y nos invita a jugar con ellos. Albus asiente alegremente y yo me limito a gruñir mientras me siento a su lado y recibo mi mano. Me molesta que a Albus le guste mezclarse con la plebe, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, me molesta ese cariño desbordante que comparte con su prima Rose Weasley, no se por qué.

Al final, con respecto a lo del semigigante, terminé cediendo.

Soy débil, lo admito, pero es que cuando Albus te pide algo es tan difícil negarse. El chico tiene carisma de sobra y cuando me pidió encarecidamente ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, no tuve más remedio que decirle que sí. La verdad es que extraño mucho esa soledad y distensión eterna que solo Malfoy Manor podía proporcionarme, pero Albus realmente me agrada. Sin duda no es como los otros chicos: ruidosos, tontos y llenos de prejuicios.

Albus toca la puerta y unos instantes después nos recibe ese hombre enorme de pelo enmarañado y entrecano.

—Oh, Albus, viniste con un amigo, cuánto me alegro. Pasen, pasen y siéntense.— Se hace a un lado y nos apresuramos a entrar.

La cabaña es un asco. Es pequeña y de solo un ambiente. Todo es un revoltijo apretujado de ollas, ropa, vegetales, y algunas medicinas para animales. Sin embargo me sentó bien entrar a un lugar cálido luego de haber salido a los terrenos del castillo. Como si adivinara mis pensamientos, Hagrid arroja un trozo de madera gigantesco a su cocina de leña. Trato de imaginármelo con un gorro y un traje rojo, la verdad es que en unos años más parecerá papá Noel.

—Me alegra ver que has hecho amigos, Albus. Eres igual de tímido que tu padre. Oh sí, aún recuerdo su expresión cuando fui a dejarle la carta: parecía estar pidiendo perdón por existir. Luego conoció a Ron y se convirtió en un revoltoso. Sí, señor, todos necesitamos amigos, sobre todo cuando somos niños. La verdad me estaba preocupando un poco por ti. —Albus se remueve incómodo en su asiento. Hagrid es un verdadero charlatán, que inapropiado. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? —Me mira y al instante se percata de algo. —Oh, ya veo, eres hijo de Draco Malfoy ¿no es así? —Asiento, un poco a la defensiva. La verdad estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me mire feo por mis orígenes. —Ya veo—, vuelve a decir. —No voy a mentirte, no me agradaba cuando estaba en el colegio, era muy malcriado y todo eso. —Estoy a punto de replicarle, pero Albus me interrumpe.

—Ehm… Hagrid.

—Oh, sí, lo siento ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Scorpius _Malfoy —_le digo, poniéndole énfasis en mi apellido.

—Verás, Scorpius, a veces hablo más de la cuenta, lo que me ha traído más de algún problema. No quería que te sintieras mal, lo siento. La verdad es que no tienes por qué cargar con la fama de tu padre. Además, debes ser un buen chico si eres amigo de Albus. — Asiento en señal de aprobación. La verdad es que siempre me he considerado un buen chico. Jamás le he dado disgustos a mis padres y soy bueno con el primer amigo que tengo: nada mal para un niño solitario y egoísta que se crió solo en una mansión. – Además, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte por tus padres? A mí hace un tiempo me trataban como un criminal por ser semigigante, así que no sería justo que yo hiciera lo mismo contigo ¿No crees? — Asiento con mi cabeza.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde escuchando las historias de Hagrid, que ahora se había puesto en modo anciano para contarnos acerca de un amor pasado que conoció en un baile. El tipo es un desastre, tiene un tornillo aflojado, habla más de la cuenta y de manera vertiginosa; pero es una de las personas más cuerdas que he conocido en este castillo.


	3. La fábrica de magos tenebrosos

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La fábrica de magos tenebrosos<strong>

Resulta que desde que el famoso Señor de las Tinieblas cayó, Halloween se convirtió en una fiesta aún más relevante en la comunidad mágica. Se supone que fue en esa fecha, hace ya muchísimos años, que el papá de Albus tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con éste, siendo aún un bebé.

Siendo una fecha tan alegre para la comunidad mágica, nuestra casa no parece muy contenta. No porque nosotros, pobres infelices que ni siquiera habíamos nacido para ese entonces, veamos esta fecha como trágica (insisto en que no somos partidarios de un tipo loco que mataba muggles); sino porque el colegio entero la utiliza como una de sus miles excusas para seguir segregándonos aún más. Andan diciendo por ahí que Salazar Slytherin fundó esta casa para tener su propio ejército personal: "_la fábrica de magos tenebrosos_", es otro apodo que nos dan. Como si ser ambicioso fuese sinónimo de ser malvado. A veces la gente es tan mediocre que pone en un pedestal valores tan inútiles como la humildad. Estúpidos conformistas.

Siempre pensé que de no ser por Albus estaría solo, pero ahora que llevo un par de meses acá me doy cuenta que los de primer año en Slytherin en general lo están. Mis compañeros y compañeras siempre están aislados, incómodos y miran hacia todos lados en señal de inseguridad. El hijo de los Warrington está siempre solo, lo cual me da algo de lástima (o algo así). Yo sintiendo lástima, (o algo así) quién lo diría; a veces siento que Albus me ha ablandado un poco. Cuando Albus me dijo que nos sentáramos junto a él en el banquete de Halloween, accedí sin mi habitual gesto de rechinar los dientes.

Ahora que me fijo bien, solo los de primer año parecen inseguros de su posición en la escuela. Los alumnos de cursos superiores se ven bastante felices, riendo y bromeando. El chico de la canción de los títeres coquetea con la prefecta que nos llevó a nuestras habitaciones el primer día, el equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa juega a una discreta guerra de comida –se supone que al primero que pillen pierde y debe realizar un desafío–, otros conversan animadamente, y un grupo bastante ruidoso canta –más bien grita–unas canciones terriblemente moduladas (han de estar ebrios, una vez vi a mi abuelo en ese estado y fue bastante gracioso). Mientras, nosotros, pobres novatos infelices, parecemos tomarnos todo esto de la posición de nuestra casa como una tragedia. Bueno, yo ya no, pero es porque tengo a Albus.

—¿Me pasas el budín de calabazas, por favor? —me dice un niño rubio delgadísimo que está muerto de frío. Le paso el budín sin ánimo de seguir una conversación.

—¿De dónde eres?— le pregunta Albus.—Me parece extraño que tengas frío en esta noche tan calurosa.—

—Soy de Brighton, allá el clima es similar. La verdad es que siempre tengo frío —dice el chico mientras se frota sus manos enguantadas y se dispone a comer con unos pésimos modales, como si fuese su último día de vida.

—Soy Albus, por cierto. Él es Scorpius.— Albus me apunta con el tenedor.

—Un gusto— digo mientras asiento secamente con la cabeza mientras juego con mi filete con salsa de setas y camarones. La verdad es que la comida aquí no es tan buena como la de mi casa, pero me estoy acostumbrando.

—Soy David— dice el chico, quien parece estar más enfocado en crear un cerro gigante de comida en su plato que en entablar una conversación. Al parecer no le gusta que lo interrumpan mientras se dispone a comer. Algo que tengamos en común.

—No pareces sorprendido o halagado por el hecho de que el gran Albus Potter te dirija la palabra— dice Warrington, quien al parecer, había escuchado toda la conversación. De inmediato detecto un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz. Créanme, si hay algo en lo que soy bueno, es en leer a las personas.—¿Qué acaso alguien como tú se quiere hacer el importante?

—¿Alguien como yo? No sé a qué te refieres —responde el chico rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ya sabes: túnica usada, libros de segunda mano. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. ¿Eh, Scorpius?— me dice pegándome un codazo. No sé qué pretende, ni cómo sabe mi nombre; pero bueno.

—A mí no me metas en esto— le digo encogiéndome los hombros. ¿Por qué piensa que voy a perder mi valioso tiempo para ayudarlo a molestar a un chico que no conozco? Bueno, creo que me se su nombre. Mi madre una vez me dijo como se llamaba, o creo que fue mi padre...— Oye tú ¿cómo te llamas?

—Phillip Warrington— me dice tendiéndome la mano pomposamente. —Nuestros padres eran compañeros y nos hemos topado en reuniones de gente de nuestra clase. Mi madre fue prefecta junto con tu padre y eran muy buenos amigos. — Es el chico que decían que era hijo de esa tal "Pansy Parkinson". Mi madre siempre me decía que esa tipa era una arpía; no creo que deba atender al tenor literal de sus palabras, pero vaya que su hijo es feo. Feo y rastrero. Al parecer quiere ser mi amigo solo porque su madre se lo dijo. —Escucha Scorpius, creo que deberíamos andar más juntos. Te veo un poco perdido andando siempre con el hijo de Potter. Mi madre dijo que solo debía estar con mis pares. Me parece lógico ¿no crees?— El definitivamente no es mi par: es ostentoso, hablador y vulgar. Además, molestar a alguien sin conocerlo es algo tan típico de la plebe. Es como si quisieran volcar en un desconocido todas sus inseguridades. De seguro es mentira que mi padre se juntaba con esa Pansy. Mi padre tiene clase.

Phillip me sigue hablando y yo asiento con la cabeza y hago como que lo escucho, pero lo que me dice me importa un rábano, la verdad. Además ¿por qué cree que soy como él? No lo entiendo. Como sea, Albus parece socializar bastante bien. Está hablando con David y el chico Black animadamente. Al parecer la pasa bomba conociendo gente nueva mientras yo sigo pretendiendo escuchar al gordo con cara de perro.

—¿Y tus padres, qué hacen, Albus?— pregunta un chico de pelo castaño de apellido Lestrange.

—Mi madre juega quidditch. En realidad mi madre _jugaba _quidditch de manera profesional, pero se retiró para hacerse cargo de nosotros y ahora solo juega por diversión. Ahora es corresponsal para el profeta. Mi padre trabaja en el ministerio haciendo no se qué. Dice algo de unas reformas, así que debe ser aburridísimo.

—Vaya— dijo el otro chico. Tenía el pelo negro y los dientes un poco chuecos. —Siempre pensé que tus padres trabajaban como súper-aurores o algo así. El mío tiene un trabajo aburrido en Gringotts y mi madre anda de vaga todo el día.

—¿Y tus padres qué hacen, David?

—Oh, no mucho— dice encogiéndose de hombros. —Mi padre está desempleado y mi madre trabaja en T.G.I Friday's, pero como mis hermanos aún son pequeños, solo lo hace a tiempo parcial.

—¿Friday's? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto intrigado. Phillip se percata de que no lo estoy escuchando y frunce el ceño.

—Mi padre una vez nos llevó ahí— explicó Albus. —Es un lugar donde venden hamburguesas, papas y cosas así. Mi hermano fue capaz de comerse cinco raciones de alitas de búfalo, o algo así se llamaban. Las porciones eran enormes.

—Espera, ¿eso no es comida muggle?— pregunta Phillip con una mueca de asco.

—Pues sí, es muy rica.

—¿Y por qué demonios la mamá de David trabaja ahí?

—Bueno, supongo que porque es muggle ¿no?

—Sí— respondió David encogiéndose de hombros-— Mis dos padres son muggles. La verdad fue toda una sorpresa…—

—¿O sea que además de pobre eres un vulgar sangre sucia? ¿Qué demonios le pasa al mundo? ¡Pensé que esta casa era selectiva con sus miembros! Qué asco me das, David — le dice Phillip apuntándolo con el dedo.

De pronto, todo nuestro sector de la mesa se queda callado mirando a David. Al parecer todos los de primero estaban pendientes de la charla de Albus. David se pone rojo como un tomate y se remueve incómodo del asiento.

Los segundos de silencio se me hacen eternos: todos los nuestros compañeros expectantes, David rojo, el chico Black con la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes chuecos, Lestrange intercambia una mirada de incredulidad con otro amigo, Albus mirando a Phillip con su clásica mirada serena–analítica–penetrante que tanto me encanta. Yo no entiendo nada. Al parecer, efectivamente, crecí en una burbuja y no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando. En mi vida había escuchado la expresión "sangre sucia". Es más, ni sabía que los muggles podían tener hijos magos. ¿Entonces todo ese rollo de ser sangre pura es solo por tu contacto con los muggles? Todo un misterio revelado para mí.

El silencio se extiende demasiado hasta tornarse verdaderamente incómodo. Aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver tener padres muggles con tener sangre sucia, pero ver en el gordo rostro de Phillip esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia por haber hecho sentir mal a alguien me quitó todo el apetito. Pensar que me había dado lástima…

—Oh, cállate, culo gordo— le digo al tirarle un palito crocante de calabaza. —A nadie le importa lo que tengas que decir.— Los demás chicos estallan en carcajadas y siguen con la plática. David se relaja y sigue hablando con Albus y el chico Black; Phillip ahora se mete con Albus —le dice "superestrella" en un tono cargado de sarcasmo— y yo procedo a devorar mi filete, al fin sin interrupciones.

Ahora que la tensión se rompió y todos conversan, puedo ver como son en realidad: ruidosos, desordenados, con pésimos modales y extremadamente conversadores.

La verdad es que de magos tenebrosos no tienen nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Revisión: 5 de Junio 2014<strong>


	4. Temporada de Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER** (siempre olvido ponerlo): Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter en general no me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión.

Temporada de quidditch.

¿Es mucho pedir un poco de paz a la hora del desayuno? Cornetas sonando por doquier, bufandas rojas y doradas rugiendo, gente animando a sus jugadores y uno solo quiere disfrutar de su huevos con tocino. Albus y David se comen sus tostadas en un santiamén, se ponen de pie y me apresuran.

—¡Odio el quidditch! No quiero ir.

—Vamos, Scorpius. Será divertido.

—Sí, vamos.

Gruño un poco y los acompaño al primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, un clásico de clásicos.

Odio el quidditch, en serio. Tuvimos un par de clases y fue un desastre. Fue la peor tortura de mi vida, más incluso que cuando mi tía y sus amigas no me dejaban en paz en las reuniones familiares. Todos estaban tan emocionados en montar por primera vez una escoba que me causó un poco de curiosidad el deporte ese, pero fue una real decepción. Mis amigos se preguntaban cómo alguien de una familia mágica no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba, es que la verdad nunca me interesó. Prefería pedir libros que escobas.

Primero nos pasaron unas Nimbus antiquísimas que tenían todas las ramas torcidas y el barniz gastado. Qué asco. Pensar en cuántos niños descerebrados pusieron su trasero y manos sucias ahí. Luego, había que gritarle a las escobas para que subieran a la mano de uno, como si fueran simples mulas y no objetos mágicos. Una estupidez. La mía al parecer sabía que no tenía ningún entusiasmo, por lo que nunca se movió. A Albus y a David les fue bastante bien: su escoba ascendió de inmediato. Phillip se andaba ufanando de que a él también, pero yo lo vi recogiendo la escoba. Aún lo molesto con eso.

A la hora de volar decidí pasar y ver a los demás. Al profesor Wood no le importó mucho que me sentara junto a él a observar. Resulta divertido ver a tanto niño idiota y fornido de las otras casas caerse de su escoba y volver a montarla con esperanzas. Qué ilusos. Otra vez los más pequeños fueron los mejores. Vaya que son buenos, debo admitirlo. Se movían con bastante agilidad y desenvoltura. Y eso que es la primera vez de David en una escoba. Albus lo lleva en la sangre, sus dos padres jugaron quidditch y por lo que he escuchado eran bastante buenos. Yo nunca había tomado una escoba en mi vida, y estoy seguro de que no llevo el quidditch en la sangre: no me imagino a alguien tan elegante como mi padre o mi madre persiguiendo estúpidamente una pelota y preocupado por banalidades como los juegos de la temporada. Para este tipo de cosas se necesita un tipo de pasión muy especial, y estoy seguro que mis padres carecen de ella. Son demasiado serios, como yo.

En el camino nos encontramos con Andrew, el chico de los dientes chuecos. Está tan emocionado como yo con el partido, así que mientras Albus y David corren excitados yo camino pesadamente junto a él, como si fuéramos a nuestra ejecución. Este chico habla poco, pero cuando lo hace utiliza una voz monótona y al parecer nada le emociona. Otro chico que me agrada.

—Una lástima que nuestro equipo de quidditch esté lleno, de lo contrario habría quedado en la audición, de seguro.— Phillip se acerca a nosotros muy entusiasmado y confiado, como si fuese él quien va a jugar.

—Serías un buen guardián— le digo. —Con el trasero enorme que tienes, de seguro tapas todas las blooders.

—Bludgers— me corrige Andrew.

—Como sea.

—Scorpius estás celoso de mí porque tu escoba nunca te obedeció.– Me encojo de hombros. Lo molestaría de nuevo con lo de él recogiendo la suya, pero no tengo ganas.

Vaya que Phillip es molesto. Además tiene el ego en las nubes. Siempre anda diciendo que si estudiara la mitad que yo, Albus o David sería el mejor de la clase, pero no lo hace porque estudiar es para empollones. Ahora anda diciendo que es de lo mejor en el quidditch, que tiene la escoba de último modelo y que la meterá al colegio a escondidas. Es un fanfarrón malcriado y lo sabemos, pero a veces hacemos cosas entretenidas ideadas por él, como navegar en el lago con una barca que construimos con unas tablas que nos pasó Hagrid en busca de sirenas, o jugar a la Batalla Final en el bosque prohibido a medianoche. En realidad ellos juegan y yo me dedico a observarlos o a leer. De vez en cuando participo y todo. Lo que más me emociona es un secreto que Albus nos reveló: su hermano le robó a su padre una capa de invisibilidad y estamos planeando robársela de vuelta. ¿Se imaginan todas las cosas que podríamos hacer con una? David sugirió colarnos en el baño de los prefectos para espiar a Lyra, la prefecta. La verdad es que la chica es un diez con nosotros, pobres novatos, pero se me ocurre una infinidad de cosas mejores que hacer con ella. Será fantástico.

El punto es que Phillip es un pendejo de los grandes, pero a veces se le ocurren ideas fantásticas. Además, no responde a los insultos. Es como si pensara que cuando le digo que es un imbécil y que nos deje tranquilo es en tono de broma. O quizás está tan solo que prefiere hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que le decimos. A veces se la pasa horas sentado en mi cama contándome sobre la línea de pureza de su familia o me revisa los libros y dice que ya los leyó todos en un segundo. Yo al principio le tiraba indirectas para que me dejara en paz, pero es inmune a ellas, por lo que decidí ser más frontal e insultarlo de lo lindo. Pese a todo, nunca me ha dejado de hablar por períodos muy prolongados. Lo peor es cuando me quita el pergamino con las tareas y trabajos y me dice que está todo mal. Curiosamente, yo tengo solo sobresalientes y él no. Definitivamente es inmune a los insultos, aunque a veces se enoja bastante, pero nunca se va.

David está bastante bien. Su estatura y su rostro lo hacen ver como un niño desamparado, pero la verdad es que es bastante sereno y al igual que yo, no soporta a Phillip y se lo hace saber. Y yo que pensaba que era tímido, bah. Creo que veo mucho de Slytherin en él. Se nota que no quiere ser como sus padres, que por lo que he deducido de mis conversaciones con él, son de lo peor. No hay nada más triste que tener unos malos padres, lo digo porque los míos son los mejores y no me imagino cómo sería mi vida si mis progenitores fueran violentos, despreocupados e incultos. Pero David pudo salir adelante y eso es un verdadero mérito.

Aún no se qué es lo que tienen en común todos mis compañeros, pero vaya que se meten en problemas. Lanzan bombas de tinta en los pasillos, descosen mochilas susurrando maldiciones en secreto, se escapan a la medianoche, y los más grandes arman un verdadero jaleo los fines de semana con bebidas, comida y chucherías traídas desde el pueblo. Menos mal que las piezas están insonorizadas.

No nos quitan puntos porque nunca los descubren, ya que eso sería una verdadera deshonra para los Slytherin. El lema no oficial de la casa es: "No está mal hacerlo, está mal que te descubran." Me gusta pensar que vivimos al estilo de la sociedad drow, solo que no nos traicionamos entre nosotros.

Phillip se nos adelanta para buscar los mejores asientos junto a Albus y David, a quienes se supone desprecia con todas sus fuerzas.

—Esto es un asco. Los de Gryffindor son unos creídos. Se ufanan por todo: que el cuadro de honor de su casa es el más grande de todos, que tienen montones de egresados famosos y Premios Anuales, que la copa de las Casas, que les va mejor en los exámenes, que la copa de quidditch. Esto apesta, en serio ahórcame antes de que se ponga peor. – Es primera vez que escucho hablar tanto a Andrew. Y pensaba que yo era al que no le gustaba nada.

—¿Qué cosa apesta? ¿Nuestra casa?

—No, Slytherin está bien. Pero me enferman todos los demás, en serio.

—A mí también— me limito a decir mientras nos sentamos en la parte trasera de las gradas y esperamos en silencio a que el juego empiece. Todos comentan emocionados que los cazadores de nuestra casa son los mejores que ha habido en décadas, que los anteriores eran unos gorilas sin neuronas, y que por desgracia era el último año de Cassiopeia Black, la cazadora estrella.

El juego empieza y con él los gritos. Todos siguen la mirada hacia la pelota roja, gritan, jadean, contienen el aliento, maldicen, vuelven a gritar, celebran, y así sucesivamente. Parecen hipnotizados y parece que yo quiero vomitar. Los deportes son para la plebe. No sé cómo a Albus le puede gustar.

—No veo nada. Avísame cuando esto termine.— Andrew rueda hacia la parte de atrás del asiento, se recuesta y se tapa con la capa. Pese a que su hermana es una estrella de quidditch, él tiene menos interés en el deporte que yo, y eso es bastante decir. Yo me quedo solo, contemplando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Pero mantengo mi compostura, eso siempre es lo más importante ante todo.

La gente se para de sus asientos y salta como loca. Al parecer vamos ganando por ciento ochenta a cincuenta. Ante eso solo puedo decir una cosa: meh. Desearía poder dormir como Andrew, pero eso se vería mal. Tengo mi dignidad.

De pronto, un jadeo generalizado proveniente de todos los sectores de las gradas. Resulta que no solo hay que estar pendiente de la bola roja, sino también de una minúscula de color dorado que también hay que perseguir. El buscador de Gryffindor es más pequeño y veloz que el de Slytherin, por lo que atrapa la pelotita que da ciento cincuenta puntos. Como resultado de un golpe de suerte, Gryffindor gana por diez puntos y mis compañeros comienzan a maldecir y a quitarse sus bufandas de colores con rabia. Al fin todo terminó. Despierto a Andrew y me voy en busca de Albus, quien está con David y Phillip en la cola para bajar de las gradas.

—Slytherin jugó bien, pero creo que el buscador no es lo suficientemente ágil. Tiene la contextura de un guardián— me dice. Me encojo de hombros. Los de cursos superiores no son tan racionales en su análisis del partido.

—Malditos suertudos.

—Son unos mugrosos.

—Estúpidos Gryffindor, vamos a ponerle una bomba fétida en el camerino, Patrick.

—Podríamos abrirle un pantano en el camerino. Lo de las bombas fétidas ya está perdiendo un poco la gracia.

—Suena bien, pero pensé que guardábamos el pantano para algún evento mayor.

—¡Hey! ¿Son tontos o se hacen? Sean más discretos.

—Estamos bromeando, lo sabes, Lyrar. – David de inmediato se da vuelta al oír que la mencionan y se pone rojo al verla. Creo que está enamorado.

—Sí claro— dice Demian, el otro prefecto que nos escoltó. Phillip el cotilla nos contó un poco de su trágica vida: su papá, un tal Gob Travers está en Azkaban y Demian fue concebido en una visita conyugal de su madre. Creo que siempre que puede lo va a visitar. —No deberías hablar de esto acá— agita la varita— ya les dije que la otra vez descubrí a un Ravenclaw paranoico escuchando en los pasillos con orejas extensibles de última generación. Le quité tantos puntos que casi se pone a llorar. Además le confisqué la oreja, es bastante efectiva.— Todos los que estaban escuchando comienza a reír burlonamente.

—Cuando tengamos la capa de invisibilidad vamos a poder hacer aún más cosas— dice Phillip entusiasmado frotándose las manos. —Dejaremos a los de cursos superiores como unos novatos.

—Pero tendríamos que ir solo nosotros tres, porque tú eres muy gordo. Además tu fealdad es tal que ni una Capa de Invisibilidad puede ocultarla.— Todos nos reímos, menos Phillip, claro.

—Cállate, sangre sucia.

—Podríamos colarnos a las cocinas y ponerle una poción laxante en el jugo— continúa David luego de levantarle el dedo del medio a Phillip.

—Chicos, en realidad no quería robarle la capa a James para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Solo quería que dejara de pavonearse por Hogwarts como si fuera el dueño de todo. Además, será muy divertido cuando se desespere por haber _perdido _la capa.

—Oh, vamos, Albus. Sería un desperdicio no utilizar la capa. Admite que te gustaría correr riesgos con ella.

—En realidad no— dice, pero lo conozco y la sonrisa en su rostro demuestra todo lo contrario.

Su lado Slytherin comienza a aflorar. Eso me agrada.


	5. Biografía de un extraño

_¡Hola! Estoy acá con una actualización luego de tanto tiempo. Además de estar enferma y ponerme al día para la U, he tenido otros inconvenientes que me quitan tiempo, como la corrección de los guiones largos "__—__" ya que recién ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que en la tipografía que utilizaba yo los guiones que ponía se veían largos (siendo que al final no lo eran), por lo que he tenido que editar muchos fics para corregir el problemita. Yo utilizaba estos "–"y pensaba que eran los correctos porque en comparación a este "-"se ve como si fuera el guión largo. Es una tortura, pero muchas veces me he abstenido de leer fanfics por errores de ortografía, por lo que sería bastante hipócrita de mi parte no corregir mis fics._

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada. Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. TODO. **

Biografía de Severus Snape.

A pesar de que Hogwarts está lleno de lugares atrayentes, lo que más me gusta de la escuela es su biblioteca. Primero, porque tiene un centenar de libros interesantes que me gusta pedir; y segundo, porque la bibliotecaria está pirada. Se llama Luna Scamander y es bióloga. Siempre que voy me recomienda algún libro extraño rarísimo y me habla de las especies que ha descubierto en sus innumerables viajes. Albus me dice que es amiga de la familia, de seguro deben pasarlo bomba con ella. Lo único malo es que Albus dice que volverá a viajar cuando sus hijos entren a Hogwarts, por lo que sus días como bibliotecaria están contados.

—Oye Scorpius, ¿cuál es tu segundo nombre? Creo que lo olvidé.

—Hyperion— le respondo a Phillip poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se ha estado riendo de eso por una hora y aún no lo echan de la biblioteca. Lo delataría pero no quiero ser un acusete, eso es para la plebe.

—Pensé que tus padres te querían— me dice luego de reírse por otros quince minutos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Scorpius, deberías dejar de hablarle al aire. Pareces loco. — dice David sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

—Cállate, sangre sucia.

—Phillip, yo en tu lugar cambiaría el repertorio de insultos, aburres— le digo.

—Y yo en tu lugar demandaría a tus padres por daño moral. Mira que ponerte "Hyperion". — Vuelve a reír.

—Phillip ¿a qué has venido? —le pregunta Albus seriamente—. Pensé que querías trabajar con nosotros en la tarea de Botánica, no reírte del nombre de Scorpius o insultar a David.

—De haber sabido que estaban trabajando en lo de Botánica jamás habría venido. Mi madre dice que es una materia para squibs sucios que no saben ocupar la varita. Además, el profe es más estúpido que el guardabosque. — Secretamente, le encuentro algo de razón. El profesor Logbottom es bastante torpe, lo que me hace perderle un poco el respeto pese a lo mucho que sabe de plantas.

—Hagrid y el profesor Neville son geniales— dice Albus fulminándolo con la mirada. David asiente.

—El profesor Longbottom fue quien fue a buscarme a mi casa y me dijo que era un mago, que tenía una plaza en Hogwarts, y todo eso. Incluso me acompañó a comprar mis útiles y me invitó a almorzar. Es genial.

— Oh, por Morgana. Los sangre sucia son tan impresionables.

— ¿Quién hace tanto ruido? — pregunta una alumna de quinto al borde del llanto histérico. Me encanta ver a los alumnos de quinto y séptimo en la biblioteca estudiando al borde de las lágrimas, no sé por qué. Quizás es porque no estoy en su lugar. Pobres criaturas.

—Phillip, sería mejor que te fueras— le dice Albus en un susurro.

—Lo siento, superestrella. En mi defensa puedo decir que si Scorpius no tuviera ese nombre, no estaríamos hablando de esto— responde volviendo a reír—. Hyperion, vaya que nombre más divertido…

—Los nombres únicos son una tradición de muchas familias antiguas de magos. Como el de Andrew, por ejemplo. Su nombre es impronunciable y por eso prefiere que le digamos así. El nombre de su hermana también es rarísimo. Además, no es culpa mía que te hayan puesto un nombre común y corriente, así que no te desquites conmigo— me limito a decirle para volver a mi antiguo plan de ignorarlo.

—Lo siento si te ofendí, Hyperion. — Este tipo es imposible. La chica de quinto arroja un volumen pesadísimo a la mesa con violencia y la hace temblar, todos nos miramos y bajamos la voz.

— ¿Tú y Andrew son primos o algo así?

—Creo que somos primos lejanos, porque su apellido es Black y mi abuela paterna es Black. Pero si fuese por eso, sería primo lejano de la mitad de Hogwarts, lo cual me parece un poco perturbador.

—Desciende del destacado Arcturus Black primero, quien además fue tío de un connotado director de Hogwarts, por si no lo sabías— dice Phillip inflando el pecho de orgullo, como si fuese un logro de él.

—¿Ven? Por eso nunca me han interesado los árboles genealógicos, son estúpidos. A veces los idiotas más grandes descienden de personas grandiosas. Como Phillip, por ejemplo.

—Hy-pe-rion— es lo único que me dice, como si con eso me ganase.

—No sé por qué lo molestas tanto. Prefiero tener "Hyperion" que "Severus" de segundo nombre. Mi hermano antes me decía "trasero" hasta que mi madre le dio una tunda de aquellas. No sé qué tenía ese tipo de genial como para que hayan decidido someterme a tal humillación, pero mi padre dijo que era una de las personas más valientes que ha conocido en su vida.

—Por lo que nos cuentas de tu madre, me da la impresión que es una mujer muy ruda.

—Lo es. Pero comparada con mi abuela Molly es un corderito. Como sea, siempre me ha causado curiosidad ese tipo.

—Espera un poco ¿Severus? —pregunta David, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas? — David mira a la estantería en busca de un libro.

—Es que vi una biografía de un antiguo director de Hogwarts que se llamaba así cuando estaba buscando algo para leer por acá el otro día.

—Mi padre me dijo que me puso así por un antiguo director de Hogwarts, debe ser él.

— ¿Severus Snape? — pregunta David mientras saca un volumen de la estantería. En la portada sale un tipo de aspecto muy sombrío, pelo negro y nariz ganchuda.

—Sí.

—Mira. El otro día estuve hojeando esta biografía. Es de una tal Rita Skeeter y es muy sensacionalista, ni idea de por qué tienen este tipo de libros acá. — Le pasa el libro y Albus comienza a leerlo muy interesado. No sé por qué quiere saber tanto de ese tal Severus Snape, si el tipo parece un vampiro raro. Es un chico curioso, no hay nada que hacerle.

—Creo que lo perdimos— digo al cabo de una hora. Ahora estamos cerca del lago jugando a las carreras con barcos de papel contra Andrew y sus amigos. Albus sigue enfrascado en la lectura del libro ese y al parecer se volvió sordomudo. Eso sí, su cara es una mezcla entre incertidumbre y enojo.

— ¿Sabían que Severus Snape mató a mis abuelos y al gran Albus Dumbledore cuando este estaba débil en la torre de Astronomía? — nos dice aventando el volumen en la mesa de centro en la sala común un par de días después. El libro se cae de la mesa y unas hojas se desprenden. Está bastante asqueado. Estuvo todo el fin de semana leyéndolo sin decirnos nada y esta es la primera vez que emite su opinión respecto al libro.

— ¿Qué?

—Pues eso. Severus Snape era un mago miserable obsesionado con mi abuela; así que cuando ella se casó con mi abuelo; les reveló el escondite de ellos al Innombrable por despecho. Además era de un club de mortífagos en el colegio y se dedicaban a practicar Artes Oscuras y a atormentar a los hijos de muggles en sus ratos libres. Por si fuera poco, no se lavaba el pelo y jugaba a dos bandos: Mató a Albus Dumbledore luego de que este públicamente le otorgó su confianza cuando lo acusaron de mortífago ¿Qué tiene una persona así de valiente? Mis padres me han timado.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo— le digo. Jamás había visto a Albus tan enojado.

—Te dije que ese libro era sensacionalista— le dice David recogiendo el libro y reparándolo.

—Pero ¿no te importa, David? ¡El tipo torturaba a los hijos de muggles!

—Me da igual, en realidad. No creo que algo así haya ocurrido jamás en Hogwarts. Me lo imagino como una especie de Phillip: tratando de sangre sucia a todos para llamar la atención porque nadie lo quiere. Quizás a eso se refería con "torturar".

—No entiendo por qué arman tanto alboroto. El tipo en cuestión me parece genial.

—Por supuesto que te parece genial, si él no se lavaba el pelo y tus hábitos higiénicos son pésimos.

—Mira quién habla, el sangre sucia que vive en una pocilga. En serio, vaya que era genial el tipo. Todo eso de haber engañado a media comunidad mágica y haberse vengado de una zorra que lo despreció. Vaya que el tipo tenía cojones.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia. Estoy hablando en serio, Phillip.

—Yo igual. Severus Snape es mi nuevo ídolo ¿Acaso no hay libertad de expresión en este colegio? — Albus mira a Phillip con una mirada asesina y los puños apretados. Nunca había visto a Albus así. La cosa se va a poner fea.

—Mira— le digo poniéndole una mano en su puño para calmarlo y mi corazón da un extraño vuelco. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, pero se siente bien—. Mi padre conocía a ese tal Snape. Le escribiré una carta para que me explique más de él. Como dice David, la mayoría de las biografías no autorizadas solo buscan escandalizar para poder vender.

—Yo también le escribiré a mi padre. Pero primero debo ir a hablar con Rose. — Dicho esto tomó una pluma y un pergamino y se fue a ver a su prima.

—Hay gente tan sensible en este mundo…— dice Phillip cuando Albus deja la Sala Común con un portazo. David pone los ojos en blanco y se pone de pie.

— Mejor me voy a devolver el libro.

—Siento que de pronto esta sala huele mejor— dice Phillip cuando David sale. Me pongo de pie y me voy a ver como mi prima juega con sus amigas con unas criaturas peludas de color rosa chillón. Suelo pasar de ella porque es una malcriada y escandalosa, pero prefiero eso a estar soportando a Phillip.

Phillip, al quedarse solo, comienza a darle la lata a Andrew y sus amigos.

El miércoles llegó la lechuza de Albus con una carta. Los cuatro teníamos bastante curiosidad al respecto. Resulta que la respuesta de mi padre fue tan seca, que nos hizo querer averiguar más sobre el tal Severus Snape. Había llegado el lunes y decía lo siguiente:

"_Querido Scorpius,_

_No sé por qué quieres saber de Severus Snape, pero intuyo que no andas en buenos pasos. Recuerda que te dije que no te metieras con el hijo de los Potter, y al parecer no me hiciste caso. Te aconsejo que te dediques a __estudia__r y a no meterte en problemas con nadie. Mantente al margen de cualquier discusión estéril acerca del pasado, son contraproducentes. No olvides que tu bienestar es para nosotros lo más importante, y que todo en esta vida se devuelve._

_Afectuosamente, tu padre._"

¿Yo, andar en malos pasos? Pero si soy de lo más tranquilo. Además, ¿a qué demonios se refería con "_recuerda que todo en esta vida se devuelve_"? Ese comentario parecía tan fuera de lugar que me sorprendió viniendo de alguien tan cuerdo como mi padre. Nada en la carta que le escribí daba a entender que estaba haciendo algo malo. A veces siento que tiene una opinión bastante errada de mí y eso me deprime un poco. Pero en seguida se me olvido el contenido de la carta al ver el paquete gigante de golosinas que me había llegado. Por otro lado…. Oops, había olvidado lo que me había dicho respecto a Albus, menos mal que no me llegó un vociferador al respecto. Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que desobedezco a mi padre y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, en realidad.

Ahora es el turno de Albus de leer la carta, todos nos juntamos para leerla.

"_Querido Albus,_

_Quizás eres muy pequeño para que te diga esto, pero creo que es hora de darte un consejo que te servirá por el resto de tu vida: nunca juzgues a los demás sin conocerlos; y, sobretodo, no te dejes llevar por rumores infundados._

_Con respecto a tu pregunta, comprendo que estés enojado luego de haber leído la biografía de Rita Skeeter. Ya lo hablaremos en su respectivo momento, cuando nos veamos. Por mientras, quiero que busques en la biblioteca todo lo que ella ha escrito sobre mí y lo compares con lo que en realidad soy._

_Un abrazo, tu padre_."

—Resulta que no solo no respondió a mi pregunta, sino que además me manda tarea— dijo Albus luego de leerla—. ¿Qué les pasa a nuestros padres? Esa manera tan pomposa que tienen de escribirnos, como si estuviesen guardando un secreto del cual depende el destino de la humanidad…

—Los adultos son raros— le digo. La carta del padre de Albus me recuerda a la de mi padre, solo que más afectuosa. Estoy de acuerdo en que tienen una forma bastante ostentosa para escribir. Me parece bastante ridículo. Solo le hicimos un par de preguntas y nos mandan semejante sermón.

—En navidad sí que no se va a salvar— dice luego de arrugar la carta.

Odio cuando mis padres rehúyen a mis preguntas, y al parecer a Albus le pasa lo mismo. Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos respecto a ellos, que siento que hay una parte importante de ellos de la que me pierdo, como si en realidad no los conociera.

**N/A:**

**- Se que se supone que los Black se extinguieron, pero cuando Siruis dijo eso, claramente se refería a sus familiares cercanos. Casas tan grandes como la de los Black, siempre tienen familiares lejanísimos desperdigados por las ramas secundarias del árbol. Familiares por lo demás empobrecidos por no haber sido los primogénitos y que solo gozan del prestigio del apellido, pero deben arreglárselas por su cuenta. Si no me creen, lean ASOIAF en donde se habla de la cantidad enorme de Lannister que hay por ahí, sobretodo en Lannisport.**

**- Lo de trasero se refiere a sus iniciales "AS", chiste conocidísimo por las slasheras, ya que si juntas las iniciales de Albus y Scorpius para decir que son parejas, queda AS/S. Saludos.**


	6. Familia

Familia

Sonrío con satisfacción al ver que obtengo la máxima calificación en la redacción de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

— Buen trabajo, señor Malfoy— me dice el formal profesor MacMillan al entregarme la redacción.

Miro de reojo y veo que la prima de Albus (una maldita sabelotodo insufrible que responde todo en clases, al punto de no dejar a hablar a nadie más), por la expresión de su rostro, no obtuvo la misma nota que yo. Se lo merece. Muy prima de Albus será, pero ese tono de sabionda que tiene al contestar las preguntas y ese entusiasmo avasallador que demuestra al momento de levantar la mano, me hacen despreciarla un poco. A veces me es inevitable intercambiar miradas de hastío con Phillip cuando ella levanta la mano, y, sin esperar el permiso del profesor, comienza su cháchara con su insoportable tono de voz, como si lo supiera todo. Phillip siempre habla mal de Rose Weasley frente a Albus, pero yo me contengo. Pensar que si no fuese Albus, me daría exactamente lo mismo que alguien me escuchase hablar mal sobre alguno de sus seres queridos. Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un hipócrita, por lo menos Phillip es fiel a sí mismo y la gente lo acepta por cómo es... O algo así.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — pregunta Albus al acercarse a nosotros. Como, afortunadamente para mí, defensa es la única clase que tenemos con los de Gryffindor, él se sienta con su prima—. Yo quedé conforme con mi nota, pero a Rose le bajaron unos puntos por excederse en el tema así que se quedo en la sala para hablar de la corrección con el profesor MacMillan. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mirar a Phillip. Sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo. En lugar de aprender de sus errores, la muy llorona se va a suplicar por una nota. Que patética. Sé qué no hay que ser conformistas en esta vida, siempre lo he dicho, pero rebajar se a ese nivel me parece bastante rastrero.

— Tu prima... — comienza a decir Phillip.

— Escuchen— nos dice Albus sin esperar nuestra respuesta—, estaba pensando en invitar a Rose y sus amigos a jugar a la Batalla Final en el Bosque Prohibido con nosotros. Después de todo, siempre jugamos Snap explosivo con ellos y lo pasamos muy bien.

"_No_" quise decirle, "_tú juegas Snap explosivo y lo pasas increíblemente bien, mientras nosotros tenemos que bancarnos las miradas de desprecio que sus amigos nos arrojan_", pero Phillip me interrumpió.

— No, gracias, prefiero quedarme jugando a la casita con David. El será la mamá, claro está ¿verdad, David?

—Sí, y después vamos a tener una fiesta de té en el jardín con la prima de Scorpius y sus bichos rosas. Nos haremos trencitas. — Albus se alarmó.

—De Phillip me lo podría esperar, pero ¿tu, David? Además, Pensé qué Rose te agradaba.

— Rose me da igual, la verdad— aclara David—, son sus amigos los que no soporto. No voy a andar exponiéndole gratuitamente a las burlas de gente estúpida, tengo mi dignidad—. La verdad es que hasta el silencioso David es más franco con Albus que yo, y se supone que yo soy su mejor amigo. Albus lo mira ofendido, como si hubiese dicho algo terrible, siendo que sólo dijo la pura y santa verdad. Siempre me ha sorprendido que, pese a que a Albus le importa un rábano lo que digan de él, se pone a la defensiva cuando hablan mal de sus cercanos.

— ¿Qué hay de tí, Scorpius? — me pregunta con esa mirada tan característica de él que tanto me encanta, y que últimamente me pone un poco nervioso—, ¿jugarás esta noche con nosotros? — Mi silencio se extiende hasta que llegamos a la sala común. — ¿Scorpius?

— Sabes que no me gusta mucho jugar a La Batalla Final En El Bosque Prohibido; que sólo los acompaño para hacer algo y porque ustedes necesitan un árbitro que diga quien ganó— digo mientras me siento en mi butaca preferida.

— Por favor, Scorpius, hazlo por mí

Pensé muchas cosas en ese momento: primero, en que me parecía insólito que Albus obviara el hecho de que nos trataran como plasta; segundo, en que el pequeño David tenía suficiente con que Phillip y otros compañeros de casa le dijeran sangre sucia como para además que Albus se enfadase con el por no querer exponerse; y tercero, en que no entendía por qué para Albus significaba tanto que sus amigos se llevarán bien entre ellos. Finalmente, accedí rendido ante su mirada.

— Está bien.

Phillip me molestó toda la tarde. Los insultos más suaves que me dijo fueron "cobarde" y "marica", y la verdad es que tenía toda la razón.

Por suerte, apenas accedí comenzó a nevar. Albus guardó el set del juego en su baúl, un tanto frustrado, y yo me sentí liberado. No volveremos a jugar hasta primavera, y espero que para ese entonces a Albus se le haya pasado las ganas de que juguemos con su prima y sus otros amigos.

Recuerdo cuando encargamos ese juego por correo entre los cuatro. Estábamos muy entusiasmados de poder revivir la mítica batalla contra el señor de las tinieblas. Nuestra alegría creció cuando nos mandaron con el juego el reembolso de lo que habíamos enviado, ya que el dueño de la tienda es un tío de Albus que le tiene mucho aprecio ¿Cómo no tenerle aprecio a Albus? Como sea, de algo que sirva su innumerable familia de pelirrojos.

Las reglas del juego eran un tanto complicadas, pero entretenidas: cada uno tenía asignada una varita de juguete con un número limitado de hechizos al azar. Si tomabas una varita del bando del Señor Tenebroso, te aparecía una marca en el antebrazo, que los demás no lo notaban a menos que fueras lo bastante estúpido como para ir arremangado, por lo que la gracia del juego, además de utilizar prudentemente los hechizos al azar que se diferenciaban por el color del rayo, era poder adivinar en quien confiar y en quién no. Es bastante divertido, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que entre cuatro era un juego bastante corto. Ahí fue cuando invitamos al grupo de Andrew.

Todo estaba resultando relativamente bien, hasta que a Albus se le metió entre ceja y ceja que debíamos pasar más tiempo con gente de otras casas. Ahora creo que quemaré el maldito juego para que no tengamos que acercarnos a ellos. Además, con lo problemáticos que son, nos dirán que es un juego cruel, que nos burlamos de las víctimas de ese entonces, y todas esas cosas. Lo curioso es que quien diseño ese juego fue un Gryffindor que perdió a su hermano gemelo en esa batalla, pero a él no le dirían nada, de seguro.

Albus le guardó un poco de rencor a David por poco tiempo, pero le volvió a dirigir la palabra en el tren de vuelta a casa, cuando comenzamos a hablar de nuestros planes navideños.

— Yo me encerraré en mi cuarto mientras mis padres organizan su clásica reunión navideña en Malfoy Manor. Amo esas reuniones, porque, mientras me siento al lado de la chimenea, los elfos me traen comida de la que están sirviendo en el banquete. Así tengo lo mejor de las reuniones sociales sin aguantar gente estúpida— les cuento.

—Pensé que te gustaban esas reuniones.

—Cuando era más pequeño las amaba, pero ya no.

— Yo supongo que tendré que cuidar a mis hermanos mientras mis papas se emborrachan— Albus lo miró, preocupado.

— Espero que sea broma. — David negó con la cabeza.

— Se entusiasman en estas fechas.

— Por suerte tus hermanos han dado indicios de magia. Deben extrañarle muchísimo— le dijo Albus.

— ¿Suerte? No le veo lo bueno a seguir contaminando Hogwarts con venas roñosas. — David se chupó el dedo índice y se lo metió a Phillip en la oreja. Mientras reíamos, Phillip se levantó de su asiento de un salto, insultó y amenazó a David, y se cambió de vagón, dejando negligentemente su baúl en el nuestro.

— Nunca falla— dijo David cuando Phillip salió, mirando maliciosamene el baúl de este.

— Oye— dijo Albus un tanto incómodo—, la verdad es que siempre he querido que conozcan a mi familia y a mis demás amigos, y que vean que pueden llevarse bien. Por eso reaccioné mal el otro día. Quizás si pasan más tiempo con ellos podrán darse cuenta que no son tan malos— David se encoge de hombros.

— Yo llegue a Hogwarts sin conocer a nadie, Albus. Por lo tanto, yo no soy el de los prejuicios. — Albus suspiro.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

— ¿Le preguntarás a tu padre acerca de ese tal Severus Snape? — pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Albus niega la cabeza.

—Creo que ya lo superé. Probablemente me sermonee acerca de la importancia de conocer los dos lados de la historia y todo eso.

—¿Hiciste lo que tu padre te pidió?

— Sí, esa tal Rita decía que mi padre estaba loco, que le gustaba mentir y llamar la atención por lo de su cicatriz.

—Ya, es exactamente lo mismo que dice Phillip.

—En resumen, es una chismosa cizañera.

—En efecto, lo es.

* * *

><p>Creo que nuestros padres nos odian. Hace una hora que los estamos esperando en el andén y nada. Una figura adulta igual a Albus se acerca a nosotros.<p>

—Disculpa el retraso, Albus. Estábamos en San Mungo.

— ¡Papá! Él es Scorpius, mi mejor amigo. Les hablé de él en mis cartas— dice un alegre Albus luego de abrazar afectuosamente a su papá y a su hermanita.

—Mucho gusto— dice su padre, el famoso Harry Potter, estrechándome amablemente una mano. No es tan imponente como me lo imaginaba, pero comparte ese no se qué con Albus. David observa de reojo la escena mientras busca a sus padres.

—Él es David, el otro amigo del que les hablé— dice entusiasmado.

—Un gusto, pequeñín. — David lo mira con recelo y no le extiende la mano, por lo que el papá de Albus se limita a revolverle el cabello, un tanto divertido.

—Yo soy Lily— nos dice la hermanita pequeña de Albus coquetamente mientras afirma la mano de su padre. —Hermano, ¿tus amigos vienen con nosotros? —pregunta con una risita. Vaya, al parecer le gustan los rubios. Es bastante linda, pero aún es una niña.

—No, no, Lily. Es que sus padres están atrasados. Papá ¿podemos salir de este andén? Es que pensamos que los padres de David se perdieron— le dice Albus mientras salimos a la estación muggle a buscar a los padres de David.

— ¿Y James?

—Dijo que se quedaría en Hogwarts con sus amigos…

—Sin avisarnos… típico de James. No sé cómo se lo diré a tu madre. —Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, la madre de Albus se acerca a nosotros.

— Niños ¿Han visto a Rose? – pregunta la madre de Albus preocupada, saludándonos con un gesto. Es pelirroja, pecosa y bastante guapa (nunca tanto como mi madre, claro está), aunque tiene un aire de ser una mujer ruda—. Debemos llevarla nosotros porque sus padres están en San Mungo cuidando de Hugo.

— Dijo que iba a buscar a los tíos en el andén muggle, así que debe estar por acá ¿le pasó algo a Hugo? — pregunta Albus muy afligido.

— Nada grave, lindo. — Le dice su madre abrazándolo. — Solo una ligera intoxicación al comerse una Doxy. Pero ya sabes cómo es tía Hermione, piensa que tu primo está en estado terminal y está todo el día en la sala de espera. Hasta pidió permiso para faltar al trabajo. — dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, como su fuese un acontecimiento jamás visto. Albus se relajó. De inmediato llega Rose, la abrazaron y comenzaron a hablarle de su hermanito. Rose comenzó a llorar y Albus la consoló con unas bromas. Mientras Rose reía, los padres de Albus comenzaron a discutir sobre el idiota de James. Me siento extrañamente ajeno a todo ese ambiente familiar de calidez, risas y discusiones. Miro a David y me doy cuenta que también se siente así, por lo que nos alejamos en silencio. Ambos fuimos criados en un hogar frío. No me malinterpreten, no estoy llorando por aquello, sino todo lo contrario: me incomodan las familias diferentes a la mía. No es mi estilo andar abrazando a medio mundo y reír en conversaciones familiares. Una vez le comenté eso a mi primo y dijo que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, que estaba agradecido de haberse criado en un hogar así.

— ¿Por qué no saludaste al papá de Albus? — le pregunto sin rodeos.

—No sé, la verdad es que me intimidó un poco. Cuentan tantas historias de él en el colegio… que "el elegido", "el súper auror", era como si Batman me estuviese saludando.

— ¿Quién?

—No importa. Creo que mis papás no llegaron, así que tendré que irme solo— dice sacando un mapa de un puesto de informaciones.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres esperarlo otra hora?

—Los conozco. No vendrán— me dice como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. —En el mejor de los casos no vinieron porque mi madre tuvo que trabajar o algo así. En el peor, quién sabe.

—Pero David, ¿sabes llegar a tu casa? —pregunto mientras Albus nos alcanza corriendo.

—Nope, pero no creo que sea tan difícil. Solo debo tomar un tren y hacer transbordo en un bus, por lo que puedo ver en este folleto— dice acercándose a una boletería. —Un boleto a Brighton, por favor— le dice a la mujer de la ventanilla pasándole unos papelitos.

— En tres minutos más parte el tren a Brighton en el andén tres — le dice la mujer por un parlante luego de pasarle el boleto.

— ¿No quieres que le diga a mis padres que te lleven?

—No seas tonto, Albus, es un viaje de muchísimos kilómetros— dice avanzando rápido por los andenes. Apretamos el paso para seguirlo.

—Podrías irte a mi casa. – Le propongo antes de darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. ¿Yo, invitando gente a Malfoy Manor?, ¿qué demonios pasa por mi cabeza?

— Me encantaría conocer tu casa, pero ¿luego cómo me voy a la mía? No tenemos red Flu y vaya que tu casa está lejos. No se preocupen— nos dice mientras se sube a un tren y se acerca a la primera ventanilla para despedirnos. — Nos vemos. — Agita la mano alegremente y luego se va a buscar asiento.

— ¡Escríbenos! — vocifera Albus tan fuerte que provoca que algunos transeúntes se sobresalten.

—Si yo tuviera unos padres como él también les diría que no me vinieran a buscar. Creo que me moriría de vergüenza. Imagínenlos todos sucios rodeados de magos elegantes de Slytherin, impresionándose por todo. Sería bastante incómodo ¿no creen? —No sé en qué momento nos comenzó a seguir Phillip, pero ahí estaba, con sus múltiples papadas y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Que te den por el culo, Warrington. Aunque, bueno, entre tantas capas de grasa debe ser difícil de encontrarlo. —

—Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario, Scorpius. Ya te dije cuando nos conocimos que las malas juntas son perjudiciales para tu clase y modales—. Albus rueda los ojos y caminamos hacia su familia.

—Pero si tu boca está más sucia que la de Scorpius. No seas hipócrita.

— ¿Nos harías el favor de dejar de seguirnos, niño de trasero gigante? ¿Así está mejor? — le pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Oh, no te hagas el importante, tus padres me mandaron a buscarte. Están con los míos dentro del andén 9 ¾. Están preocupadísimos por su _tesorito_. —Me dice riendo ¡Eh, aquí están! Dice Phillip mientras agita un brazo.

— Oh, gracias al cielo, nos tenías tan preocupados, amor— dice mi madre mientras me abraza y me llena la cara de besos. Phillip se ríe burlonamente y se va con sus padres. Yo me pongo rojo. Mi madre está más afectuosa que de costumbre, quizás me extrañó muchísimo en casa.

—No debiste haber dejado el andén, Scorpius—me dice mi padre severamente sin perder la compostura, sin abrazarme ni besarme.

—Lo siento, es que no los encontrábamos y después fuimos a dejar a un amigo. Oh, padres, él es Albus Potter, mi nuevo mejor amigo —les digo con orgullo.

Si aquella declaración sorprendió a mi padre, no dio muestra alguna de hacerlo. Eso me encanta de él, nunca pierde su clase ni su compostura. Es el mejor.

—Un placer— dice estrechándole la mano solemnemente. Mi madre es más afectuosa y le dedica una sonrisa y le acaricia el cabello. Es que mi madre es tan adorable. Es la mujer más linda de todo el planeta. Aunque creo que algo le pasa… está más radiante y cariñosa que de costumbre—. Espérennos aquí, por favor— nos dice mientras se alejan a hablar con los padres de Phillip.

— ¿Por qué tu hermano no quiere ir a casa? —le pregunto con curiosidad. Albus se encoge de hombros.

— Siempre me ha dado la sensación de que valora más a sus amigos que a su familia. Mis padres le han dado todo y él prefiere pasar de ellos. Es bastante tonto de su parte, si me lo preguntas.

—Bastante—digo frunciendo el ceño. Miro a Albus y siento que lo extrañaré muchísimo, pero lo que más quiero en este momento es sentarme a leer en mi pieza, al lado de la chimenea con un tazón de chocolate caliente. Mi madre a veces dice que nací con sesenta años.

—Oye, podríamos vernos algún día en estas vacaciones. Podrías venir a mi casa. También podría invitar a David y seguir planeando lo del robo de la capa de James, y jugaríamos quidditch con Rose.

—Sabes que odio el quidditch, pero suena bien —le digo. — Eso sí primero quiero estar unos días en modo ermitaño.

—Lo sé— me dice y comenzamos a reírnos de la nada.

— ¿Qué están tramando? — nos pregunta la madre de Albus divertida mientras se acerca a nosotros con el resto de su familia. —Albus, tesoro, debemos irnos. En seguida se acercan mis padres y la escena se congela.

El padre de Albus y el mío se saludan con un cortés y frío asentimiento de cabeza, mientras nuestras madres se saludan con más naturalidad y desenvoltura. Albus y yo nos miramos sin saber qué hacer o decir. Siempre había intuido que nuestros padres no se llevaban bien, pero verlo confirmado en sus gélidos saludos me hizo sentirme algo desdichado, no sé por qué.

— Nos vemos—dicen los padres de Warrington mientras se alejan. Apenas alcanzo a verlos, pero me doy cuenta de que Pansy Warrington tiene un aspecto estirado, con esa clásica mirada de desprecio que tiene Phillip, pero no es tan fea como la imaginaba. Aunque bueno, en realidad lo es, porque comparada con mi madre cualquier mujer es feísima.

Al ver a Phillip arrastrando su baúl recuperado, recuerdo que Phillip y Albus volcaron una poción que cambia el color de la ropa a rosa. Se llevará una sorpresa bastante desagradable cuando lo abra, jo.

—Nosotros también debemos irnos. Un placer haberlos visto— dice mi padre cortésmente y nos dirigimos a la salida.

—Igualmente.

Afuera hace un frío horrible, pero la idea de llegar a mi casa me reconforta un poco, aunque el camino al Caldero Chorreante se me hace eterno.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando nos despedimos, Scorpius? – me dice mi padre con su clásica voz severa mientras cada uno me toma de una mano.

—Nope. — Repaso mentalmente ese día. —Espera, ¿eso de que no me involucrara con los Potter?

—Sí — se limita a decirme. Oops, lo había olvidado. Y eso que me lo recordó en la carta. Ahora debo enfrentar las consecuencias de haber desobedecido a mi padre. Noto por el calor de mi rostro que me pongo rojo. Qué situación más incómoda. Agacho mi cabeza con sumisión, anticipando una reprimenda—. Me alegro que no me hayas hecho caso, hijo, pero no está bien desobedecer a los padres.

— ¿Por qué te alegra? —pregunto con curiosidad, levantando la cabeza.

—Algún día hablaremos de eso.

— ¿Por qué se alejaron para hablar con los papás de Warrington? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Los invitamos a la Reunión Navideña de la Mansión Malfoy— dijo mi madre en un tono lacónico—. Era lo menos que podíamos hacer luego de que su hijo te encontrara, cielo.

—Ufff, menos mal que cuando eso pasa yo como en mi habitación. La verdad es que conocí al hijo de esos dos y es una mierda.

—Scorpius, cuida ese lenguaje. No te educamos así. — Dice mi madre sin poder reprimir una ligera sonrisa. Mi padre se lo toma con menos humor y me mira con un rostro cargado de reprimenda— En todo caso, estuvimos hablando con tu padre, y creemos que te hemos tenido confinado mucho tiempo y eso podría repercutir en tus habilidades sociales, por lo que este año queremos que te quedes a la reunión.

— ¿Qué? Ni muerto. Sabes que odio las reuniones sociales desde que mi tía y todas sus amigas me querían obligar a que jugara con mi prima a las muñecas. Fue la experiencia más desagradable de toda mi vida. Además, ahora que estoy en Hogwarts los viejos arribistas harán ese típico interrogatorio de a qué casa voy, con quién me junto y cuáles son mis notas. No piensa participar en sus charlas aburridas de viejos pretenciosos—. Me resulta extraño expresar todo esto, siendo que hace unos meses siempre ansiaba pertenecer a ese círculo de personas adultas, hablando de la vida y las familias mientras comentamos lo maravilloso que es estar en Slytherin.

—Irás y conversarás — me dice mi padre en tono cortante.

—Está bien— le digo sumisamente—, pero, ¿puedo invitar a mis amigos? Supongo que si me invitan es por que irán otros niños ¿o no? Pero no quiero estar todo el tiempo con el imbécil de Warrington.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Scorpius. Lo veremos cuando lleguemos a casa—es todo lo que me dice mi padre.

Estoy seguro que ese "lo veremos" significa un rotundo "no". Por segunda vez en el día me vuelvo a sentir desdichado.

* * *

><p>Resultó todo un caos poder lograr que mi padre invitara a Albus y su familia a la maldita reunión social, pero lo conseguí. En vista de que me iban a obligar a asistir, les insistí un montón en invitar a mis amigos para no pasarla tan mal. Albus me dijo por carta que tampoco fue fácil convencer a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre, que es bastante testaruda. Pero finalmente vendrá, acompañado por sus padres esta noche.<p>

David está aquí desde el almuerzo. Me mandó una carta en la que saltaba a la vista que no lo estaba pasando bien con su familia. Al leerla se me formó la imagen mental de él muerto de frío en un sofá roído mientras sus padres ebrios peleaban (obviamente no me dijo nada de manera tan literal, pero ya les dije que soy muy bueno leyendo a las personas). Un panorama no muy alentador, por lo que le pedí permiso a mi padre y este accedió a mandarle un traslador que se activó al mediodía ¿Por qué accedió de tan buena forma? No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Están de lo más raros desde que me reencontré con ellos en el andén. Algo les pasa.

Albus es el sociable del grupo, pero debo decir que lo he pasado bastante bien con David. Me enseñó unos trucos muggles bastante divertidos, como bombas de humo y ruido, lo cual es genial ya que debido a la enorme cantidad de jugarretas que hacen en nuestra casa, corren los rumores de que van a poner detectores de rastro de magia en los pasillos. Obviamente todo esto lo hacemos en el sótano de mi casa. Es primera vez que estoy acá, y la verdad es que hay cosas interesantísimas, como aparatos extraños que según David son objetos muggles modificados, artefactos tenebrosos, capas invisibles gastadas, cuadros tétricos de familiares antiguos, montones de platería y libros de aspecto terrorífico.

—Necesitamos más aluminio— dice David mientras armamos la bomba de ruido. Mis ojos recorren la luz emitida por mi varita y veo un libro con un brillo plateado.

—Creo que acá hay algo— digo acercándome al libro—. Aunque conociendo a mis padres lo más probable es que sea un escudo de plata y no de aluminio. — Saco el libro y me doy cuenta de que el lomo está hecho de una especie de labrado extraño.

—Creo que es plata—dice David y comienza a buscar con su varita cosas brillantes que no sean plata.

Reviso la portada del libro y dice "Hogwarts: La pureza de la sangre. 1997—1998"

—¿Qué dem…? ¡Auch! Me pincho con una pluma afilada que se encuentra en la última página del libro, lo abro en ese lugar y veo una página en blanco llena de firmas y garabatos. Por sobre todas destaca una escrita en tinta verde con una letra redondeada:

"_Nuestro mejor año, sin venas roñosas, ni traidores de sangre, ni cabezas rajadas acaparando la atención, ni directores zafados obsesionados con los muggles: DG, MB, TD, JM y PP Las más lindas de todo Hogwarts_".

Otras leyendas llaman mi atención, como "_Queenie y Theo_" escrito con la misma caligrafía redondeada y rodeado de corazones y al lado un "_Ya madura, Pansy_" con una letra angulosa, "el estúpido de _Longbottom va a tener una de sus tantas rabietas_", "_Ese Ravenclaw huele a vómito_" "_presiento que se viene otro sectumsempra_". Frunzo el ceño y comienzo a hojear el libro. No sé por qué me causa tanta curiosidad algo que parece ser una especie de anuario. En efecto, está lleno de fotos y algunos artículos referentes el robo de la magia y la estupidez de los _muggles_. Una foto llama poderosamente mi atención: mi padre, con diecisiete años junto a quienes parecen ser sus amigos. Reconozco a Goyle y a mi tío Nott, pero hay un chico negro y uno gordo a quienes no reconozco, aunque el chico negro me parece extrañamente familiar. Lo que más me llama la atención es el aspecto de mi padre: gris, ojeroso y acabado, con el pelo un tanto desordenado y la mirada perdida. Está irreconocible del imponente hombre que es ahora.

—Scorpius ¿qué haces? Ya encontré aluminio— dice David mientras se acerca a mí con un papel metálico.

—Estaba revisando una revista antigua de mi padre cuando estaba en el colegio— digo mientras paso la página en busca de mi madre. Esta es una oportunidad única, mis padres nunca me han hablado de sus años escolares. En una sección que se llama "_familias_" encuentro una foto de mi madre junto con mi tía bajo el escudo de la familia.

"Familia Greengrass: _Sanguis Omnia Vincit._ Daphne y Astoria Greengrass. Slytherin"

Mi tía está igual que ahora: ojos verdes, pelo rubio sedoso y expresión ladina. Por otro lado, mi madre, al igual que mi padre, está irreconocible: rostro huesudo, de un pálido grisáceo, profundas ojeras, pelo descuidado y una mirada cansada; nada que ver con la mujer hermosa y majestuosa que es ahora. Su aspecto contrasta ampliamente con el de mi tía, quien, al igual que casi todos los que aparecen en las fotos, sonríe con satisfacción. Tampoco están abrazadas, como la mayoría de los hermanos. Es como si las hubiesen forzado a parecer familiares felices y ellas se hubieran negado rotundamente.

—Mi madre está irreconocible— murmuro.

—Sí, no se parece mucho a la mujer radiante y afectuosa que te recibió en el Expreso.

—No, no es eso. Mi madre nunca ha sido así de afectuosa. Algo le pasa últimamente… me refiero a… su expresión. Pareciera como si estuviera harta de la vida— digo mientras sigo hojeando la revista. — No están los padres de Albus tampoco. Y eso que eran compañeros de mi padre.

—¡Espera! Ahí dice "Potter". Ah, no… dice "Potty" y solo es algo que escribieron con una pluma.

Me detengo en la foto que señala David. En ella aparecen tres chicos de Hufflepuff sonriendo forzadamente. Al chico del medio le dibujaron unas gafas redondas, una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, además de pintarle mucho pelo alborotado. A la chica le dibujaron dientes de castor y pelo desgreñado. Finalmente, al otro chico le dibujaron montones de pecas y suciedad en la cara y ropa. "_Potty y sus secuaces: la sangre sucia y la comadreja pobretona_." Decía al lado de los verdaderos nombres tachados con esa caligrafía redondeada.

—¿De quién es esta revista? — pregunta David intrigado.

—No lo sé— sigo hojeando en busca de más fotos de mis padres. Encuentro una foto de mi madre junto a sus compañeras de casa y veo que alguien le dibujó un bigote verde—. De mi madre no es, eso es seguro.

—Revisa la primera página.

—Dice "DG", así que debe ser de mi tía— digo mientras comparo la caligrafía con el mensaje en tinta verde.

Por la letra, parece que la que escribió el mensaje en verde —y por lo tanto quien probablemente le dibujó un bigote a mi madre— no fue mi tía. Cierro el libro de un golpe. David me mira y asiente, como si hubiera captado el mensaje. Es tan discreto y callado, que ni siquiera debo pedirle que no le diga ni una palabra a nadie. Envuelvo el libro con mi capa y nos vamos del sótano.

Después de ir a guardar la revista bajo mi cama, nos dirigimos al jardín a probar las bombas en la nieve. De pronto, me importa una mierda que mis padres nos descubran.

La noche se acerca y comienzan a llegar los invitados. Mis tíos fueron los primeros en llegar. Por suerte, mi prima ni siquiera se refirió a sus bichos rosas o a sus muñecas, pero estuvo siguiéndonos todo el rato preguntándonos qué estábamos tramando. Recorrimos el salón en busca de algo divertido o medianamente interesante, pero la verdad es que habían muchos viejos aburridos y muy poca gente de nuestra edad, por lo que luego de echar disimuladamente un veneno para dejarlos constipados nos fuimos a una sala de estar más pequeña para huir de mi prima, quien casi nos descubre.

—Tus padres me dijeron que estarían acá y quiere que vayan a socializar— dijo Albus luego de entrar a la salita de estar, lo veo y mi corazón de un extraño vuelco ¿qué demonios me pasa?.

—Pero si ya socializamos con mis tíos y con los hijos de los Goyle, ya sabes, esos que parecían elefantes gemelos— le digo a David— ¿qué más quiere que haga? — pregunto con hastío luego de saludarlo. Albus se encoge de hombros.

—Podríamos quedarnos en las mesas de cóctel antes de que empiece la cena. — David se entusiasma. Su punto débil es la comida

— ¡Sí, vamos! Total el simple hecho de estar en público es socializar. Lo primero que tenemos que actuar como ellos— dice David para luego ensayar una risa falsa de esas que siempre sueltan los adultos cuando están en reuniones sociales. Albus también comienza a ensayar la suya mientras pone sus manos tras a espalda e infla el pecho, según él, su tío Percy siempre hace eso en las reuniones sociales. Yo tomo a mi reina y finjo que es una copa de vino que agito como todo un adulto pomposo mientras me sujeto el mentón y entrecierro los ojos, como si alguien me estuviese diciendo algo interesantísimo.

—Listo, ya somos adultos— dice Albus abriendo la puerta hacia el gran salón.

En la mesa de cóctel vemos a Phillip, quien perdió toda su supuesta dignidad de sangre pura: come como cerdo y derrama cerveza de manteca en el mantel. David y Albus prueban el caviar, lo escupen disimuladamente y se van a comer camarones, que, desgraciadamente, están cerca de Phillip.

—Pensé que no dejaban entrar a los sangre sucia a Malfoy Manor— dice Phillp mirando a David.

—Linda túnica, Phillip, pero creo que el rosa te quedaba mejor— dice David. Recordamos el incidente del baúl en el expreso y nos reímos. Phillip agita la mano con indiferencia.

—Por suerte puedo darme el lujo de comprarme túnicas nuevas cuando quiera. No como otros que deben pedirlas prestadas a sus amigos ricos— dice alzando las cejas.

—Yo prefiero tener amigos a un guardarropa nuevo, qué quieres que te diga, culón— dice David pinchando un camarón. Phillip le responde, David lo ignora y comienza a hablar con Albus sobre el libro de quidditch que este le regaló. Como Phillip sabe que odio el quidditch, comienza a darme la lata con estupideces relacionadas con el Señor Tenebroso. Ahora me dice que tratar a los mortífagos de cobardes es un gran error. Yo finjo que lo escucho, porque siento que mi padre me mira de reojo. Está hablando seriamente con el padre de Albus, lo cual me inquiera un poco.

—Así que el pequeño Scorpius entró a Slytherin, cuánto me alegro— dice mi primo acercándose a nosotros. Es alto, bastante delgado y tiene los ojos verdes de los Greengrass. Cuando era más pequeño su rostro me recordaba a un conejo. Me alegro de verlo después de tanto tiempo, le tengo bastante consideración y respeto: sabe mucho y gracias a él adquirí la pasión de leer—. ¿Cómo van las fiestas de té y muñecas con Ursa?

— Al parecer desistió de jugar conmigo— le digo—. Ahora le dio por jugar con unos bichos rosas.

—Es un gran paso— me dice—. Yo acabo de llegar de mi viaje por el mundo, así que no he visto a mis padres— dice pinchando un camarón—. ¿Ya llegaron?

—Sí, están en la mesa de vino con los Moon—. Phillip carraspea.

—Como iba diciendo, todos los mortífagos después de la segunda guerra fueron a Azkaban, incluyendo a sus abuelos, así que de cobardes no tienen nada…— Mi primo se atraganta y mira a Phillip como si fuese un retrasado mental.

—Solo los mortífagos estúpidos se fueron a Azkaban después de la primera guerra— dice mi primo con autoridad—. Por lo tanto mi abuelo no fue a Azkaban.

—Y mi abuelo Lucius tampoco — digo zanjando el asunto.

—No te creas la gran cosa, Hyperion, tu abuelo también estuvo en Azkaban, y el de tu primo también.

— Si te refieres a lo del ministerio, no alcanzaron ni a durar un mes ahí, así que…

—¿Qué? — escupo sorprendido—¿Entonces mi abuelo fue condenado como un vulgar criminal? — Como si hubiese sido invocado, mi abuelo se acerca con paso tambaleante, apoyándose en su majestuoso bastón. Sus ojos recorren a todos para finalmente detenerse en mí.

—Has crecido mucho desde que te fuiste a Hogwarts, Draco, eso me alegra—. Phillip contiene la risa y yo intercambio una mirada de desconcierto con los demás. Al parecer, mi abuelo volvió a emborracharse—. Veo que también lograste acercarte a Harry Potter e invitarlo a nuestra fiesta de navidad como te dije, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo, sabía que no me decepcionarías— dice mirando a mis amigos— también estás con Crabbe y… ¿tú eres un Black?— pregunta taladrando con la mirada a David, como si algo no le calzara.

—N-no.

—¿Eres de otra casa?

—No, soy de Slytherin.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? La verdad es que tu rostro no me suena.

—O'kielt— responde David interrogándome con la mirada. Yo no sé qué decirle.

—Es hijo de muggles— señala Phillip, entrecerrando los ojos maliciosamente. Mi primo se escabulle silenciosamente.

—¿Q-qué? — dice mi abuelo mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par y elevando la voz— ¿Venas roñosas en la casa de mi Amo?¿Invitaste a un sangre sucia a Malfoy Manor, hijo? ¡Has mancillado el honor familiar!; ¡nos has deshonrado! ; ¡has deshonrado a tu padre, a tus ancestros, a tu Amo…!— la mano de mi abuelo comienza a temblar y los cuatro nos quedamos paralizados, sin saber qué hacer o decir. —Yo le pondré fin a esto— dice sacando su varita y apuntando a David.

—¡Padre! — mi verdadero padre se acerca con paso imponente a poner orden— ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—¡Un sangre sucia en Malfoy Manor! — le dice a mi padre con el rostro lívido de ira, apuntando a David. Algunos de los invitados comienzan a mirarnos, y Phillip, oportunamente, se va donde sus padres. Los padres de Albus se dirigen hacia nosotros y le hacen una seña a su hijo para que se acerque a ellos.

—Ha sido un placer— dice la madre de Albus yéndose con un seco asentimiento. Supongo que no podré ir a su casa. Maldita sea, todo es culpa del imbécil de mi abuelo.

—Disculpen las molestas— se limita a decir mi madre con rostro inexpresivo. Mi padre y mi abuelo comienzan a discutir y mi madre nos lleva a mi habitación sin explicarnos nada.

—Mi abuelo está loco— es lo único que soy capaz de decirle a David, quien se encoge de hombros y hace como que no le interesa, pero su mirada incómoda lo delata. Se sienta en mi cama y comienza a balancear las piernas.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero quiero irme a mi casa— dice al cabo de lo que a mí me parecen horas.

No sé qué responderle.

Finalmente, después de un rato mis padres entran a mi habitación. Al parecer terminó la maldita fiesta de navidad.

—Necesito hablar contigo, David— dice mi padre mirándolo seriamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo! — salto instintivamente.

—No te preocupes, Scorpius, tu amigo estará bien— dice mi madre sentándose en mi cama y acariciándome el cabello. David sale de la pieza con mi padre, murmurando algo así como "quiero irme a mi casa". Me siento sumamente culpable por haberlo hecho pasar tan mal en Malfoy Manor. Todo es culpa de mi abuelo y mis padres. Aprieto los puños con ira.

—¿Qué le va a decir? Ya lo pasó suficientemente mal en el colegio como para que lo pase mal en una casa a la que fue invitado. Es tan injusto…

— No te preocupes por David, cariño, tu padre está explicándole lo que ocurrió y disculpándose por la actitud de tu abuelo. Algún día hablaremos de eso. — "_Algún día hablaremos de eso_". Al parecer hay muchas cosas que aún no se de mis padres. Qué fastidio. Ya les había dicho que me preocupa un poco el hecho de que quizás no sean las personas que yo creo que son, y el maldito anuario de cierta forma me lo confirmó. Algo esconden.

—Yo quiero hablar ahora ¿Es verdad que el abuelo Lucius estuvo en Azkaban?

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Eso no importa ¿Acaso perdió la cordura allá? Nunca lo había visto tan raro. Deberían encerrarlo en San Mungo. Lo odio. — "_Ojalá se muera pronto y así deja de contaminarnos a todos. Todos los Mortífagos y resentidos deberían morir y así nuestra generación podría vivir sin todo ese veneno con el que nos contaminan los viejos_" pienso para mí mismo, arrepintiéndome al instante al recordar que mi padre también fue Mortífago "_pero mi padre no está loco_". Ahora que escuché a mi abuelo hablar, comprendí el por qué odian tanto a mi familia, además de comprender el verdadero fundamento del Señor Tenebroso: era un loco que odiaba a los hijos de muggles solo porque sí.

—Hijo mío, no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas, y comprendo tu desesperación, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido para protegerte de todo lo malo de esta vida.

—¿Mi padre también odia a los hijos de _muggles_? De eso se trataba todo eso de la guerra ¿verdad? Los mataban por sus orígenes, no porque fueran rebeldes o violentos ¿verdad? ¿por qué me lo ocultaron? ¿querían criar a un hijo ignorante?

Mi madre me acaricia el pelo y me mira a los ojos con una mirada cargada de vida y afecto que me reconforta y calma mis ánimos; una mirada diametralmente opuesta a la que tenía en la revista.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Sabes qué tienen en común, tú, tu padre, tu abuelo y tu bisabuelo?

— ¿Tenemos el pelo platinado y nombres raros? — Mi madre se ríe.

—Aparte de eso. Todos han sido hijos únicos, cielo.

—Eso es genial— le digo alegremente. Ya les he dicho que nunca me he sentido solo ni triste por el hecho de tener Malfoy Manor para mí solo.

—Mira, cielo, hace mucho tiempo hemos estado hablando de esto con tu padre. Eres un niño muy maduro para tu edad, por eso te lo diré todo sin rodeos. El día en que te fuiste a Hogwarts tu padre me dijo que haber sido hijo único influyó considerablemente en que se convirtiera en un niño mimado y caprichoso.

— ¿Mi padre? Vaya, no me lo imagino así.

— Tu padre siempre lo tuvo todo en su vida, pero en su casa estaba siempre solo, lleno de lujos y servicios a su disposición, por lo que aprendió bastante tarde a tratar a las personas como iguales. Por eso al entrar a Hogwarts trataba a sus compañeros como si fueran sus sirvientes, al igual que tu abuelo, y tu bisabuelo, pero a la larga eso le pasó la cuenta, como todo en esta vida. Incluso perdió a un amigo muy querido que él tenía en su época escolar…

"Temíamos que tú estuvieras destinado a cometer los mismos errores que ellos cometieron, pero nos sorprendió gratamente ver cómo tratabas a tus amigos. Cuando nos escribiste preguntando por el segundo nombre de tu amigo Albus, pensábamos que te estabas teniendo problemas con él, pero resulta que fue todo lo contrario y eran grandes amigos. Eres un niño bueno, Scorpius.

—Lo soy.

—Eso se ha debido en gran parte a que no heredaste ciertos prejuicios de la generación anterior.

—Sí, la verdad es que en Hogwarts me di cuenta que ustedes me han ocultado muchas cosas.

—Lo sabemos, hijo. Y ahora queremos comunicarte algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Scorpius.— Mi madre toma mi mano y me mira con sus lindos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca la había visto tan afectuosa ni emocionada. — Vas a tener un hermanito.

Y me abraza como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Y yo me siento miserable.

Creo que quiero vomitar.

Por favor, mátenme.

**Quisiera hacer unas declaraciones, y de paso confesarme: En un principio iba a hacer unas viñetas cortas para desahogarme respecto a los estereotipos de Slytherins que Rowling trato de imponernos a lo largo de la saga, lo peor fue cuando quiso seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida, tildándolos de cobardes y traidores en la Batalla de Hogwarts... La vida no es toda en blanco o negro y eso me enoja un poco. Resulta divertido ver como ciertas características adquieren socialmente connotaciones negativas, como la astucia, la ambición, el orgullo, o el saber retirarse cuando es apropiado y no meterse gratuitamente en problemas. Como se habrán dado cuenta, me entusiasmé con ese fic, y eso se demuestra en los capítulos cada vez más largos y mayor introducción de personajes.**

**Ahora les deje un capítulo largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Eso sí es un regalo envenenado: no podré actualizar dentro de un par de semanas, porque se vienen las pruebas terribles de Civil :/, pero no se preocupen, que la historia continúa. Yo también quiero que la historia avance, que los niños crezcan, maduren y se den cuenta de la realidad que los rodea, pero, por otro lado, disfruto muchísimo escribiendo sus aventuras infantiles. Cualquier cosa, critica, comentario, saben que son bienvenidas, en serio. De hecho ando buscando un beta para esta historia, por sí a alguien le interesa :3**

**Con respecto al Slash, aún lo sigue siendo, pero quiero recalcar que son NIÑOS, así que no voy a andar escribiendo escenas de sexo salvaje, ni andar sacando a medio Hogwarts del clóset, ni mucho menos ponerme a armar orgías. La homosexualidad no es un tema que se acepte de inmediato en un niños tan pequeños, ni mucho menos contagiosa, así que con ese tema les pido un poco de paciencia... Además, no quiero que sea una historia romántica preponderante. Me explico: muchas veces me he topado con fanfics referentes a parejas que solo se centran en esto, ignorando agregar una trama, más personajes, una ambientación, etc, etc, como si de un PWP se tratase Es como si solo existiera la pareja en cuestión y nada más que ellos. Yo, como se habrán podido dar cuenta, no quiero eso.**

**Por último, agradecerles a la gente que me manda reviews:** **sombra88, Eruka, , KhrisTB, Ri, alessa-vulturi, y en especial a Hitomi Hozuki, quien me ayudó muchísimo con sus comentarios **** ... Muchas gracias :3, se nota que mi historia les interesa y les importa mi bienestar de escritora, hahahahaha. Ya en serio, son GENIALES, ustedes quienes me motivan a seguir ;) aunque sean pocos quienes se atreven a dejarme uno. Por eso, quiero insistir con el tema de los reviews:**

**Cada vez que no dejas un review, un escritor deja botada su historia en el capítulo final:)**


	7. Lluvia y apagón

**Inspirada por la hemosísima escritora Elanta (a quien por si no notaron admiro mucho), comencé a escribir el fic ayudada con música, ya que me sentía un poquitín bloqueada. No es necesario que las escuchen, obviamente, pero es para que sepan lo que me inspiró al momento de escribir. Sin más, los dejo con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, escribo solo por diversión (y porque se me da la gana).**

**beteo y agradecimientos: Alfy-Malfoy**

* * *

><p>Lluvia y apagón.<p>

Observo con hastío ver la lluvia caer. La verdad es que amo la lluvia, pero últimamente todo me pone de mal humor. Cuando mi madre me dijo que iba a tener un estúpido hermano menor, les dejé de dirigir la palabra. Apenas me despedí de ellos cuando volví a Hogwarts y no contesto sus cartas; obviamente devoro con gusto los enormes paquetes de caramelos que recibo, aunque cada día los dulces me parecen más insípidos. La verdad es que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, me siento un tanto culpable e ingrato al tratar de esa manera a mis padres, pero ¿qué les costaba consultarme al respecto? Soy su hijo, maldita sea. Si voy a compartir Malfoy Manor con un renacuajo estúpido, al menos que me pidan mi opinión al respecto.

Sea como sea, el asunto de un hermano nuevo, sumado al hecho de la revista que descubrí, a la actitud de mi abuelo, a todo lo que me han ocultado —sobre todo la verdadera naturaleza del Señor Tenebroso— me tienen los nervios de punta. Cada día estoy más intolerante, y eso me preocupa un poco. No quiero terminar siendo un cínico amargado al que todo le desagrada, pero al parecer, me estoy convirtiendo en uno.

O quizás siempre lo fui.

David se fue a su casa al día siguiente con bastante mejor ánimo, aunque después de un par de meses de aquél incidente aún me siento culpable. Como ya es usual en ellos, mis padres no me dijeron nada aparte de "ya hablaremos de eso algún día", pero David dijo que mi padre se disculpó por todo y que fue bastante amable; que era el mejor, que a él le hubiese encantado tener un padre así y todo eso. Yo siempre he pensado así respecto a mi padre, pero, por otro lado, hay tantas cosas que me han ocultado que no creo que pueda perdonárselos…

—Oye, gordo.

—¿Qué, sangre sucia?

—¿Cómo se llamaba la prefecta?

— Lyra Burke— le dice Phillip.

Resoplo con fastidio, David no para de pensar en ella y recién ahora se viene a enterar de su apellido. Creo que es ese trágico amor a primera vista del que tanto se habla en las novelas, que provoca que te desangres de sufrimiento y des tu vida por él ¿por qué hombres y mujeres son capaces de suicidarse por una cara bonita? Nunca lo sabré.

—Mi madre dice que su familia es traidora a la sangre porque luchó en contra del Señor Tenebroso en la batalla de Hogwarts, así que ustedes dos serían la pareja perfecta. Un sangre sucia y una traidora.— Rechino los dientes recordando el incidente de mi abuelo. Cada día odio más esa expresión. A David al parecer no le importa.

Estábamos en una Sala de Estar en el segundo piso. La verdad es que cuando llueve prefiero con creces la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero Albus tiene tantos amigos y la mar de primos de otras casas — sobre todo en Gryffindor— que ahí lo pasa fenomenal. Los sillones están gastados y sucios, los cojines roídos y sin relleno y la enorme cantidad de gente bulliciosa en él, solo hacen de la sala de estar aún más estrecha e incómoda. Pero eso no es lo peor.

Mientras él nos abandona para hablar con su prima, nosotros solo recibimos miradas feas y menosprecios por ser los únicos Slytherin en ese lugar. Ya me quiero ir. Jamás había pensado que me sentiría tan incómodo. Además, hace tiempo no puedo hablar con Albus. Quiero que sea la primera persona que sepa lo de mi hermano, pero últimamente anda tan ocupado con sus amigos de las otras casas, que no puedo estar con él a solas.

Eso me irrita.

—Pensé que nos decían "La Mesa Vacía" porque nadie de nuestra casa se quedó a luchar contra el dictador ese.— Suficiente, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de batallas que pasaron cuando ni siquiera habíamos nacido?— exploto—. Me tienen harto. Que Slytherin esto, que Gryffindor aquello, que los _muggles_, que la pureza de la sangre. En serio, supérenlo.

—¿Superar algo que destruyó miles de familias? Eres un crío ignorante e insensible— me dice una chica de tercero de Ravenclaw que pasaba por ahí.

—Tú no te metas— le digo sin amedrentarme.

—¿Qué está pasando acá? — pregunta un prefecto de Hufflepuff. Muchos curiosos se empiezan a acercar a nosotros lentamente.

—El mocoso de los Malfoy estaba insultando a los hijos de _muggles_— dice otro chico de Ravenclaw con saña.

—¡Eso es mentira! — digo poniéndome de pie.

La gente comienza a aullar con intención de arrojarle más leña al fuego. Imbéciles sin vida propia. Como si hubiera activado un mecanismo, más gente se acerca a nosotros, ahora de manera agresiva. David, serenamente se pone de pie junto a mí, previendo el peligro que se acerca y Phillip se escabulle

—¡Te escuché con tus amigos hablando de traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias!— me replica la chica de Ravenclaw que me increpó primero.

—Ese fue Phillip insultando a David— le digo con una mueca de desprecio, para que no crea que me intimida solo por ser minoría.

—Yo no veo al idiota de Warrington por acá— dije el hermano de Albus, acercándose—. Malfoy, no mientas, que si lo haces, tu nariz puede crecer hasta ser tan grande como tu ego.— Los demás se ríen burlonamente.

Lo que nos faltaba, la risa fácil de la plebe dispuesta a aplaudir a su bufón.

—¿Es eso posible?— pregunta uno de sus amigos.

—Oigan, en serio— dice David con tono tranquilizador- estábamos hablando pacíficamente por acá. No tienen por qué tratarnos mal gratuitamente solo porque somos de Slytherin.

—Así es— digo con un asentimiento.

—Mira quién habla, Malfoy, el estirado que menosprecia a las demás casas. Además, yo los escuché diciendo que la Gran Guerra le importaba un rábano— dijo otra chica de Ravenclaw.

—Escuchen, mocosos— nos dice el prefecto de Hufflepuff—, mi padre, el gran Zacharias Smith, luchó valientemente en esa guerra. Todo para darle a las futuras generaciones la paz y armonía que ellos nunca tuvieron y ustedes…

—¿Ah sí? Pues a mí mi madre me dijo que tu padre se fue derechito a su salvación antes de la batalla, cometiendo actos de valentía pura, como pisarle los talones y empujar a los alumnos de primero.— David escucha la voz de Burke, quien llegó con Travers al parecer atraídos por el escándalo, y se pone rojo de inmediato.

—Tu madre ni siquiera estuvo ahí— la encara una Gryffindor de séptimo que se la pasa en la biblioteca.

—Sí lo estuvo. Ahora, les agradecería que dejaran a los alumnos de primero en paz, si no quieren que les quite puntos y los reporte por acoso estudiantil.

—Es buena haciendo esos reportes— dice Travers asintiendo—, así que yo que ustedes le haría caso.

Un jugador de quidditch de Ravenclaw enorme se acerca a ellos de manera intimidante y los mira de amenazadoramente. La expresión de los prefectos —Burke severa y Travers divertido— no cambia ni un ápice, por lo que el tipo de Ravenclaw se aburre y se va haciendo un gesto grosero, los demás lo imitan. La escena se disuelve.

—¿Están bien? — pregunta Burke mirándonos y David se ruboriza—. Creo que sería mejor que salieran de acá. Nosotros tenemos que hacer una ronda, podrían acompañarnos. — La verdad no quiero darles en el gusto a los estúpidos de las otras casas, pero David la sigue como atraído por un imán, por lo que no me queda otra.

— Vaya que son famosos para ser alumnos de primero— nos dice Travers divertido—. Yo mi primer enfrentamiento lo tuve en tercero, con duelo incluido.

—Demian, no les des ideas— le dice Burke severamente y nos pregunta— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Nada— digo para zanjar el asunto, pero David responde de inmediato, traicionándome.

—Estábamos con Phillip, un compañero de nosotros, y nos dijo que tu familia era traidora a la sangre porque peleó en la batalla de Hogwarts—yo traicionado por un amigo por culpa de una mujer, quién lo diría—. También— prosiguió David, poniéndose más rojo que nunca— dijo que haríamos buena pareja porque como yo soy sangre sucia…— Burke le sonríe y le acaricia el cabello.

—Eres muy lindo, pero eres demasiado pequeño. Quizás en unos años más…—Travers se ríe y ella lo reprende con la mirada—. En todo caso, no está bien que digas que eres un sangre sucia, es una expresión es muy fea que se usa como insulto.

—Pero ya me acostumbré, además de Phillip, mucha gente me dice así.

—¿Gente de nuestra casa? — pregunta Burke alzando las cejas. David enmudece. Al parecer ha metido la pata. Unos pocos chicos de tercero siempre lo molestan con lo de sangre sucia, pero a él no le importa.

Al parecer a los prefectos sí les importa. Yo no sabía que "_sangre sucia_" era tan mala palabra. Digo, suena horrible, pero solo me di cuenta de su gravedad al ver la reacción de todos en la cena de navidad.

—N-no…— Burke entrecerró los ojos y el rostro de Travers denotaba cierta preocupación.

—¿No habrán sido unos chicos de tercero?, ¿Derrick, Harper y Pucey?

—N-no, no, digo, solo Phillip me dice así… pero es en tono de broma porque yo le digo gordo… mierda— dice cuando los prefectos nos dejan y se van a quizás donde—. Ahora quedaré como un bocón— finaliza con un susurro.

—No te preocupes, no creo que sean tan tontos como para increparlos.

—Ojalá.

Finalmente nos vamos a la Sala Común, hogar dulce hogar, y vemos que Phillip no está ahí. David sigue preocupado por el tema de los idiotas de tercero que lo molestan y su rostro lo delata.

—David ¿quieres jugar gobstones con nosotros? Somos muy pocos— pregunta Andrew acercándose a él.

—Lo siento, no tengo gobstones y no sé cómo jugar— responde un tanto apenado. Andrew se encoge de hombros, incómodo.

—Te puedo pasar mi otro juego, no está en muy buen estado pero sirve. La verdad es que es un juego bastante estúpido, pero estamos matando el tiempo de lluvia.

Mientras Andrew le explica las reglas a David yo subo a la habitación. Le vendrá bien a David un poco de sociabilización después de todo lo mal que lo ha pasado. Menos mal que a Andrew siempre está tratando de mantener una conversación con él. A pesar de que ese chico desprecia todo, le importa un rábano que David no sea de "sangre pura", algo raro considerando que es descendiente de los Black.

Ahora solo estoy yo y mis malditas tribulaciones.

**Korn – Freak on a leash**

Cierro las cortinas de mi cama y me tapo con las sábanas, como si una enfermedad mortal me aquejara. _"¿Se podrá morir de impotencia?_" me pregunto mientras miro el techo de mi cama con un nudo en la garganta horrible que no había notado hasta el momento de quedarme solo.

Recuerdo los días en que estaba comenzando a acercarme a Albus. En ese corto, pero relativamente tranquilo período, Hogwarts y Slytherin no parecía tan mal. Pero ahora que he descubierto tantas cosas respecto al pasado, eso sumado a todo lo que ocurre en mi casa, siento unas ganas de vomitar constantes. Los frecuentes conflictos con los de otras casas no hacen más que empeorar toda la situación. Creo haberles dicho que odio el contacto humano, y el hecho de que la gente busque conflictos conmigo me altera enormemente, aunque trate de hacerme el fuerte al que todo le resbala.

Me gustaría ser como Albus y estar por sobre todo eso, pero no puedo. En mi vida jamás me prepararon para todo lo que está pasando. Mi familia me crió como un asocial inválido, ciego e ignorante. Me gustaría ser como David y reírme burlonamente de la adversidad, pero no me parezco a él en lo más mínimo; si hasta al quejoso y apático de Andre le agrada muchísimo David. En cambio, yo no le agrado a nadie, y yo mismo me lo busqué. Incluso, me gustaría ser un poco, solo un poco, como Phillip, un Slytherin a la antigua que no le importa nada, o como mi abuelo, orgullosísimo de su status y con la cabeza en alto. Pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de sentir un arrebato de cólera cuando recuerdo la escena de navidad, cuando recuerdo las estupideces que hizo un loco obsesionado con su estatus de mago, cuando recuerdo que el fundador de nuestra casa se basaba en criterios estúpidos para seleccionar.

Yo estoy en la nada. No pertenezco a ningún lugar. Lo único que me mantuvo a salvo de caer en ideales extintos de una revolución frustrada, fue el velo de la ignorancia, tras el que me criaron mis padres.

_Ahora, nada de eso existe_, pienso mientras cierro los ojos.

_Quizás estoy roto…_

Camino por una cuerda floja con indiferencia, como si eso fuese lo más fácil del mundo. Abajo, está un mago alto con uniforme, pose rígida, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, mirándome expectante. El público me abuchea. Puedo ver entre ellos a todos los familiares de Albus, todos igual de pecosos y pelirrojos, como si de un ser genérico se tratasen. Los demás tienen un rostro borroso, pero todos insultan y me hacen gestos de desprecio. Veo además en el público a fantasmas de la guerra pasada, mirándome con reproche como si yo los hubiese asesinado personalmente.

"_¡Scorpius_!" mis padres me llaman desde el otro lado de la cuerda, invitándome a seguir cruzando por ella. Yo los miro y avanzo hasta darme cuenta de que ahora ya no mantienen su vista en mí. Una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y pelo platinado se abre paso entre ellos y me mira con una mueca burlona.

"_Estás_ _roto, hermanito. Ya no sirves ¿Sabes por qué Ursa se deshizo de todas sus muñecas? Porque están todas rotas. Cuando sus bichos rosas ya no le sirvan hará lo mismo._"

Miro hacia el fondo y ahí está mi abuelo, Phillip con sus padres, los chicos de tercero que molestan a David y muchos adultos uniformados que conforman un círculo alrededor el mago alto. Phillip me grita que salte, que todo está mejor en el abismo, que el Señor Tenebroso es genial, pero yo solo busco en él a Albus. Escucho su risa y giro la cabeza hacia las gradas. Ahí está con sus padres, apuntándome con el dedo y riéndose de mí.

"_¡Scorpius!_" me grita Phillip para que vaya hacia ellos.

"_¡No!_" le digo moviendo mi cabeza enérgicamente, pero la gente comienza a abuchear más fuerte y yo caigo con una sensación de vértigo que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

—¡Scorpius!

—¡No!— grito decidido con los párpados apretados, como si eso evitara la caída.

—Scorpius, maldita sea ¡despierta!

Abro los ojos con el corazón latiendo con furia y veo Phillip zamarreándome con fuerza.

—Maldición, Phillip, hay mejores formas de despertarme— le digo tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración.

—No adivinas lo que acabo de escuchar en la sala de estar con las orejas extensibles que me regaló Travers.

—¿Que los de otras casas nos odian y Albus es muy popular? Vaya novedad— le digo incorporándome.

—No, idiota. El hermano Albus estaba hablando con sus amigos en un rincón, algo bastante raro en él, ya sabes que siempre está en el centro de todo.

—Ya.— La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar de la familia de Albus, por lo que me doy vuelta.

Phillip me vuelve a zamarrear, ahora por detrás.

—¡Estaban hablando de entrar al baño de los prefectos a medianoche! No sé cómo, pero se consiguieron la contraseña y saben dónde queda.

—¿Y, quieres acusarlos? Pues anda tú solo, yo no estoy de ánimos— digo secándome el sudor frío de mi frente.

—No seas tonto, Scorpius. Es obvio que irán con la capa ¡Es nuestra oportunidad perfecta! — Yo la verdad había olvidado toda esa estupidez de la capa, ya ni me interesaba.

—¿Acaso la mencionaron?

—No, pero es obvio que la utilizarán. No van a ir a esas horas de la noche yendo sin la capa, sería estúpido de su parte.

—Supongo que tienes razón— digo. Pese a que perdí todo interés por ese objeto mágico, tenía ganas de hacerle algo al idiota de James después de lo que ocurrió hoy—. ¿Albus ya lo sabe?

—Sí, le dije en la sala de estar, pero no pareció muy interesado y me ignoró, el muy traidor. Hay que convencerlo, después de todo, es su capa—. Un segundo ¿Albus seguía en la sala de estar? Eso quiere decir que él estaba cuando ocurrió toda esa discusión estúpida ¿por qué no nos defendió? Aprieto la mandíbula y entrecierro mis ojos.

—Dile a David que lo convenza, yo no lo haré; no estoy de ánimos— le digo con una mirada significativa.

—Tú nunca estás de ánimos— me dice rodando los ojos y cerrando mi cortina al irse.

Phillip tiene razón.

**In flames – Free fall**

Al final David convenció a Albus de reunirnos después de clases en el patio, a conversar el asunto de la capa. Había dejado de llover. El aire estaba limpio, la tierra estaba húmeda, desprendiendo un aroma agradable y los árboles tenían sus hojas lavadas más verdes. No había nadie que pudiera escucharnos trazar nuestro plan. Bueno, primero había que convencer a Albus.

—No lo sé— dijo Albus incómodo—. La verdad es que quería quitarle la capa por una especie de venganza infantil por todas las jugarretas que James me ha hecho, pero la verdad es que después de navidad mi hermano está bastante afectuoso conmigo, como si me hubiera extrañado, o algo así.— Genial, ahora Albus no solo defenderá a su prima, sino también a su hermano.

—Tienes razón, a nosotros también nos extrañó muchísimo en navidad— le digo con descaro—. Nos extrañó tanto que en la mañana nos dio nuestros respectivos regalos de navidad atrasados y les dijo a los de las otras casas que no nos molestaran más. Ah sí, y luego nos dio un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en la frente.— David y Phillip rieron burlonamente y Albus frunció el entrecejo con disgusto, como cada vez que alguno de nosotros lanzaba un comentario sarcástico sobre su familia—. Debiste haber estado de nuestro lado Albus, no del de ellos— le añado escupiendo estas palabras con veneno.

—¿De qué hablas, Scorpius?

—De lo que pasó hoy en la sala de estar. Eres un traidor a tu Casa, como siempre lo sospeché— le dice Phillip en tono dramático, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Vamos, gordo— le dice David.— Tú fuiste el que huyó cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, no Albus.

—Oh, tenemos otro Gryffindor encubierto que le besa el culo a la superestrella de Hogwarts ¿Por qué no vas a darte el lote con Albus a la mesa de los leones? Allá recibirán muy bien a un sangre sucia y a un hijo del elegido.

—Phillip, me tienes harto. Tus comentarios además de ser ignorantes son bastante repetitivos— le dice Albus.

—De todos modos, en el fondo tiene razón, Albus— dice David entrecerrando los ojos de una forma que jamás lo había visto hacerlo—. A veces siento que te avergüenzas de nosotros y nos evitas en público, como hoy.

—Si por eso fuese no iría con ustedes a la sala de estar… —comienza Albus, pero Phillip lo interrumpe.

—Sí, claro. En primer lugar no "vas con nosotros", nos arrastras hacia allá porque el marica de Scorpius te hace caso en todo…

—¡No soy marica!

—… y en segundo lugar, apenas la ves te vas con la empollona de tu prima— finaliza Phillip como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no llames a mi prima empollona!— escuchar que Albus salta a defender el honor de su prima en lugar de responder lo que le estamos encarando me hace estallar.

—¿Puedes dejar de eludir el asunto principal, como siempre lo haces, Albus? Dime, ¿por qué demonios nos evitaste en la sala de estar? ¡Responde! — digo atropelladamente antes de darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Fue un tono imperativo, arrogante y ponzoñoso. Tan pronto hube articulado las palabras, me avergoncé de la horrible forma en que las dije. Albus me mira como si me desconociera.

Todos nos miramos en silencio y con desconfianza, como si aquella discusión nos hubiese enemistado automáticamente y sacado lo peor de nosotros. En ese momento, sentí que nuestra relación de amistad se había quebrado; que éramos todos un montón de farsantes; que la lluvia, al igual que lo hizo con las hojas de los árboles, había revelado nuestros verdaderos colores.

Phillip carraspeó, como si aquella interrupción no hubiese significado nada.

—Entonces, nos vemos hoy a las once y media en la quinta planta, específicamente detrás de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. Si tenemos algo de suerte Jsuelos e desprenderá unos segundos de su capa. De cualquier forma, aunque no los veamos, cuando la puerta se abra, arrojamos Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea, los desarmamos y nos llevamos la Capa —sentencia sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa con unos polvos negros. Admiro la capacidad de Phillip para exponernos su detallado plan después de aquella discusión, como si nada hubiese pasado. Al parecer tiene la sangre fría y nervios de acero—. Lo único difícil será dar con la capa, por lo que será crucial tantear mucho en la oscuridad llegar una hora antes para calcular los pasos que debemos dar para alcanzarla, ya que no veremos nada. También debemos estimar una zona en donde estarán ubicados antes de entrar al baño. Será complicado, pero corremos con ventaja porque…

David le pisó el pie a Phillip, quien chilló y lo insultó, para luego darse cuenta de que Rose estaba ahí ¿Habrá llegado hace mucho? No me había dado cuenta de su presencia porque me había quedado mirando al suelo mientras hacía dibujos en la tierra húmeda con una vara.

—Albus, debo mostrarles algo genial, sígueme con tus amigos— le dice la chica, risueña.

—Está ocupado— le digo con una mirada significativa.

—Oh, qué lástima. Es que Hagrid está curando a un hipogrifo bebé afuera de su cabaña y dijo que podíamos ir a verlo, que está muy dócil y podemos acariciarlo— dice su prima desilusionada, pero Albus se pone de pie.

—No te preocupes puede esperar—. Rose sonríe y se lleva a Albus de una mano. Yo aprieto los dientes mientras le deseo lo peor a esa pelirroja hecha en serie. Creo que la odio.

David se pone de pie, entusiasmado por la idea de ver a un hipogrifo. Phillip lo sujeta de la capa y lo amenaza para que no vaya. Obviamente, David lo ignora y corre hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Y ahí nos quedamos Phillip y yo, maldiciendo a la prima de Albus y a los hipogrifos.

—¿Crees que nos habrá escuchado?—pregunta Phillip. Me encojo de hombros. No lo sé, ni me importa saberlo en este momento.

—Mi madre me dijo que voy a tener un hermano— confieso de la nada mirando al suelo. A la mierda contarle primero al evasivo de Albus, necesito desahogarme con alguien.

Phillip hace una mueca de asco.

—Te compadezco. Lo mejor de ser hijo único es que recibes toda la atención y ya no tendrás ni eso— me dice con sinceridad.

—¿Tú crees que Albus, en el fondo, nos odie?

—Nunca he sabido lo que él piensa, su actitud me saca de quicio. Siento que se cree una estrella del quidditch, eludiendo siempre las preguntas de los periodistas y creyéndose lo mejor de lo mejor porque es muy solicitado por los demás— me dice encogiendo los hombros con la misma mueca de asco que hace su madre.

De la nada siento un ardor en mi garganta. Intento tragar saliva, pero no puedo.

* * *

><p>—No va a venir— dice Phillip rodando los ojos—, era obvio.<p>

—Dijo que vendría con David después de ir a ver a ese condenado hipogrifo. Han estado en la cabaña de Hagrid toda la puta tarde ¿qué tiene de especial un bicharraco que no puede ni volar?

Escuchamos unas pisadas silenciosas acercarse a nosotros. Luego de cerciorarnos que eran Albus y David les hacemos un gesto para que se acerquen a la estatua de Boris.

—Disculpen el retraso— dijo David—. Nos entretuvimos con el hipogrifo ¿Recibieron nuestra lechuza?

—Sí, ya calculamos los pasos que debemos dar, ustedes hagan lo mismo. Traten de hacerlos los más largos posibles y traten de predecir la dirección caminando con los ojos cerrados— le digo ignorando a Albus—. Phillip, eres muy gordo, escóndete más. El aludido gruñe y Albus y Phillip comienzan a ensayar. Luego de unos quince minutos nos escondemos todos tras la estatua, sin decirnos nada, esperando ver algo.

—¡No me pises!— le dice David a Phillip cuando este, impaciente, trata de cambiar de posición

—¡Shht! — me pongo un dedo en los labios, con el corazón latiéndome con furia.

De pronto, nos quedamos todos quietos. Todos alcanzamos a ver un tobillo asomarse, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Mi respiración se detiene. Están a unos veinte pasos de la puerta del baño de los prefectos. Miro a Phillip que está al lado mío, esperando a que asienta. Veo que su mano toma firmemente la bolsa de Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea.

Me preparo, el silencio es tal que escucho el sonido de una llama encenderse, siento una luz amarillenta a mis espaldas…

—Vaya, vaya— dice una voz jadeante detrás de nosotros— Slyhterins de primer año husmeando a medianoche. Siempre quise pillar a alguno.

Todos miramos hacia atrás y vemos al celador Roberts ¡Maldita sea, nos ha pillado!Phillip saca el polvo de su bolsillo, al parecer con toda la intención de atacar al celador para huir. Por suerte, Albus se percata de eso y le afirma la muñeca. Si el celador ya nos vio, no vale la pena seguir agravando la falta. Lo peor de todo es que el hermano de Albus no se alcanzó a quitar la maldita capa, por lo que probablemente ahora se estén devolviendo a su sala Común cautelosamente, quedando impune.

—¿Por qué no vamos a donde su jefe de casa?— nos invita con una sonrisa sardónica, empujándonos para que comencemos a caminar.

—Sabía que no era buena idea— dice Albus mirando al piso mientras nos dirigimos a las mazmorras guiados por la luz del farol de Roberts.

—Ay, sí— le dice Phillip— ahora tú eres el pobre cordero al que las serpientes despiadadas descarriaron, qué pena me das.

—¡Silencio!— nos dice el celador mientras bajamos las escaleras.

Repaso mi mierda de día: todo, absolutamente todo salió mal. El menosprecio de Albus, el asunto de David, la pelea con los de las otras casas… la presencia de Rose Weasley…

—Tu prima nos delató— le digo sin mirarlo en un susurro audible. Albus hizo una mueca de escepticismo, desechando mis dichos.

—Estás paranoico, Scorpius— me dice con una voz cargada de reproche.

—¡Fue tu prima, Albus, maldita sea! No te hagas el ciego ¡Sabes que nos delató! — le grito con los puños apretados por la ira. Albus me mira sorprendido.

—¡Les dije que se callaran! — nos dice el celador pegándome un manotazo en la nuca.

Acabo de volver tratar mal a mi mejor amigo. Al parecer se está transformando en una costumbre hacerlo. Creo que estoy actuando como todo un Malfoy.

—Scorpius ¿te ocurre algo? Te siento un poco raro estos últimos meses— me susurra con tono preocupado.

Pude haberle dicho muchas cosas, explicarle lo de mi futuro hermano, mis temores a volverme un cínico amargado, mi repulsión ante el pasado y los prejuicios del presente, decirle que lo extrañaba mucho; pero soy un maldito asocial, por lo que lo primero que salió de mi boca fue algo que me había estado guardando hace mucho tiempo, una de las tantas cosas que me pudrían por dentro, pero que no venía al caso:

—Tu hermano es un imbécil y tú prima una maldita empollona.

A veces siento que a Albus solo le importa su maldita familia y que David y yo solo somos una entretención para cuando no está con ellos.

Para él, somos la mierda menos apestosa de Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Ya pasó más de un mes de aquello, por suerte nos hicieron cumplir castigos separados. Yo tuve que ayudar a la bibliotecaria a clasificar los libros —tarea que en realidad no me pareció tan tediosa, sino más bien divertida— y Albus tuvo que acompañar a Hagrid al bosque prohibido (dicen por ahí que ese es un castigo usual para los que son amigos del semigigante). En cuando a Phillip y David, tuvieron que seleccionar plantas de botánica e inventariar los ingredientes de las pociones, respectivamente.<p>

Desde el fallido intento de robarnos la capa que no nos hablamos con Albus. No creo que me extrañe ni le importe, ahora se la pasa en la mesa de Gryffindor hablando y riendo con sus estúpidos amigos felices que no le causan preocupaciones ni malos ratos. A veces conversa un poco con David, pero a mí simplemente me ignora, al igual que yo a él.

Quién lo necesita. No quiero ser como la plebe para agradarle, ni tampoco voy a retractarme respecto a lo que dije de su familia.

Llega mi habitual paquete de golosinas y se lo doy a David y a Phillip para que se lo repartan entre ellos (en realidad se lo pelean) mientras me como unas tostadas insípidas cuya textura me parece bastante desagradable. Al parecer ya perdí toda afición por los dulces.

Además de mi paquete una lechuza familiar me extiende la pata. Una carta de mi primo. Quizás eso me anime un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Como pudieron darse cuenta, en este capítulo las cosas se ponen bastante feas en comparación a los primeros capítulos. Recuerden que todo esto es desde el punto de vista de Scorpius, por lo que toda visión de la realidad que tenga está parcializada e infectada con sus sentimientos. Como sea, el próximo capítulo termino con el primer año (¡Al fin!).<strong>

**Mención honrosa al Gran Zacharias Smith. Porque es grande, toda una leyenda y Hogwarts lo sabe (Ok, esa mención tuve que hacerla, siempre me pareció comiquísimo como personaje).**


	8. Duelos

Duelos.

**Para la primera parte de este capítulo me inspiré en una canción de una banda bastante tween ¿qué puedo decir? Me gustaba cuando era una joven incomprendida y sin mucho gusto musical en mi escuela. Siento que representa el lugar de los chicos de Slytherin a la perfección. Como siempre, las canciones son optativas.**

**My Chemical Romance – I'm not OK**

Albus clava sus penetrantes ojos en mí y doy vuelta mi rostro. Maldita sea, me ha descubierto, pienso mientras siento un extraño calor en mi cara.

La verdad es que ignorarlo se me hace bastante difícil, más aún cuando lo veo sentándose frente al lago junto a su hermano a conversar. Esos dos jamás se han llevado bien, por lo que verlos hace que mi casi nula curiosidad por la vida social de los demás se dispare.

—¿Pasa algo, Scorpius?

—Además de sangre sucia, idiota ¿Qué no ves que está mirando a Albus, como el marica que es?

—Oh, cállate, gordo. No es que tú derroches precisamente masculinidad...

Observo a David y Phillip discutir y desisto de inmediato de seguirles el juego, por lo que me apoyo en el haya tratando de olvidar el momento en que Albus me miró. Cubro mis ojos del sol con un libro con el que pretendía repasar historia de la magia y trato de dormir una siesta. Unos minutos después siento unos ligeros puntapiés en mi costado.

—Oye, oye Malfoy ¿ya no volvemos a jugar a la Batalla Final? La verdad es que me da pereza estudiar para los exámenes finales, y con los chicos queremos matar el tiempo. —Levanto el libro y veo a Andrew sosteniendo una caja y a su tropa mirándome con su clásica expresión aburrida. David y Phillip abandonan su discusión, con una expresión divertida en su rostro, anticipando mi respuesta.

—Destruí el juego —digo después de un largo suspiro, un tanto fastidiado.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso. Después de cumplir un castigo que nos dieron, discutió con Albus como por enésima vez, le sacó el juego del baúl y lo arrojó por la ventana —dice Phillip para luego reír burlonamente. Los amigos de Andrew lo secundan.

—No recuerdo que se hayan peleado en la habitación, pero vaya pendejo resultaste ser, Malfoy. David ¿quieres jugar ajedrez mágico? —le dice Andrew a David, mostrándole su caja y cambiando de tema. David asiente y se sientan como indios en el césped a jugar.

—Lo es, parecía un despechado —continúa Phillip con una risita y los demás lo acompañan, menos Andrew, quien al parecer encuentra tan interesante la conversación como el seguir la trayectoria de una hormiga ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en el objeto de burlas de mi grupo?

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso —digo poniéndome de pie—. Si me disculpan, debo ir a devolver esto a la biblioteca.

—Oh, vamos —me dice Ronald Zabini, un chico de color que resultó ser hijo de un amigo de mi padre—. No seas sensible.

—¿Es que no lo saben? Scorpius es marica y ahora anda en su período.

—¿Qué es el período? —pregunto antes de siquiera ofenderme.

—Es cuando las niñas maduran, le salen tetas y les sangra por ahí abajo —dice David moviendo una ficha.

—¡Qué asco! —Le digo mirándolo con una mueca—. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

—Pues de los _muggles_ mugrientos con los que vive ¿no es obvio?

Me doy vuelta instintivamente y veo a los chicos de tercero que molestan a David. Son tan patéticos que no me doy el trabajo de aprenderme sus nombres. Uno sostiene un bulto envuelto que llama peligrosamente mi atención.

—¿Ustedes tienen más vida aparte de la de seguir a David para meterse con él?

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos de él ¿Saben algo acerca de la nueva regla que prohíbe usar la expresión sangre sucia, so pena de citación a los padres y castigo?

—¡Es horrible! —exclama Phillip alarmado—. ¿Tienen algún tipo de detector o...?

—Creemos que tú y tu prefectita preferida andan tras de esto, O'Kielt ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—No sé nada —responde David, hierático.

—¿Ah si? Pues yo tengo un método para hacerte hablar —dice uno de los gorilas sacando su varita. Todos, incluso Phillip resoplando resignado sacamos la nuestra automáticamente. David y Andrew los miran unos segundos y luego siguen jugando como si nada pasara, bajando la varita. Esto al parecer enoja aún más a los gorilas.

—¡Rict-..!

—¡Oigan! Ya dejen eso.

—Pero si llegó El Salvador —dice Phillip con sarcasmo al ver a Albus acercarse corriendo a nosotros. —Mira, David, tus problemas de sangre sucia pobretón se han terminado, el hijo del elegido viene a defenderte. —Los de tercero ríen.

—Ya, gordo, no es gracioso.

—Con sólo agitar la varita tendrás el linaje impecable de los Peverell y una mansión más lujosa que la de los Malfoy —continúa Phillip azuzado por las risas de los de tercero.

—Phillip…

—"Los de Slytherin son un asco, pero los salvaré de todos modos porque así debe ser un héroe, dispuesto a ayudar a la plebe" ¿Qué se siente, Hyperion, que Albus te considere como parte de esa plebe que tanto odias?

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mí, Phillip? —le pregunta Albus seriamente una vez se sitúa entre David y los abusones.

—Oye, tranquilo, era broma —se retracta Phillip como el cobarde que es.

—Ya, niñito héroe, córrete —le dicen los de tercero.

—No —dice Albus manteniéndose firme y mirando a los abusones sin miedo. Aprieto firmemente mi varita, con el corazón latiéndome con violencia.

—Ahora que no está la prefectita traidora a la sangre para que te proteja utilizas a este niñato, ¿cierto?

—Cállate —le dice Andrew. David agita su mano como si estuviese matando una mosca y sigue enfocado en el juego. El chico se exaspera, empuja a Albus y patea las piezas del ajedrez.

—¿Pero qué…? —uno de los secuaces del chico le arroja el bulto de lleno en la pierna—. ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —lo insulta David para luego soltar un grito desgarrado de dolor. En seguida el aire se llena de conjuros y luces. Un caos de insultos, gritos y maldiciones erradas.

—¿Tu hueso ya se recompuso?

—Sí.

Ahora estábamos todos sentados en la enfermería, incluidos los chicos de tercero. Resulta que lo que le arrojaron a David era una piedra gigante y le dejó un chichón enorme que resultó ser una fractura. La mayoría de nosotros solo recibimos maleficios inofensivos, como piernas de gelatina o forúnculos, pero de todas maneras fuimos todos enviados a la enfermería, en donde nuestra Jefe de Casa nos tiró una reprimenda y nos dijo que enviaría prefectos para que nos escoltaran a la Sala Común antes de irse.

—Esto no se ha terminado, O'kielt —le dice uno de tercero quien ahora lleva una venda que cubre su ojo izquierdo.

—Me imaginaba —dice Albus rodando los ojos.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en todo, maldito niño héroe? —pregunta un gorila.

—Porque defiendo a mis amigos. Quizás tú no puedas entender eso, debido a que solo andas por ahí con compañía para no sentirte solo.

—¿Eso no te suena familiar, Phillip? —pregunta David. Los amigos de Andrew y yo reímos.

—¡Silencio! —dice el gorila—. Nos vemos el próximo viernes a medianoche en el bosque prohibido, O'Kielt. Si te sientes valiente, ve solo. De lo contrario —cosa que sabemos que harás— ve con tus amigos para que te defiendan.

—Eso me parece un poco hipócrita considerando que ustedes lo superan en edad y en número —replica Albus.

—Sí, como sea. —En ese momento se abre la puerta y llegan dos prefectos de séptimo. David baja su cabeza con desilusión.

—Vamos —nos dice el prefecto con tono de hastío—. A la Sala Común, sin protesta, sin conversaciones, sin rechistes. —El gorila se pone de pie y le lanza a David una mirada desafiante antes de seguirlo.

Mis compañeros —incluido Albus— me miran, al parecer esperando algo. Creo me ven como un líder o algo así. Esa extraña sensación de poder me alentó a hablar firmemente.

—Iremos todos, sin excepción. A quien se le ocurra echarse para atrás a última hora y dejarnos solos, me encargaré personalmente de hacerle la vida imposible por el resto de su vida escolar. Aquel maleficio de mocomurciélagos que vieron es solo un poco de lo que sé. Quedan advertidos.

—Sabía que dirías eso —me dice Albus sonriéndome. Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojo y aparto mi mirada de la suya.

—S-sí, lo que sea —digo poniéndome de pie y siguiendo a la prefecta.

**Opeth — Harlequin forest **

—¿Es idea mía o estamos haciendo exactamente lo mismo por lo que nos castigaron hace meses? —susurra Phillip.

—¿Escabullirse a media noche rompiendo más de una decena de reglas? Sip, en efecto —le digo a Phillip, a quien prácticamente tuvimos que arrastrar entre todos.

El viernes en la noche estamos todos en el punto de encuentro que nos dieron los gorilas en el desayuno de esta mañana, sentados en las raíces de un enorme árbol arrojando piedras a un hueco de un abeto contiguo para matar el tiempo, acompañados por el ulular de los búhos.

—¿Por qué se juntan con este cobarde? —nos pregunta Andrew con una mueca de hastío.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Porque sin mí se aburrirían como una ostra. Me necesitan —dice Phillip con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal, quizás asustado.

Una brisa primaveral nocturna mece las hojas y un hombre lobo aúlla a la distancia. Las ramas crujen y Phillip se sobresalta.

—¿Y si es una trampa y no se presentan? —pregunta David.

—Eso sería muy bajo hasta para ellos ¿no crees? —le digo—. No presentarse y además acusarnos. Eso es de rastreros.

—Exacto —me dice Albus dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez desde la enfermería. Menos mal que está oscuro—. Algo digno de ellos.

—Entonces, es una trampa, ¿nos vamos antes de que llegue Roberts? —me pregunta el otro amigo de Andrew, un tal Randyll Lestrange.

—Esperemos media hora y nos vamos: si se presentan quedaríamos como cobardes —digo horrorizado ante esa idea.

—¿Planeando escapar, Malfoy? Jamás lo hubiese esperado de ti… oh, ahora que lo recuerdo tu padre y tus abuelos hicieron lo mismo ¿no? Escapar de la batalla final y todo eso. —Los gorilas aparecen entre dos árboles armando un estruendo con sus pisadas y risas burlonas.

—Al grano, gorila —le digo poniéndome de pie—. David, recuerda el plan —le susurro dándole un apretón de hombros.

Los demás me imitan y sacamos todos nuestras varitas.

—¡Locomotor mortis! —Ronald es el primero en caer como un bulto al suelo, haciendo crujir muchas ramas. Su amigo, al tratar de apartarlo del camino, se tropieza con él y su varita sale disparada.

—Maldita sea —mascullo— ¡Expelliarmus! —la varita de uno de los gorilas sale disparada.

Albus le lanza un maleficio petrificador a otro gorila, fallando por unos centímetros, por lo que el otro aprovecha el impulso para desarmarme. Phillip, chillando como un cerdo se esconde en el hueco del árbol y Andrew le prende fuego a unas ramas para buscar mi varita.

—¡Idiota! —le dice Phillip desde el hueco del árbol volviendo a chillar —¡hubieras utilizado el encantamiento iluminador y ya!

—No me lo sé —dice luego de ser desarmado por un gorila, abalanzándose sobre él para pelear a puño limpio. Yo aún busco la mía iluminado ahora por las llamas mientras gateo: jamás caeré tan bajo como para tener que recurrir a las confrontaciones físicas.

—¡Apaga eso, arrójale tierra o algo! —me dice Ronald que aún yace en el suelo con las piernas unidas. Al parecer su amigo al caer perdió la conciencia. Veo que el fuego comienza a propagarse, por lo que comienzo a pisarlo para apagarlo. Trato de no pensar en lo ridículo que me debo ver tratando de evitar un incendio. Albus abandona el duelo para ayudarme a apagar el fuego. Me quito mi capa, la arrojo a las llamas y comienzo a pisarla.

—Ahora todos tus amigos cayeron, sangre sucia dice uno de los gorilas acorralando a David en un delgado árbol. Sus amigos, quienes al parecer ya recuperaron sus varitas se unen a él conjurando todos un maleficio al mismo tiempo—. ¡Desmaius! —David, de acuerdo con nuestro plan de contingencia, se escabulló a última hora y los tres maleficios le dieron al árbol en el que estaba apoyado, el cual comienza a caer con un crujido.

—¡Albus, quítate de ahí! —grita David quien se salvó por unos centímetros. Veo que Albus ya no está al lado mío, sino que corre hacia los gorilas inmóviles con la varita en alto.

—¡Wingardium leviosa! —Antes de que el árbol pueda aplastar a los gorilas, Albus hace levantar el árbol con el encantamiento, evitando la caída—. ¡Qué esperan, quítense de ahí! —les dijo a los gorilas, quienes obedecieron aún sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. Vaya que son estúpidos. Albus baja la varita y el árbol cae con un débil estruendo.

—Tienes agallas, chico —le dice un gorila con voz temblorosa al entender lo que había ocurrido, dándole un golpecito en el hombro luego de incorporarse—. Eso no quiere decir que ahora nos agrades, no te hagas ilusiones. —Dicho esto se va con sus amigos.

—Entonces… ¿no nos molestarán más? —dice David tratando de despertar al chico Lestrange.

—Eso parece —dice Andrew bostezando. Lestrange despierta—. Debemos ser los peores duelistas del mundo —añade al ver el estado en el que nos encontramos—. Fue patético, la verdad, dimos pena.

—Sí, Scorpius se veía tan tonto tratando de apagar las llamas —dijo Phillip con una risa burlona, saliendo del agujero.

—Y tú, como siempre escondiéndote, le digo con un gruñido cogiendo mi capa y sacudiéndola.

—Ahora sí que Superestrella será famoso, ya verán. Dirán que les salvó la vida a esos y que el minúsculo y miserable árbol que levantó era un roble de cien años que pesaba toneladas. Ya verán.

—Cállate, gordo. Será mejor que nos vayamos de acá —les digo siguiendo la senda que tomaron los gorilas.

Phillip no se equivocaba. Después de eso, la popularidad de Albus se disparó por los cielos.

**Evanescence ****— Where will you go?**

El último examen se acerca, por lo que voy a buscar un volumen en la biblioteca para repasar pociones. En el trayecto se me acercan unas chicas de Ravenclaw.

—Oye, eres compañero de Albus Potter, ¿cierto?

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —le pregunto sin mirarlas. Ya sé lo que me dirán: "¿Es verdad que levantó un roble gigantesco y rescató a gente en el bosque prohibido? Wow, Albus es tan genial, es igual de genial que su padre, me gustaría salir con él". Ha sido así toda la semana.

—Sí, él es con quien se juntaba antes —dice la otra niña con tono mandón. Vaya, mis sospechas se han confirmado. Soy parte de los chismorreos estudiantiles. —Oye, entrégale esto ¿quieres? —continúa tendiéndome unas tarjetas con forma de corazón que cambian de color.

—¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes? —pregunto con una punzada desagradable en mi estómago, aún sin mirarlas—. Espera, sí, se los daré. —Tomo las tarjetas y las chicas se van con una risita nerviosa sin siquiera agradecerme. Al llegar a la biblioteca arrugo las tarjeras y las arrojo a un papelero. Esas no merecen ni ser conocidas por Albus. Nadie en todo Hogwarts lo merece. Él es único.

Aún mascullando saco el volumen de pociones y le pido a la bibliotecaria que me anote.

—¿Al final se irá el próximo año? —le pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Pues sí, todos mis hijos estarán bien cuidados acá en Hogwarts, por lo que podremos irnos a Marruecos a ver la nueva generación de arzas que están creciendo a orillas del mar. Mi esposo quiere una investigación acuciosa y deberemos estar un año.

—Ah… —No sé qué decirle. Creo que la extrañaré. A veces me gusta mirarla y tratar de imaginarme cómo era a mi edad. Probablemente hubiésemos sido buenos amigos.

—Ten, un regalo —me dice entregándome el volumen de pociones junto con un libro de aspecto pesadísimo —cuando estaba sola, me refugiaba en los libros. Quizás te sirva.

—Gracias —le digo un tanto avergonzado. Creo que hasta ella se dio cuenta que ya no estoy tan acompañado como antes.

Chicas de diversas casas se acercan a mí en el trayecto a la Sala Común, pero las ignoro, tratando de desentrañar un poco el lío que hay en mi cabeza. A estas alturas ya debería haber superado el hecho de que a Albus no le importo, pero no. El problema es que no se si ya no le importo, si me odia, si me extraña, o si está esperando algo…

Me recuesto en mi cama tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. Albus me exaspera, y mucho. Cuando lo veo tan feliz y silencioso caminando por los pasillos me dan ganas de zamarrearlo y decirle que reaccione, que vuelva a fijarse en mí, a dirigirme la palabra. Pero las pocas veces que lo hace trato de ignorarlo. Maldita sea. Sus admiradores no lo conocen como yo lo conozco, no lo quieren por lo que él realmente es, son todos unos falsos. Eso me enoja más de lo que debería.

—¿David? —se abre la puerta y mi corazón se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Albus, quien me mira por unos instantes que se me hacen eternos —¿Scorpius, has visto a David?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Sigue la desagradable voz de Phillip, si escuchas algún insulto debe estar cerca de él —le digo encogiéndome de hombros, incómodo ante la situación.

Contra todo pronóstico Albus se ríe, y yo, contagiado con su risa, lo hago también. Vaya, no me reía hace mucho tiempo. Albus comienza a acercase a mi cama.

—Tú… tú me debes una disculpa —dice Albus sentándose en mi cama una vez su risa hubo cesado.

Lo miro un tanto divertido, tratando de captar algo en su expresión que me hiciera pensar que lo decía en tono de broma. No. Ahí estaba, entrecerrando esos ojos que extrañamente tanto me fascinan y la cabeza ladeada, esperando inútilmente que salgan de mi boca unas palabras que jamás me rebajaré a pronunciar.

—No sé de qué hablas. Es más, creo que eres tú el que nos debe una disculpa por rehuir siempre de nosotros.

Albus abre los ojos con sorpresa y clava en mí esa mirada tan característica de él. Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos en silencio. Esos minutos se me hacen horas.

—Scorpius, estuve meditándolo mucho, y si en realidad considerara que debería disculparme lo haría, pero no.

—No he hecho nada malo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Tratar a mis amigos y familia como si fuesen lo peor del mundo no es estar mal?

—¿Tratar a tus amigos y compañeros de casa como si fuesen algo sucio de lo que avergonzares no está mal?

—Ya te dije que no es eso, Scorpius.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es... Demasiado complejo. Tú no entenderías —responde Albus mordiéndose el labio, un tanto nervioso. Bingo, logré incomodarlo.

—¿Y tus estúpidos amigos de otras casas sí? Vamos, si esos borregos descerebrados te entienden, creo que yo también puedo hacerlo.

—Deja de tratarlos así —me dice con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a mosquearse.

—¿Así como? ¿Como los hijitos de papi bien adoctrinados que me miran feo por ser hijo de quién soy? ¿Cómo esos borregos que te siguen solo porque eres famoso? Tus amigos son la exacta definición de "plebe", Albus, asúmelo.

—Eres muy cruel al decir eso, Scorpius. Es como si me estuvieras diciendo que no tengo nada especial… en la ceremonia de selección el sombrero me mandó a Slytherin convencidísimo de que ahí haría verdaderos amigos. Vaya que se equivocaba.

—¿Ah sí? Pues qué lástima por ti. Ve a decirle a la directora que te cambie de la casa que tanto desprecias y ve a reunirte con la plebe —Creo que estoy metiendo la pata. Lo hice sentirse mal, y en lugar de disculparme, sigo atacándolo. Pero no puedo parar.

—¡Sabes que no desprecio a mi Casa! Además ¿Puedes dejar de decirles "plebe"? ¡Por favor!

—¡Pero Albus! Sabes que lo son…

—¡No lo son, Scorpius! Para ti todo es "vulgar" y "de la plebe". Nada está a tu altura de ser superior ¿Sabes? No sé por qué eres mi amigo, yo tengo muchas actitudes que me hacen de ese grupo de gente que tanto desprecias.

—Por supuesto que no, Albus. Nunca quise decir que no tenías nada especial o algo así.

—¿Ah no? Me gusta el quidditch, converso sobre cosas banales, me gustan las muestras de afecto, pensar en los demás y no solo en mí mismo, soy apegado a mi familia, asúmelo, Scorpius, soy exactamente la definición de "plebe"…

—Eres diferente a ellos, ¡mírate! —Al momento de decir eso, yo mismo volví a ver lo que vi en él la primera vez que lo vi. Me incorporé para acercarme a él y verlo mejor. Ese "algo" que lo hace tan especial, esos ojos, esa mirada tan profunda que tiene, esa boca…

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué aún más a él y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso fugaz, apenas un roce de labios, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta lo mucho que me gustaba Albus. Vaya, resulta que ahora, efectivamente como Phillip decía, soy un marica.

—¿Scorpius? —me dice alejando su rostro de mí luego de este breve contacto. Siento que aquello fue insignificante, quiero más, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que estaré con él para toda la vida.

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más. —Dicho esto se incorpora y deja habitación.

Ahora sí que me caí al abismo.

El último día de Hogwarts no tengo nada que celebrar. Fui el mejor promedio de mi generación, mi odiada Casa ganó la Copa de las Casas (la de quidditch la ganaron los de Gryffindor, pero la verdad es que una copa en donde priman las habilidades físicas me parece bastante insignificante), pero yo solo puedo pensar en el rechazo de Albus y en lo solo que me encuentro en el mundo.

Es un día soleado, verde y lleno de brisa. Mientras todos disfrutan de su último desayuno en Hogwarts del año escolar, yo me encuentro en el monumento de los caídos, una placa de mármol situada cerca de las escaleras de la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Ningún nombre significa nada para mí, pero los resiento con todas mis fuerzas. Ellos son los causantes de todas mis desgracias. Son fantasmas de una antigua guerra que aún nos acosan en sueños con sus recuerdos, su resentimiento. La gente debería olvidarlos para así olvidar cualquier sentimiento negativo sobre quienes no tenemos culpa de estar donde estamos.

Escupo sobre el estúpido monumento. Sé que escupir es un acto sumamente vulgar, pero no me interesa.

Nada me interesa.

**Como siempre, mi monólogo interior exteriorizado al final de cada capítulo:**

**Lo siento por no actualizar, la última vez les dije que tenía prueba de Civil… luego de eso terminé exhaustísima, además que tenía unas ganas incontenibles de hacer nuevas cosas, como dibujar fanarts para pedir que hicieran la nueva Peli de Oye Arnold, la continuación del fanfic del torneo de los tres magos que publiqué en marzo este año… en fin… muchos proyectos, muchos fics, tan poco tiempo. Me agobié un poco y estaba cansadísima con lo de la U, así que preferí esperar hasta las vacaciones para actualizar bien como Dios manda (y con un cap´putulo largo para compensar!). Mil disculpas y créanme que la próxima actualización estará más pronto de lo que creen.**

**Lol, se que la escena del duelo fue ridícula, esa era la gracia, hahahah, considerando lo poco experimentados que están. Me imagino a Scorpius, que tiene un profundo miedo a hacer el ridículo en una situación tan… rara, además de considerar que los soplones son de lo más bajo que hay. Es curioso como muchas actitudes que Scorpius repudia eran típicas de su padre a esa edad. EN contraste a eso está la escena final, muy triste, también esa era la idea, poder mostrar las múltiples sensaciones de esa edad. Quien haya tenido una infancia intensa me entenderá ;)**

**Creo que al fin no tengo errores en el uso de guiones (al fin!), como sea, cualquier cosa. Review **


	9. Confesiones en San Mungo

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece. ****Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

><p><span>Confesiones en San Mungo<span>

_I drift away to a place, another kind of life_

_Take away the pain, and create my paradise_

_Everything I've held has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours Isn't yours at all_

**_Alexz Johnson _**—**_ Skin_**

* * *

><p>Desde entonces que no hablo con Albus. Llegaron las vacaciones y me encerré en mi pieza a leer libros, tratando de ignorar el constante malestar en el estómago y el nudo en la garganta que me aquejaba. Mis padres me han sacado a un montón de lugares estúpidos, como al Quidditch, a un concierto de una banda muy ñoña que se llama "Las Brujas de Macbeth" que mi madre tanto ama (el concierto estaba lleno de señoras), pero no hay caso, prefiero refugiarme en mi soledad mientras ellos tratan de acercarse a mí.<p>

No he sabido mucho sobre Albus. David me escribió diciendo que se iría a Suecia con la numerosa familia de este, pero no he sabido nada directamente de él. Trato de que no me importe, pero a veces me he encontrado mirando por la ventana y recordando el último contacto físico que tuvimos.

Aquello me llena de vergüenza, impotencia y desesperación.

Desde que mis padres me dijeron que iba a tener un hermanito sigo en modo huraño con ellos. Mi padre nota que es por eso, y se está comportando un poco —solo un poco— más afectuoso conmigo. Antes las comidas en Malfoy Manor eran silenciosas, pero ahora mi padre se esfuerza en mantener una conversación fluida conmigo (ya ni siquiera mencionan a la maldita _cría_), y la verdad es que es bueno en sonsacarme cosas. Mi padre tiene bastante carisma. En cuanto a mi madre, vaya, parece que mi _hermanita_ (he tenido bastantes sueños en que se me aparece, así que probablemente sea niña) le está succionando toda la vida. Ahora se parece más a la delgada y angustiada chica que vi en el anuario y menos a la hermosa Astoria Malfoy.

—Scorpius.

—¿Sí, padre?

—¿Por qué odias tanto el quidditch?

—¿Puedo serte sincero sin que me reprendas?

—Puedes, siempre y cuando cuides tu vocabulario. —Tomo aire profundamente y me desahogo:

—Es estúpido. Solo la gente con conmoción cerebral puede perder su tiempo en banalidades como que un equipo agarre una pelotita o no. Además, se ven ridículos apoyando a sus equipos, parecen monos sin recato, saltando, animando e insultando. Me dan pena —mi padre rió como si hubiera contado un chiste divertidísimo. Nunca lo había visto así. Su risa era espontánea y grave, y me produjo una extraña sensación de bienestar. Frunzo el ceño. Al parecer me estoy perdiendo de algo.

—Yo jugaba quidditch en mi época escolar. —dice aún riendo. Abro los ojos de par en par.

—¿Tú? Pero si tú eres inteligente…

—No, hijo, soy un estúpido, como tú dices—. No quiero contradecirlo, así que sigo comiendo mi tazón de avena. Mi padre comenta las noticias con mi madre, que apenas prueba bocado. —Vaya, un brote de viruela de dragón en Escandinavia. Es muy extraño…— Me pongo en piloto automático y finjo escucharlos mientras pienso en la estupidez que cometí al besar a Albus…

—¿Puedo retira-? —pregunto cortésmente al terminar mi desayuno, pero algo me interrumpe.

De pronto, un golpe a mi ventana me saca de mi ensimismamiento y al ver al causante me da un extraño vuelco al corazón: la lechuza de Albus, blanca con manchas marrones, toca mi ventana. La reconozco. Con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza, abro la ventana y retiro la carta. Ante esto, la lechuza se retira sin esperar mi contestación.

_"Querido Scorpius:_

_Me pareció adecuado informarte que David está en San Mungo. Fuimos a Suecia juntos a visitar a mi tío Charlie en su nuevo trabajo y se contagió de viruela de dragón. Nos vemos,_

_Albus"_

—Scorpius, cariño, ¿cuál era el apellido de tu amiguito pequeño y rubio?

—O'kielt —respondo mirándolos con angustia. Como respuesta, mis padres me miran con preocupación.

* * *

><p>—Algo bueno de los tiempos modernos, ahora todas las enfermedades tienen cura —les digo a mis padres algo animado mientras nos dirigimos a la recepción de San Mungo. Mi hermanita tendrá mucha suerte—. Mis padres comparten una mirada cómplice.<p>

—¿Por qué dices "hermanita"? —Me encojo de hombros. No quiero preocuparlos con mis extraños sueños.

—No sé. Solo presiento que será una. —Trato de sonar lo más neutral posible para que no sientan todo el resentimiento que le tengo a _ella_.

Y es que _ella_ me acosa constantemente. No solo me presume de que será el centro de todas las miradas: con la belleza de mi tía, la astucia y el encanto de mi madre, la inteligencia de mi padre y el poder de persuasión de mi primo; sino también clava en mi alma un cuchillo afilado de palabras, saliendo a la luz lo peor de mí: mi hipocresía, mi supuesto desdeño hacia el mundo, mis ocultas ganas de ser aceptado, el rechazo de Albus… Maldita cría, aún no ha nacido y quiero ahogarla en el más letal de los venenos (también hablamos de eso en sueños y ella solo se ríe de mi).

Antes de entrar a la habitación en la que se encuentra David, me aparto para que la gente salga. Al percatarse mi familia de quienes eran estas personas, el aire parece adoptar una consistencia sólida. Hasta yo siento una ligera punzada de desagrado al ver a Rose Weasley junto a su familia feliz de pelirrojos genéricos.

—Vaya —dice mi padre con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Un Weasley visitando a un Slytherin. Quién lo diría.

—Vaya —responde el padre de Rose—. Un Malfoy visitando a un nacido de _muggles_. Quién lo diría.

—Los tiempos cambian —se limita a decir majestuosamente, entrando al pabellón de manera imperturbable y saludando con un seco asentimiento a los demás. Definitivamente él ganó. Hay algo que no se compra en ningún lado, se llama el garbo y mi padre nació con eso, aunque sea un fanático del quidditch.

—Un gusto verte, Scorpius —me dice Rose con una sonrisa. Ni pierdo el tiempo en responderle su falso saludo. Sé que no lo dice en serio. Además, ya que me caí al abismo, ¿por qué no dejar de fingir y no actuar como un _típico Slytherin_?

Al entrar veo tres camas y me cuesta distinguir a David, ya que está irreconocible: su rostro está lleno de unas llagas horribles y cicatrices que lo desfiguran.

—Un gusto verlo, señor Malfoy. Hola Scorpius ¿cómo has estado? —me dice como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. No puedo sonreírle ni responderle, su estado actual me ha dejado en shock. Nunca había visto a nadie así—. Sé que me veo fatal, pero no es tan grave. El sanador que me atiende dijo que en unos meses mi rostro se verá de lo más normal, con una que otro cicatriz, claro está, pero ahora es una enfermedad menos peligrosa y más tratable...— un bostezo sale de sus labios, interrumpiendo lo que me estaba diciendo.

—¿Un par de meses? David, podrás volver a Hogwarts este año?

—Sí, pero sólo al segundo y tercer trimestre. La directora esta a tanto de mi situación, me mandaran tarea y todo eso. El papá de Albus ya me compró todos los libros, así que no es tan terrible.

—¿Albus estuvo acá? —me arrepiento al instante de mi estúpida pregunta.

—Viene bastante seguido a verme —responde con otro bostezo.

—¿Y qué demonios hacía su prima acá?

—Scorpius, cuida tu lenguaje. Nosotros vamos a hablar con un amigo y volvemos —dice mi padre tomando la mano de mi madre, abandonando la sala.

—Rose vino a verme —prosigue David siguiendo con sus ojos la capa de mi padre.

—¿A ti?, ¿qué pretende esa empollona?

—La verdad es que nos hicimos bastante amigos en el viaje a Suecia.

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de asco. La risa de David es interrumpida por un bostezo.

—¿Quieres dormir?, ¿prefieres que me vaya?

—Oh, no. Es que pensé que no tendría visitas hoy y le pedí a la enfermera una poción para dormir. Esto de las llagas y la inflamación… —vuelve a bostezar.

—En serio, puedo irme. Prometo venir otro día.

—No, quédate… el hospital… aburre… —dice finalmente cerrando los ojos, cedido al sueño.

Miro a mi alrededor, ¿Qué hago ahora? Veo el revistero de David y tiene los primeros tomos de _El duelista enmascarado_, que me sé de memoria, por lo que ni siquiera los abro. No creo que David quiera que lo vea dormir, así que me dispongo a explorar un poco el hospital a ver si encuentro alguna tienda de golosinas.

Tomo el primer ascensor que encuentro, analizando a las personas que se encuentran dentro de éste: plebe, plebe y más plebe. De sus bocas solo sale mierda: el partido, las noticias, el nuevo libro de Rita Skeeter ¿Por qué demonios tuve que venir a un espacio público? Debí haberme quedado leyendo las revistas de David. Unas enfermeras suben en el piso siguiente, escoltando a una mujer con vello facial y extrañas cicatrices.

—Lavender, querida, ¿por qué te escapaste?

—Estaba aburrida —le responde a la enfermera con desdeño, como su la respuesta fuese obvia. Aguzo mi oído ante esa conversación. De seguro es más interesante que los comentarios del nuevo libro de Skeeter.

—Vamos a tu habitación, ¿quieres? Tu amiga Parvati vino a verte con muchos obsequios lindos, pero como no estabas ahí se fue —la interna ignora las palabras de la enfermera.

—¿Qué sentido tienen mis internaciones periódicas? Lo mío no tiene cura. Una vez todos lo asumamos podemos tomar el siguiente paso de seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

—Lavender, cariño, no digas eso —le dice la otra enfermera, acariciando su cabello con dulzura. Lavender la aparta.

—No necesito su lástima —dice bajándose en el piso rápidamente antes que todos. Me quedo clavado en mi sitio mirando hipnotizado a aquella mujer, hasta que un dedo toca mi hombro.

—Este es el último piso, muchachito —me dice una anciana amablemente antes de bajar.

—Ah, sí —digo poniendo un pie fuera del ascensor.

Como no tengo nada que hacer, sigo a aquella extraña mujer escoltada por las enfermeras, que entra en un pabellón cuyos ventanales revelan la multitud de personas internas que lo componen.

—Un momento, jovencito, ¿a quién vienes a ver? —me detiene una enfermera con un porta pergaminos en la entrada.

—Vengo a ver a mi tía Lavender. Mi madre dijo que aún es el horario de visitas.

—¿Tu tía Lavender? —me dice enfocando detenidamente su mirada en mí—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito?

—David Weasley —respondo rápidamente. La mujer llamada Lavender se da vuelta y la enfermera que me interroga se ríe, bastante divertida.

—Sí claro, tú un Weasey —carraspea—. Ya, niño, este pabellón no es de acceso público, menos para los niños molestosos. Llamaremos a tus padres.

—No, quiero hablar con él. Es mejor que hablar con los dementes de acá. Pasa niño Weasley —me dice la tal Lavender mirándome fijamente. Atraído por su extraña mirada, ingreso al pabellón, un tanto incómodo por las personas que lo componen. En efecto, son dementes, o a lo menos extraños. Algunos con escalofriantes malformaciones, otros con conductas bastante anormales. Una mujer emite un extraño zumbido de manera intermitente; un hombre con una extraña pigmentación verde dormita en una silla mientras una anciana desdentada y encogida que cesea constantemente trata de entablar una conversación con cualquiera. Gritos, chillidos, gente tiritando, echando humo, ataques de pánico. El ambiente y el hedor se me hacen insoportables. Es como si me revelaran lo peor de la sociedad mágica, aquello que esconden bajo la alfombra antes de revelarle a un nacido de _muggles_ que es un mago. Finalmente no puedo más y miro al suelo.

—Incómodo, ¿verdad? Yo tengo que venir acá todos los meses. Es un infierno —me dice apartando su largo cabello de su cara.

—¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? —le pregunto.

—Caídos de la Gran Guerra. Cadáveres en vida y olvidados, sin una placa que nos recuerde, por el simple pecado que cometimos de seguir vivos y no morir en batalla. Somos víctimas voluntarias de la pureza de la sangre.

No entiendo nada de lo que me dice, pero la examino detenidamente. Tiene unas cicatrices horribles en su cuello, y su rostro algo hirsuto me recuerda a la barba de los preadolescentes.

—¿Eres mitad mujer lobo, o algo así? —le pregunto directamente. Por lo general no suelo meterme en la vida de los demás, pero quiero respuestas acerca de una sospecha instalada en mi mente al escuchar sus palabras.

—No lo sé. Aún estudian mi caso. Pero el hombre lobo que me mordió estaba experimentando para poder infectar a la gente sin que sea necesaria la luna llena—. Mientras habla me doy cuenta de su extraño tic: levanta constantemente su brazo derecho para llevar sus gruesos cabellos detrás de su oreja, para luego liberarlos con un brusco movimiento, y así sucesivamente. Ha de ser algún problema neuroló inmediato me doy cuenta que estoy siendo demasiado indiscreto. Aquella mujer me incomoda, pero a su vez parece ser la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunto, anticipando la obvia respuesta.

—Un mortífago —.Trago saliva. Resulta que no eran un simple ejército de resistencia de sus ideales. Tenían entre sus filas a los fieros hombres lobo y quizás qué otras horribles criaturas.

—¿Conociste a… Draco Malfoy? —le pregunto en voz baja, como si eso atenuase la aplastante respuesta.

—Sí, fuimos compañeros. Él fue uno de ellos —. Trago saliva de nuevo, pero el nudo en mi garganta lo dificulta. ¿Por qué me sorprende esta respuesta tan obvia, que yo por lo demás conocía? Me retiro rápidamente de aquel extraño pabellón, pesaroso, sin siquiera despedirme de la mujer.

Con paso más ligero, corro hasta alcanzar el ascensor, con el corazón latiéndome de prisa. Trato de calmar mi hiperventilación antes de llegar a la habitación de David, esperar a mis padres y pretender que nada había pasado, pero veo que mi padre se sube en un piso inferior, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—¡Scorpius! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba buscando una tienda de dulces y me perdí.

—Vamos, debo llevarte a casa —dice al llegar al piso de la recepción, guiándome a la salida.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Debe hacerse unos exámenes. Luego vendré por ella.

—Pensé que estaban viendo a unos amigos —le digo mientras salimos al exterior del edificio. Mi padre ni siquiera se digna a responderme, sino que carraspea mientras pone una mano en mi hombro. Suficiente. Ya no más mentiras. Creo que es hora de soltar mi veneno de serpiente. —Estuve en el pabellón de los caídos de la Guerra, padre —le digo con un tono cargado de reprimenda—. Vi a las víctimas de lo que tú y tus amigos hicieron en su juventud. De seguro lo pasaron bomba en sus días escolares...

Mi padre me mira con una máscara de frialdad, mientras aprieta aún más fuerte mi hombro, sin detener el paso. No amedrento mi postura, ni mi mirada.

—Debí haber considerado eso antes de llevarte a San Mungo.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Era acaso necesario? ¿Qué es esa estupidez de la pureza de sangre?¿Te das cuenta que nadie elige nacer en la familia que nace, y que a veces la gente más estúpida proviene de linajes impecables? ¿Qué pretendías? Es tan estúpido como la plebe que me odia por ser tu hijo, padre. Me decepcionas. —Mis preguntas y comentarios salen atropelladamente, sin siquiera pensarlas.

Mi padre no responde, pero puedo notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Me da igual. Sigo.

—Al menos tengo algo que agradecerles: el hecho de que no me hayas tratado de meter por el culo todos tus ideales estúpidos de pureza de sangre como lo hicieron los padres de Phillip con él.

Mi padre suspira.

—Algo bueno que haya hecho en mi vida...

—¿Alguna vez mataste a alguien?

—No.

—¿Torturaste a alguien?

—Sí.

—¿Manipulaste la mente de alguien?

—Sí.

—Odiabas al padre de Albus, ¿cierto?

—Con todas mis fuerzas.

—Pero luego algo pasó.

—Salvó mi vida. El niño elegido, mi enemigo declarado desde la primera vez que intercambiamos palabras, con su maldito complejo de niño héroe, arriesgó su propio pellejo y el de sus amigos para salvarme a mí, Draco Malfoy —dice más para sí mismo que para mí, con la mirada perdida, ralentizando un poco el paso. Dejo que el silencio se extienda para que continúe su reflexión de manera silenciosa. Por experiencia se que no hay nada peor que alguien interrumpa tus reflexiones.

Luego de unos minutos, al llegar a la estación de polvos Flu, trato de romper el silencio tomando aire y volviendo a preguntar, pero las palabras se atascan en mi garganta. Mi padre se percata de eso y ríe.

—¿Por qué odiabas a los muggles? — le pregunto luego de que llegamos a la casa y nos hubiésemos sacudido las cenizas.

—Porque era un estúpido quien no se cuestionaba las enseñanzas de mis padres, por eso—. Ahora recuerdo algunos comentarios que decían de mi padre en Hogwarts, y decido preguntarle al respecto.

—¿Es verdad que te burlabas del papá de Albus por ser huérfano?

—Insisto, era un estúpido y malcriado.

—Deberías pedirle perdón alguna vez.

—No —zanja mi padre—. Escucha Scorpius, a lo largo de tu vida escucharas muchas historias de mi, algunas ciertas, otras falsas, otras exageradas; pero quiero que sepas que hay algo de lo que siempre debes estar seguro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que con tu madre te amamos y eres lo más importante para nosotros. Desde que naciste, nos hemos dedicado a que seas una persona alejada de todas las guerras pasadas.

—Espero que no me abraces luego de decir eso, sería francamente meloso. Además, he estado pensando, que ya estoy muy grande para que me lleven de la mano— mi padre se ríe y aprieta mi mano con fuerza. —Una última cosa, ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?

—Lo sabrás a su debido momento. Lo prometo.

Estoy seguro que debe ser algo terrible. Con el nudo en mi garganta creciendo, tomo aire y trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero no sé por dónde empezar: ¿debería pensar en qué clase de persona es mi padre?, o quizás en que este trimestre en Hogwarts volveré a ser el mismo chico solitario que fui las primeras semanas de clases. No es que me asuste la soledad, pero una vez te acostumbras a tener compañía, es difícil volver a abrazarla.

"_Quizás deberías pensar el Albus_" me dice una familiar voz de niña.

"_Claro, eso sí me animará_" pienso con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, en la noche mientras ojeo mis libros nuevos, entra mi madre.<p>

—Tu padre me dijo que estuvieron hablando hoy—. Se sienta al lado mío y acaricia mis cabellos. Le respondo con un asentimiento. Quizás ya no admire a mi padre de la manera en que lo hacía antes, pero mi madre es diferente. Tiene que serlo. La quedo mirando unos instantes, tomo aire y me decido a preguntarle.

—¿De qué lado estabas en la Gran Guerra? —le pregunto. Mi madre sonríe amargamente.

—Hay un refrán que surgió en el Gran Juicio después de la batalla de Hogwarts, dice "_el mundo no se divide en mortífagos y aurores_". Esa fue mi perdición.

—En Slytherin todos eran mortífagos, ¿cierto?

—No, pero muchos aspiraban a serlo. Lo veían como un juego. A veces se pintaban la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo para presumir, eran unos borregos. —Ahora que lo pienso, mi madre es como yo—. Yo jamás lo vi así: para mí era la perdición. Una vida de esclavitud que sólo puede llevarte a la locura o la muerte. Sus ideales eran demasiado superficiales como para sacrificar a los seres queridos por aquello.

Creo que es hora. Saco la revista debajo de mi cama y le muestro la foto en que sale con mi tía sin decirle nada. Mi madre la observa un rato con una sonrisa triste.

—Recuerdo ese día, fue justo cuando regresamos de las vacaciones de navidad —dice mi madre con pesar—. Tu tía y yo habíamos discutido muy fuerte, ese año nuestra relación se fracturó.

—¿Por qué?

Mi madre suspira.

—Supongo que te debemos muchas explicaciones, así que te lo contaré: le propuse escaparnos del país para vivir tranquilas y me delató con mis padres.

—¿Por qué querías escapar de Hogwarts? —Mi madre me mira seriamente, como si me estuviera analizando.

—Estaba harta. Harta de la guerra, de ver a Hogwarts tan vacío, los gritos en los pasillos, el vómito, la sangre en clases, las desapariciones, los susurros, las torturas, los llantos histéricos, las sustancias ilícitas que consumían algunos para escapar de la realidad... —suspira—. Antes de esa época yo me consideraba una muchacha autosuficiente a la que todo le daba lo mismo: los hijos de muggles siempre me dieron igual, así también como los mortífagos, el ministerio, el quidditch, y todas esas tonterías banales que eran la comidilla del colegio a la hora de la cena. Me consideraba por sobre todas esas estupideces que tanto discutían todos. Absolutamente todo me daba igual, solo me preocupaba mi bienestar y para eso simplemente debías pasar desapercibida, para lo cual siempre fui muy buena.

"Pero, resulta que no era la chica fuerte que pretendía ser, el ambiente me comenzó a afectar. Me sentía sola, desamparada, insegura, asqueada, quería que todo terminara ya, volver a la rutina que yo antes odiaba. Nunca fui una heroína que se metía en problemas de manera gratuita, como la madre de tu amiguito Albus. Tampoco fui una bruja cruel y despiadada, como la tía de tu compañero Lestrange. Era simplemente yo: Astoria Greengrass, una estudiante con sus propios sueños, temores y ambiciones, algo que para algunos es igual de malo.

"Justo ahí conocí a tu padre, quien se encontraba en una situación similar a la mía. Nos enamoramos, soñamos por unos instantes en casarnos, formar una familia, pensar en los nombres de nuestro hijo único: Scorpius Hyperion —me dice sonriendo nostálgicamente—. Luego volvimos a la realidad en la que estábamos: muertes, destrucción de familias e inestabilidad social. Nos dimos cuenta que nuestros sueños jamás podían cumplirse si todo seguía como estaba. No valía la pena seguir pretendiendo que podíamos formar una familia feliz. Nos distanciamos. Me volví aun mas amargada. Decidí escaparme con mi hermana, la única persona que me seguía importando, ya que me di cuenta de que era la única manera de vivir en paz. —Hace una pausa, mirando la foto con expresión neutra—. No solo se negó rotundamente, sino también me delató. Tus abuelos... —hace una larga pausa y luego prosigue con su historia.

"Volví al castillo en estado deplorable, tenía insomnio y mareos frecuentes. A veces había días en que funcionaba por una especie de mecanismo involuntario. De esa etapa solo tengo recuerdos borrosos, como si hubiera sido todo un muy mal sueño. Y creo que con esto me excedí de lo que querías saber, hijo —me dice volviendo a acariciar mi cabello, con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero sí, en esa época el estado en el que aparezco en esta foto era el reflejo de mi estado anímico, y con tu tía estuvimos sin hablarnos por meses. Lo último que ella me dijo fue "débil". Yo lo último que le dije fue "inconsciente".

—¿Qué pasó después con mi padre? —ahora la forzada sonrisa de mi madre se vuelve genuina.

—Meses más tarde, luego de que la guerra hubiese terminado, volvimos a encontrarnos con tu padre en el matrimonio de mi hermana. El resto puedes deducirlo tú mismo. Decidimos nunca contarte lo que pasó en la guerra porque queríamos proteger de todo aquello que tanto nos dañó.

—¿Por qué odias a la madre de Phillip? ¿O es ella quien te odia? —mi madre niega con la cabeza y se ríe.

—Más que odiarme me despreciaba. Según ella, yo había convertido a tu padre en alguien débil. Creo que algo así era. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos en el colegio—. Busco en el anuario la foto de la generación de mi padre. Ahí está Pansy Warrington, con sus ojos oscuros de serpiente y sonrisa ladina. Al lado de ella, está mi padre, muerto en vida. Resulta que Phillip tenía razón—. Hijo, no te tomes en serio mis comentarios hacia Pansy Warrington. Somos simplemente dos mujeres que por azares de la vida debían llevarse mal. Pero es amiga de tu tía, desgraciadamente, así que debemos tratar con ella. Además, eres amigo de su hijo.

—No es mi amigo. Es un gordo abusivo y fastidioso —. Mi madre ríe, revolviendo mi cabello.

—En Hogwarts aprendí que tus amigos no tienen que agradarte precisamente.

—¿Qué? —mi madre ríe.

—Nada, hijo, nada—. Acto seguido, me arropa como cuando tenía seis años. Disfruto aquel momento de cercanía con mi madre, ahogando en mi boca la pregunta que tanto me urge hacerle: _¿Estás bien?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Soy una persona horrible. No quería continuar sin darle una revisada a los capítulos (algunos necesitan cierto grado de edición, nada grave, tho) y necesito urgentemente de un Beta <strong>**L****, pero dado mi grado de negligencia, después de mi prueba de penal me dediqué de lleno a esto (estoy llena de cosas, pero en realidad ya no podía seguir estirando mi hora de actualizar). Para que exista cierta continuidad, escribo esta historia por partes, no de manera lineal, por lo que ya está bastante avanzado el siguiente capítulo, así que no desesperen ****J**** sigo viva y dispuesta actualizar lo más pronto posible. En cuanto al capítulo en sí, evidentemente es de transición, porque había muchas cosas que aclarar. Saludos! Con respecto a la historia de Astoria, quería hacerla humana, alejándome un poco de los estereotipos de Harry Potter: o eres un jodido héroe que quiere salvar a todos, o un villano egoísta. Yo la verdad no veo nada de malo en preocuparse por el bienestar propio y de los seres queridos, después de todo, nadie obligó a los Gryffindors a sacrificarse y ufanarse por ello.**


	10. Present day, present time

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, escribo esto solo por diversión**

* * *

><p><em>And all the fears you hold so dear <em>  
><em>Will turn to whisper in your ear. <em>  
><em>And you know what they say might hurt you. <em>  
><em>And you know that it means so much. <em>  
><em>And you don't even feel a thing.<em>

**Duvet - Boa**

* * *

><p><span>Present day, present time<span>

Como era usual en los días posteriores a las vacaciones, en La Sala Común de Slytherin reinaba un ambiente festivo. Algunos chicos probaban sus juguetes nuevos con sus amigos, otros se ufanaban sobre sus nuevas adquisiciones, otras contaban aparentemente emocionantes historias ocurridas durante su estadía en casa. Ajena a todo eso, una hermosa muchacha rubia atravesó la sala con determinación, ignorando cualquier saludo o pregunta trivial acerca de sus vacaciones de navidad. Entró a la habitación de las chicas de quinto año con decisión. En la primera cama, estaba sentada una chica ojerosa y pálida, la persona a quien ella buscaba.

—Tori, ya basta de evasivas. Tenemos que hablar. La aludida tardó en responder.

—Traidora —susurró la hermana castaña, con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados por la ira reprimida, sin mirarla.

—Tori, escúchame. No puedes siempre huir de tus problemas —prosiguió su hermana con dulzura—. Siempre te apartas: de nuestra familia, de mis amigos, de tus compañeros en Hogwarts. ¿Te parece normal ahora querer huir por algo que ni siquiera nos concierne? Simplemente no podía permitirlo.

—¿No nos concierne? ¿En qué mundo vives, Daffi? ¿Te parece normal vivir bajo este opresor régimen impuesto por los Carrow?

—¿Qué demonios te importa, Tori? Son los sangre sucia los que sufren las consecuencias. Y los traidores a la sangre con complejo de héroes, pero ellos decidieron ponerse en esa situación ¿En qué te perjudica? —El normalmente imperturbable semblante de la menor de las hermanas se desvaneció al escuchar estas palabras.

—Eres una estúpida, Daphne Greengrass. Vives en tu mundo de princesitas de Slytherin y príncipes de sangre pura bajo castillos, serpientes y manzanas doradas. Eres igual que la estúpida que tu amiga Pansy.

—No me digas estúpida —dijo su hermana con una voz ligeramente amenazante, pero bastante peligrosa—. No le hables así a tu hermana mayor.

La hermana menor, en lugar de acobardarse por fin se decidió a mirarla a los ojos, con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

—Pero lo eres, eres una estúpida. —Su tono de voz iba en aumento—. ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Que tú seas lo bastante tonta como para construir un mundo paralelo a esta mierda en la que estamos viviendo, no significa que yo también lo haga! No contenta con dejarme sola, arruinaste mi última oportunidad de huir de todo esto.

Daphne Greengrass alzó peligrosamente una ceja, ahora con una expresión nada dulce en su rostro.

—Ese es el problema: querías huir.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha, Astoria, quizás sea estúpida, pero tengo algo que me hace infinitamente mejor que tú.

—¿Ah, sí?

—A diferencia de ti, yo soy fuerte. —Dicho esto, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, dispuesta a salir—. Haz lo que quieras, ya no me interpondré en tus estúpidos objetivos ¿Quieres ser blanco de los mortífagos?, ¿deprimirte en este antro de perdición? Adelante. ¿Quieres ser débil y seguir dejando que todo te afecte? Pues que así sea. ¿Quieres que te maten? Hágase tu voluntad. —Dijo con una burlona reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación de las chicas de quinto año, con una sonrisa nada dulce pintada en su rostro.

Ese día, dejaron de llamarse por sus afectuosos diminutivos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Prometo ser un buen hermano<em>" Le había dicho a mi madre. He pensado en estas palabras desde que mi madre volvió de su trabajo de parto y siempre que lo hago los ojos me arden y siento unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar.

Suspiro antes de subirme al tren color escarlata. No quiero entrar a clases. No por que deba estudiar, sino porque no quiero dejar sola a mi madre, y sobre todo, porque no quiero volver a estar rodeado de gente.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo divisar a Phillip, por lo que subo de inmediato al expreso.

—Adiós, padres —les digo con un ligero asentimiento, eludiendo cualquier contacto físico. Subo rápidamente antes de que puedan responderme.

No quiero hablar con Phillip, no después de lo ocurrido en el verano. Si lo hago, quizás me ponga a llorar como una nena delante de él. Vaya que estaría feliz.

"_Todo es tu culpa_" pienso dirigiendo estos sentimientos a la extraña voz en mi cabeza.

Elijo un compartimento para mí solo, aprovechando de que aún existen muchos vacíos, me voy al fondo del tren. Dentro del compartimiento, saco de mi baúl uno de los libros que tomé prestados de mi primo para distraerme un poco, pero la lectura se me hace imposible. Los párrafos no me hacían sentido. Tenía que releerlos una y otra vez para entender de qué se trataba y mis pensamientos volvían a posarse en _ella_.

_En Eve_.

—¿Está ocupado? —levanto la cabeza y veo a Andrew, quien está tan emocionado como yo por el primer día de clases. Sacudo la cabeza y se sienta a leer las historietas del _Rayo Letal—_. ¿Y tu tropa? —me encojo del hombros, tratando de que note que no quiero hablar con él—. Ya me extrañaba yo que el tren estuviese tan tranquilo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Que tú y tus amigos son un problema. Siempre metiéndome en líos porque sí —me comenta con la mirada fija en sus historietas.

—Eso no es cierto...

—¿Ah no? Escabullirse a medianoche al bosque prohibido para jugar, tratar de entrar al baño de los prefectos, ser castigados por merodear a medianoche, batirse a dueño con gorilas. Son un problema, Malfoy, asúmelo.

—Supongo —me limito a decir mientras vuelvo a enfrascare en mi lectura y él en la suya. Salvo esa intervención, Andrew resultó ser una silenciosa, y por lo tanto agradable compañía. Luego nuestra paz se fue a la mierda, cuando llegaron sus amigos.

—Aquí estabas, Andrew —le dice Zabini entrando junto con Randyll, quien me saluda.

—Hola, Malfoy.

—Hola —respondo sin mirarlo.

—¿Y tus amigos? —me pregunta él. Vaya, ahora parece que vengo en un _pack_ de cuatro, por lo que les cuesta concebir que esté alejado de ellos.

—Yo que sé —respondo un poco molesto mientras saco de mi baúl mis orejeras y me las pongo.

—Qué hijo de puta más grande —comenta Zabini una vez me las puse. Al parecer mis orejeras no sirven.

—¿Por qué te sentaste acá con él? —alcanzo a escuchar amortiguadamente. ¿Hay algo más incómodo que escuchar que hablan mal de uno? Pues me ha pasado mucho en Hogwarts, y creo que aún no me acostumbro a esto.

—Estaba buscando a David para disculparme con él por lo que ustedes le hicieron. Aún no puedo creer que no me hubiese dado cuenta. Siempre pensé que se había aburrido de nosotros.

—Ugh —dijo Lestrange—. Hablando de eso, estuve hablando con mis padres de todo el asunto de David. Dijeron que... Bueno que no está bien, que ahora es muy mal visto y todo eso…¿Quién los entiende? Ellos siempre hablaban mal de los hijos de _muggles_, por lo que para mí era de lo más normal del mundo. No entiendo por qué me reprenden si ellos me educaron así. Es como si quisieran que lo guardara en mi fuero interno.

—Eres más tonto que un Gryffindor —le dijo Andrew con un tono de voz bastante peligroso, lo cual me causó un poco de curiosidad, puesto que él siempre tiene un tono de voz menos emocionante que el del profesor Binns. Hice un movimiento con mi hombro para reacomodarme disimuladamente mis orejeras y escuchar mejor—. De haber sabido que dejó de juntarse con nosotros por culpa de ustedes, le habría explicado que me importa un carajo que sea hijo de _muggles_ y nada de esto hubiese pasado. Ahora cree que soy tan basura como ustedes.

Zabini se encogió de hombros

—Supéralo, Andrew, ya lo discutimos en su momento. Tampoco fue como que lo tratáramos mal, sólo dejamos de andar con él y hablarle. Además, jugábamos con él cuando Phillip nos invitaba a jugar con su grupo y lo defendimos una vez de los de tercero. No somos los villanos en todo esto.

—"_Dejamos de hablarle_" —repitió Andrew de manera burlona—, ¿sabías que eso es lo que hacen las mujeres cuando se enojan con alguien?, ¿acaso eres una nena, Ronald? —le preguntó visiblemente enojado.

El aludido se encoge de hombros.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. David tiene nuevos amigos y nosotros somos demasiado perezosos para buscar unos nuevos. Así que sólo estamos nosotros tres, condenados a andar juntos hasta que terminen nuestros años escolares.

—La culpa es de mis padres por criarme así —dijo Lestrange encogiendo los hombros, consiguiendo que Andrew gruñera—. Ahora cada vez que me reprendan diré eso.

—Son un asco. Peor que los de Gryffindor. Cuando seas mayor, eso dejará de ser una excusa y serás una persona patética —dijo Andrew después de gruñir por segunda vez.

—Sí, pero de momento somos simples víctimas del adoctrinamiento.

—Son unos simios —dice Andrew con su clásico tono de voz monótono.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso.

—Ya —dicen sus dos amigos encogiéndose de hombros, para luego cambiar el tema de conversación.

Mi viaje a Hogwarts transcurre sin pena ni gloria hasta el momento en que el profesor de herbología nos guía hacia unos carruajes tirados. Antes de subirme a un carruaje junto con Andrew y sus amigos, diviso a Albus, quien estaba rodeado de sus familiares y sus _otros_ amigos.

Pese a estar un poco más alto y con el cabello menos alborotado que la primera vez que lo conocí, su expresión no ha cambiado y su mirada sigue igual de intensa. Mi estómago da un extraño vuelco mientras compartimos un fugaz, pero para mí eterno momento de mirarnos en silencio, ajenos a todo el barullo de los estudiantes hiperventilados al reencontrarse con sus amigos.

—¡Albus, ven a sentarte con nosotros! —grita un niño en un carruaje, interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Aprieto los dientes y vuelvo a la realidad. Mi lugar está con mis compañeros, no con él. Subo al carruaje como si nada hubiese pasado. En ese fugaz contacto visual con él me olvidé de todo, de mi soledad, de mis padres, incluso de _Eve_, pero ahora la realidad volvía a caer sobre mí de manera aún más brutal.

"_Ahora está lejos de tu alcance ¿no te duele saber que nunca volverás a tenerlo a tu lado?_" me susurra Eve burlonamente.

"_Nunca fuiste real" _le respondo, ante lo cual ella ríe.

_"__¿Cómo entonces es que puedes escucharme si nunca existí?_"

"_Cállate, cállate, cállate_" pienso mientras intento en vano de prestar atención a la banal exposición de anécdotas de Lestrange.

"_¿Por qué te esmeras en responderme si según tú no existo? Estás bastante atrofiado, hermanito._"

"_¿No te cansas de señalar lo evidente?"_

Ella se limita a reír y me deja por fin en paz.

El banquete pasó sin pena ni gloria. Vi la coronilla de Albus en la mesa de Gryffindor, la comida estaba insípida y la directora nos dio la bienvenida. Respecto de los alumnos nuevos, nada del otro mundo. Como siempre, mi Casa es la apartada. Vamos, que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto por muchos años.

Luego de finalizado el banquete, veo a Phillip, quien se acerca inmediatamente a mí. Viendo que no puedo eludir de su presencia, lo observo con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Warrington?

—Qué sensible eres, Hyperion, ¿sigues en tu período? —me responde y comienza a hablarme de no sé qué fortuna que heredó de no sé qué pariente y de no sé qué cosa que se compró con eso. En mi interior, suspiro aliviado. Pensé que iba a hablarme sobre la última vez que nos vimos en las vacaciones, sacando a flote aquel recuerdo que quiero desterrar de mi desafortunadamente buena memoria.

Al llegar a la habitación, cierro de inmediato las cortinas de mi cama y me acuesto, mientras Phillip ahora me habla del nuevo número del _Duelista Enmascarado_ que salió la semana pasada. Definitivamente me hará mucha falta la compañía de David este trimestre.

Al día siguiente, al despertarme, me percato de que Albus ya no está en la habitación. Anoche no lo escuché llegar y hoy salió temprano ¿Me estará evitando? Qué estupidez, claro que lo hace. Quizás si no lo hubiese besado. Pero, ¿qué digo? Si hace semanas que nuestra relación estaba tensa antes de mi estúpido atrevimiento, pienso mientras revuelvo mi tazón de frutas en el desayuno.

Andrew se sienta a mi lado caja de gobstones, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Y David? No lo vi ayer. —Recuerdo de inmediato la curiosa conversación que tuvo con sus amigos en el tren, que se supone no escuché.

—Está en San Mungo.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso, se enfermó de viruela de dragón en el verano, volverá después de Navidad.

—Y, ¿por qué nadie me avisó?

—¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Según tu somos unos problemáticos, ¿no? Para Que veas lo problemáticos que somos: David se va de viaje un par de meses y vuelve con una enfermedad que se creía erradicada.

Andrew arroja copos de maíz a su tazón de leche, con evidente mal humor.

—Los escuche ayer en el tren —le digo para tener un tema de conversación con él y olvidar todos mis problemas con Albus—. Mis orejeras ya no sirven.

—Maldito Ronald, maldito Randyll —masculla. Ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, todo se me hace tan claro ahora.

—Por eso estaban sentados juntos y hablando en el banquete de Halloween. Por eso estabas solo en el partido de Quidditch. Por eso siempre querías que David estuviera con ustedes. —digo más para mi mismo que para él—. Pensabas que él se había aburrido de tu compañía, pero nunca te percataste de que fueron _tus amigos de toda la vida _ quienes lo alejaron de ti. Y ahora por estúpido, te quedaste sin tu amigo —le digo crudamente—. Me recuerdas un poco a mí, sólo que tú ni tienes la culpa y yo sí.

No sé por qué le dije todas las deducciones que saqué al momento de percatarme de todo. Tampoco sé por qué le enrostré cruelmente su triste realidad. Pero se sintió bien saber que yo no era la única persona en el mundo que ha perdido a un amigo.

—Lo extraño —dijo Andrew.

Miro sin pensar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde alcanzo a divisar a Albus, riendo con su prima.

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

—Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, salvo que yo soy más quejoso y tú tienes dinero. Mucho, mucho dinero.

—Y tu familia directa no tiene mortífagos.

—Pero eso da igual. El apellido Black ya está bastante mancillado como para que importe si son familiares directos o no. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que salgo mejor parado que tú en la comparación. Yo estoy dispuesto a volver a tener a mi amigo de vuelta y tú seguirás con tu famoso orgullo, pero sin tu amigo.

Observo detenidamente a Auriga-Capella Black, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veo: ojos almendrados de color gris, pelo negro azabache, dientes algo torcidos. Mi tía abuela en las reuniones sociales solía decir que él era el vivo retrato de los Black de antaño, pero yo nunca lo vi de cerca hasta el día del banquete de Halloween. Ni a él, ni a su tropa, ni a Phillip.

Los hijos de los amigos de mis padres nunca me causaron interés alguno. Siempre que habían reuniones familiares en mi casa me limitaba a mirar desde la ventana de mi pieza cómo llegaban uno a uno, despreciándolos antes aún antes de conocerlos. En caso de verme forzado a bajar siempre prefería pulular entre los adultos, sintiéndome parte de ese mundo al que alguna vez quise pertenecer. Jamás hice esfuerzo alguno por conocer a los chicos de mi edad y socializar con ellos.¿Para qué? Si todos terminaríamos en Slytherin. Habría años para soportarlos. Siempre los vi como mi futuro en Slytherin. Ahora son mi presente.

Quizás mi tía tiene razón. Tuvo razón en decir que ignoro muchas cosas. Quizás viví tan aislado del mundo que vivo en mi propia y extraña burbuja donde solo lo que yo siento y pienso es lo real, donde solo yo tengo la razón.

Donde solo yo importo.

* * *

><p>El Aniversario de los Nott era todo un evento social entre su círculo social. Tanto así, que aunque Theodore se encontrara de viaje, su esposa Daphne invitó de todas formas a sus amigas a una tarde de té para festejar que cumplían veinte años de casados.<p>

Una mujer, tomando a su hijo firmemente de una mano, tocó la puerta de la lujosa mansión, siendo recibida por el elfo doméstico que la escoltó hacia el salón.

—Astoria, me alegro que hayas venido —sonrió Daphne con un cortés gesto de saludo.

—Lamento la tardanza —se limitó a responder la mujer lacónicamente. La hermana mayor sonrió al hijo de la mujer.

—Scorpius, tu prima y tus amigos están en el salón de al lado, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con ellos mientras tu madre y yo hablamos? —El pequeño se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a obedecer la orden tácita de su tía.

En el salón contiguo, se encontró con sus compañeros de Casa, su prima Ursa tratando de que estos jugaran a _Verdad, Maleficio o Desafío_ y Phillip Warrington sosteniendo una cuerda color carne que daba al patio.

—¿Por qué demonios te interesan las conversaciones de mi tía con sus amigas, Warrington? —le pregunta Scorpius sin siquiera saludarlo.

—Las mujeres son tan cotillas. Antes estaban hablando de que los padres de Rose Weasley se van a divorciar. No puedo esperar a encontrarme con esa empollona para molestarla —responde, riendo burlonamente. Scorpius mira hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, tratando de decidir algo.

—Vamos, escuchemos de qué están hablando mi madre con mi tía —dice, cambiando la dirección del extremo de la cuerda que da al patio. Ambos se acercan al extremo que sostenía Phillip, ajenos a toda la discusión que estaban teniendo Ursa y sus amigas con el grupo de Andrew. La voz de su madre y su tía se escuchó como si estuvieran en la misma habitación que ellas.

—Antes de ir al jardín, Astoria, quería hablar contigo acá, lejos de todas mis amigas.

—Por mi pérdida, supongo —dijo su hermana con voz cansina. Daphne uspiró.

—Tu _supuesta pérdida_. Me preocupas, Astoria. A mí no me engañas, te conozco demasiado como para darme cuenta de que sabías que esto iba a ocurrir—. Por unos minutos no se escuchó nada más que el periódico sonido sordo de una taza golpeando contra un platillo.

—Nuestro hijo no tenía cerebro. Murió a las pocas horas de haber nacido.

—Tu deterioro estos últimos meses fue bastante evidente. Lo supiste desde siempre, ¿cierto?

—Después de Navidad lo supe. A las semanas de saber que estaba embarazada.

—¿Y por qué decidiste cargar con él pese a que lo sabías? Pudiste haberlo abortado y no cargar con todo este peso, Astoria. —El silencio que prosiguió se extendió por unos minutos—. ¿Astoria? —insistió Daphne.

—Yo… tenía la esperanza… —comenzó a decir la más joven con la voz quebrada. Scorpius se estremeció. Jamás había escuchado a su madre perdiendo la compostura. Se escuchó un hondo suspiro y luego prosiguió, con su habitual tono de voz: —Supongo que fui estúpida. Esperaba algún milagro, algún procedimiento mágico que…

—Eso es imposible, Astoria.

—Lo sé. Insisto en que fui estúpida.

—¿Quieres ir al jardín? ¿o prefieres quedarte acá?

—No. Supongo que debo seguir adelante y aprender a vivir con esto. Pero… lo siento tanto por Scorpius. Queríamos un hermanito para él, para aliviar su soledad.

—Pero una vez me dijiste que no se lo tomó bien.

—En efecto, no se lo tomó bien. Pero, ¿sabes lo que me dijo el día de mi pérdida?: "_prometo ser un buen hermano_" Estaba dispuesto a serlo, Daphne. Quizás incluso quería compartir con él. Siento que lo defraudé.

—No digas esas cosas, Astoria.

—¿Crees que no sé que está preocupado? Se supone que soy yo quien debería protegerlo ¿Cómo crees que me siento al ver su mirada de preocupación? Draco quería contarle desde antes, pero debo protegerlo, Daphne, debo…

—Deja de hacer eso, Astoria, por favor. Tu hijo no puede ser un ignorante eternamente. Con Draco lo tienen tan sobreprotegido que a veces me da la sensación de que no es capaz de mirar más allá de su propia y aislada realidad.

—¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer entonces? No quiero que sea como el hijo de Pansy. —Al escuchar estas palabras, Phillip emitió un quejido de disgusto y empujó a Scorpius al suelo, quien luego de incorporarse, sin queja alguna, se fue a la biblioteca de su primo para refugiarse en su soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>Para demostrarles que estoy activa otra vez, ahora me esforcé mucho en actualizar lo antes posible.<strong>

**En cuanto al capítulo: como dijo una lectora por ahí, la pubertad es dura, debo añadir que lo es aún mas cuando todo Hogwarts te odia por algo que no hiciste, jajajaj. Pobre Scorpius, no lo hago sufrir a propósito, lo juro.**

**En cuanto a su madre, me está gustando esto de escribir de Astoria y así descubrir su historia, tengo de hecho escritas unas historias por ahí, pero no se sí sea acorde al fic... Como dije anteriormente, necesito un beta xD. **

**Gracias a Alessa por su lindo review :) Es lindo saber que aunque te demores en actualizar hay gente que aún seguirá leyendo tu historia (juro que ahora no me demoraré en actualizar).**


	11. Yo, después de todo

**DISCLAIMER:**** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

><p><span>Yo, después de todo<span>

Las primeras clases de la semana no estuvieron tan mal. Al menos los desafíos intelectuales me tendrán alejado de toda la mierda que pasa por mi cabeza. Incluso Eve me ha acosado menos. A Andrew le tocó duro: lo castigaron absolutamente todos los profesores por no hacer los deberes. Estará haciéndolos en sus castigos asignados por al menos un mes, más los castigos adicionales que le darán por su irresponsabilidad. Demás está decir que no tendrá fines de semana tranquilos en mucho tiempo. De todas maneras, el chico está frito.

—Tuviste tres meses para hacerlos —le dice una compañera de nosotros con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuyo nombre no me importa—. ¿Tan difícil fue superar tu pereza que no pudiste ni hacer _un_ pergamino?

—Silencio. Estoy comiendo —dice él de mal humor, atragantándose con su cena. Estuvo toda la tarde encerrado en el despacho de nuestro Jefe de Casa recibiendo una reprimenda por sexta vez y luego tuvo que cumplir con el castigo que le asignó el profesor de pociones.

—¿Qué será de ustedes ahora que Andrew no estará con ustedes todo el tiempo? Me los imagino caminando a tientas, pegándose cabezazos por la desorientación —les dice Phillip a Lestrange y Zabini mordazmente. Ellos se miran con extrañeza, con un semblante desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué será de los borregos sin su pastor?

—Oh, piérdete —le responde Lestrange bastante molesto. Sin poder disimularlo, ruedo mis ojos. Sin Albus ni David, Phillip parece perdido, como si no supiese a quién molestar ni con qué. A veces _hasta _ me parecían divertidos sus comentarios, pero ya ni eso.

—¿Se dieron cuenta de que Rose Weasley está más empollona que el año pasado? —comenta Phillip. Un gruñido de hastío se hace general en todos nosotros. Claro que nos dimos cuenta, tuvimos que soportarla en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—. Este año está decidida a destronarte, Hyperion. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Hablar más en clases no te da mejores notas —respondo cortante. Me da un poco de pena por ella, cree que ufanarse de que sabe más que otros la hará mejor. Al menos esa es la sensación que compartimos cuando intercambiamos miradas en clases mientras ella suelta su cháchara interminable en la cual explica más de lo preguntado. Secretamente, me agrada esa complicidad que comparto con mis compañeros, porque sin duda, no tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—Deberías comenzar a estudiar ahora ya. Weasley ya está histérica con los deberes. —Alzo un poco mi cuello para poder distinguirla de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí está, con Albus, riendo de un chiste divertidísimo. Cómo la desprecio. Entrecierro mis ojos y aprieto mi mandíbula, bastante tenso.

—Valdría la pena solo para ver sus lágrimas de frustración. A ver si la muy puta de mierda deja de creerse la mejor —suelto sin querer. De pronto, todos los ojos están sobre mí. Creo que me excedí. Claramente ellos simplemente se burlan de ella por su actitud empollona en clases. Pero lo mío con ella es bastante personal.

Es odio.

Lestrange carraspea.

—¿Vieron cómo llegó su amiga Amanda del verano? Por Morgana, está enorme. —Los demás chicos ríen, incluso algunas chicas, como si eso hubiese sido algo divertidísimo ver a una puberta obesa. Tienen un humor _tan_ básico. Lo triste es que yo también debería tenerlo, pero soy un amargado.

O quizás es que estoy roto.

—Está más gorda que Phillip. —Más risas, como era de esperar de aquel _sofisticado_ chiste. Phillip golpea a Zabini y comienza a contar la historia del divorcio de los padres de Rose Weasley para cambiar el tema.

Observo a todos los que están cerca de mí. Ahora, todos los de segundo comemos en el mismo sector, como si nuestra promoción a un grado superior nos hubiese cohesionado como grupo, dándonos cuenta de nuestra realidad. Ya no somos un grupo desperdigado alrededor de _La Mesa Vacía_, como solíamos ser en primero. Es curioso, cuando te abres a tu realidad, los detalles que para uno parecían insignificantes, ahora cobran sentido:

Andrew tiene un nombre más ridículo que yo (Auriga-Capella, ¿en serio, padres de Andrew?), representando a los magos sangre pura de antaño. Muchas chicas lo miran disimuladamente, encantadas con su gran atractivo propio de la antigua familia Black; pero él pasa de ellas, interesándose más en jugar con los idiotas de sus amigos o en leer sus estúpidas historietas acerca de un mago que va en su escoba a otros planetas, viajando por la galaxia y desafiando a otros pilotos de escoba ¿y así dice que el Quidditch es un asco? Es más inconsistente que yo. Tiene una actitud horrible y una pésima disposición la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a su vez, lo entiendo. Es como si tuviese ochenta años y estuviese hastiado de la vida; pero a la vez tiene esa disposición infantil de reír por estupideces y jugar. No puedo pedirle coherencia a un niño de doce años que actúa así.

Randyll es un estúpido, pero le tocó peor que a cualquiera de nosotros. Es un huérfano de la guerra. Su padre y sus tíos fueron los más fieles seguidores al señor tenebroso. Sus tíos murieron en batalla y su padre fue encarcelado. Al igual que el prefecto Travers, fue concebido por su joven madre en una visita conyugal ("_fruto de la calentura de Azkaban_" dicen algunos chismosos que comentan estas cosas como si fuesen las páginas de la Revista Corazón de Bruja), con la diferencia que ésta se suicidó cuando él no tenía ni siquiera un año de vida, siendo adoptado por unos ancianos de Sangre Pura que habían perdido a su hijo en la Gran Guerra. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe por qué le hicieron mantener su apellido. En realidad nunca había pensado en todo eso, pero él parece vivir ajeno a todo eso, como si su estupidez crónica fuese en realidad una máscara que usara, burlándose de todos nosotros. O quizás solo es un estúpido llorón más y lo estoy sobreinterpretando.

Ronald es… raro. No está ni aquí ni allá. Eso como si se burlara de todo esto como un simple espectador. Ni aún a estas alturas del curso lo entiendo. Es como si no hiciese nada salvo unas meras observaciones. Su padre es amigo del mío, y es lo único que se de él.

Phillip, sigue siendo Phillip, pero secretamente le agradezco que esté conmigo (su estupidez me distrae de mis problemas) y sobre todo, que nunca toque aquel tema el cual he tratado de evitar.

En cuanto a las chicas, no se me sus nombres, pero evito tratar con ellas. Sobre todo a las de tercero. Cómo me desagrada el grupo de mi prima Ursa, ahora entrando a la adolescencia, sin bichos rosas ni fiestas de té. Apenas llevamos veinticuatro horas en el castillo y nos invitaron a jugar a la botella, un juego en el cual los castos besos terminan en manoseos indiscretos. Están sobre erotizadas: ojalá alguna tenga un crío a corta edad y con eso se les irá todo el puterío. En cuanto a nuestras compañeras, pues son tanto o más infantiles que ellas el año pasado: invitan a Andrew constantemente a jugar con ellas, recibiendo solo insultos de su parte.

Algo me pasa con las chicas ahora que he asumido mi estado de alucinación al hablar con Eve: veo algo de ella en sus rostros. Aquello me produce mareos, por lo que me cuesta mantenerles la mirada…

—¿Qué me dicen de la actitud de El Elegido en miniatura? —pregunta Phillip. Aquella remisión a Albus hace que mi atención se dirija de nuevo a su conversación—. Está más superestrella que de costumbre. Ahora sí que pasa de nosotros. Creo que dejó de fingir que somos sus amigos con una caridad muy mal disimulada. Con suerte nos saludó en Pociones.

—¿A quién demonios le importa lo que un Gryffindor encubierto piense de nosotros? En serio Warrington, deja tu obsesión con él —lo corta Andrew.

Mientras Phillip cambia el tema les cuenta a todos que se compró un nuevo juego de rol con su nueva fortuna, me retiro disimuladamente de la mesa. No es que yo sea el alma de la fiesta, cosa que cuando me ausente la gente lo note, pero de cualquier forma no quiero preguntas. Además, de pronto me nació el deseo de enviarle una carta a David.

Me dirijo a la Sala Común para redactarle la carta lejos de todo el frío y excremento aviar. Secretamente agradezco que esté vacía, porque cada vez que hay gente comienzo a buscar a Albus con la mirada, ya casi sin esperanzas de verlo ahí. Ya en mi habitación, saco de mi mochila un pergamino y mi pluma de halcón.

"_Estimado David:_

_…."_

Pienso unos minutos en qué decirle, pero estoy falto de ideas ¿Qué puedo contarle? ¿Qué mi madre tuvo a un hijo muerto? No, muy dramático. Además, no quiero hablar de eso. Creo que he aprendido a lidiar con eso tratando de no pensarlo ¿Qué Albus aún no me habla? Vamos, que no es idiota. De seguro ya sabe eso ¿Qué Andrew está castigado de por vida? No, quizás él secretamente lo odie, por lo que cree que le hizo. O quizás Andrew ya le escribió una carta, quién sabe. De cualquier forma, no me quiero meter en eso. Supongo que después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Navidad en mi casa, para David debe ser un tema bastante sensible, por lo que desisto de hablarle de Andrew ¿Lo de la herencia de Phillip? No, por lo que escuché una vez en la Sala Común, Phillip ya le escribió contándole eso para ufanarse de lo suertudo que es mientras él recibe una viruela a cambio. Bueno, por lo menos Phillip le escribió antes. Quizás en el fondo le tenga cariño. Pero, ¿qué digo? Vaya que me estoy poniendo idiota…

Ahora que lo pienso, las únicas cartas son las que he enviado a mis padres con preguntas o encargos concretos. Quizás por eso me cuesta tanto y comienzo a divagar. Bueno, como sea, debo escribir algo. Odio no terminar algo que empiezo.

"_Todo está bien por acá. Los chicos están más animados y comunicativos que el año pasado (incluso las chicas ahora se atreven a hablarnos, aún recuerdo cuando decían que éramos unos críos de boca floja, con malos modales y actitud infantil) , con excepción de Albus, a quien apenas he visto…"_

Listo, por lo menos ya empecé ¿Ahora, qué? ¿Le digo que lo extraño? No, qué cursi.

"_Sé que vendrás a clases después de Navidad, pero espero te recuperes y estés en Hogwarts antes de esa fecha, porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Phillip tiene un nuevo juego, el cual aún no probamos, pero ha de ser bastante bueno considerando los galleons que se gastó en eso. Probablemente no lo pasaremos tan bien como cuando jugábamos a La Batalla Final, porque ahora que él es el dueño total del juego, quizás invente reglas estúpidas para ganar siempre, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Será divertido ver sus rabietas, en todo caso._"

Nada mal, pero se me acabaron las ideas. Ah, el otro día vi a Lyra, su amor platónico, de la mano con el chico de séptimo que le coqueteaba el año pasado, pero creo que eso solo le dará depresión. Quizás si consigo que se olvide de ella. Una vez oí decir a mi primo que el sexo fácil es un antídoto infalible. Mi madre y mi tía lo reprendieron severamente por decir esas cosas delante de Ursa y de mí, pero supongo que él sabe de esas cosas…

"_¿Recuerdas a April, la amiga de mi prima? Le salieron tetas y está muy cachonda. Nos invita a toquetearnos con ella y sus amigas. Las hubieses visto_…

_Sé que te aburres en San Mungo, así que te mando unas cosas para que te animes un poco._

_Nos vemos,_

_Scorpius_"

Doblo el pergamino y saco mi provisión semanal de golosinas que no he tocado. Con determinación, me dirijo a la cama de Phillip para sacarle todos sus tomos recopilatorios edición de lujo estampada de _El Duelista Enmascarado_. Por lo que recuerdo de mi ida al hospital (luego de lo de mi madre olvidé hacerle una visita posterior), solo tenía los primeros números de las revistas, y el gordo de mierda no se las quiere prestar a nadie porque son nuevas y edición limitada, así que se lo merece por egoísta (tampoco es como que me afecte que no las preste, nunca me han gustado las historietas y esas solo las leí por tener algo que compartir con Albus).

Sin una pizca de remordimiento, abandono la Sala Común para dirigirme a la lechucería. Llevo bastante peso, por lo que mi lechuza no podrá con todo. Por suerte, el colegio tiene más lechuzas a nuestra disposición, por lo que, además de llamar a mi Draven, les hago una seña a otras dos lechuzas para que me ayuden con el paquete.

—Es para David. Sigue en San Mungo —le digo a mi lechuza tan negra como las alas de un cuervo una vez hubiese atado firmemente el paquete. Esta me asiente inmediatamente. Es muy inteligente.

Al mirar sus ojos, puedo ver en ella algo que nunca había visto antes: afecto. Siempre la vi como un objeto material prescindible. Pero al percatarme de la forma en que me mira, ese leve gesto de ladear la cabeza en acto de comprensión, sus ojos centelleantes, me hizo percatarme de algo que ahora que lo pienso es bastante obvio: es un ser vivo que siente como yo, que además ha hecho mucho por mí.

—Después de hacer esta entrega te pasas por mi habitación, ¿vale? Te daré unos dulces que te encantarán —le digo acariciando su negra y suave cabeza. Sus ojos centellean en evidente señal de aprobación y chasquea su pico, emocionada, antes de emprender el vuelo y alejarse de mí.

Un crujido hace que me voltee bastante avergonzado.

Doble vergüenza: es Albus. Y por la expresión en su rostro salta a la vista que escuchó mi conversación con Draven.

—A-albus —trato de decir con desenvoltura, con mis mejillas ardiendo—. E-estaba recitando los usos de la sangre de dragón. Pensé que se me habían olvidado.

—Ya… —dice acercándose a su lechuza que descendió de las perchas nada más al verlo. Su tono de voz con falta de convicción me hace sentir aún más avergonzado.

—No, en realidad estaba hablando con Draven —le suelto molesto. Él se voltea a verme y nos quedamos unos segundos frente a frente.

Ni si quiera sé por qué me dirigí a él de esta forma, solo quería llamar su atención. Soy un desastre: estoy consciente de que mi mal humor y mi intolerancia no me llevará a ningún lado con Albus, pero no puedo evitarlo. Como si hubiesen sido invocadas, recuerdo lo que me dijo Andrew el primer día de clases:

"_Ahora que lo pienso, creo que salgo mejor parado que tú. Yo estoy dispuesto a volver a tener a mi amigo de vuelta y tú seguirás con tu famoso orgullo, sin tu amigo_".

Tomo aire. Espero que por lo que estoy a punto de hacer no se sequen los mares ni se derrumben las montañas. Atasco las palabras en mi boca por unos segundos. Albus se voltea para atar una carta en la pata de su lechuza, volviendo a lo suyo.

Es ahora o nunca, pienso con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Albus. — le digo bastante fuerte con un suspiro, con una mueca de dolor. Él se voltea a verme, bastante impactado, con sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par. Hasta las lechuzas parecen sorprendidas. Aguzo mi oído para cerciorarme de que no estén lloviendo gatos ni perros. Nop, al menos no se acabó el mundo por esta declaración.

—¿Cómo? —me pregunta aún impactado.

—Pues, eso —digo rascándome la nuca, con evidente mal humor—. N-no me hagas repetirlo. —Pedir perdón no fue tan terrible como me lo imaginaba, pero tengo mis límites.

Albus vuelve a mirar su lechuza, atándole la carta y mirando cómo esta emprende su vuelo, sin siquiera mirarme de reojo. Al cabo de unos eternos segundos, se voltea a verme, acercándose con cautelosos pasos.

—A-acepto tu disculpa, Scorpius. Supongo que por mi parte también te debo una. Y bastantes explicaciones, ya que estamos.

Mi cerebro se nubla y mi corazón se desboca al ver a Albus acercándose a mí pronunciando esas palabras. Quiero decirle algo, pero no se qué. Él rompe el silencio. Tal como la primera vez que hablamos.

—¿Sabes por qué me llamaste la atención y quise con todas mis fuerzas ser tu amigo? No temías a decir lo que pensabas. No eres como esa gente que va diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que piensa, pero pude deducirlo de ciertos comentarios tuyos, ciertos gestos. Yo pienso igual que tú. Pienso que la gente es resentida y prejuiciosa.

Una vez que estamos frente a frente, él mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al fin puedo formularte aquellas preguntas que tanto me sacaron de quicio el año pasado hasta hacerme estallar de ira.

—¿Por qué nos evitabas cuando discutíamos con los de otras casas? — Albus suspira, continuando con su discurso que al parecer quería decirme desde hace mucho.

—Cuando los veía discutir, me daban ganas de salir a defenderlos y expresar todo lo que sentía, decirles que dejaran de soltar veneno y dañar a gente que no tiene la culpa de nada, que solo repiten como loros la doctrina de sus padres, y la verdad nunca me han importado lo que digan de mí, pero…— Albus suspira

—¿Pero?

—Pero me da miedo dejar mal parados a mis padres, defraudarlos— dice con la cabeza gacha—. El temor más grande de mi vida es el de decepcionarlos. Son tan… nobles y entregados, y yo…

—Ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de brillar y ser héroes. Nosotros solo vivimos la época de paz, no te mortifiques tanto, Albus. Al fin y al cabo, solo somos niños.

—Tienes razón. Sólo somos niños.

—En todo caso, en algo te equivocas. Sí temo a decir lo que pienso. Por eso… por eso dije cosas tan desagradables de Rose y tu hermano. Me exasperaban, pero tenía miedo a que te enfadaras, por lo que guardé todo ese rencor hasta que ya no pude más y exploté.

— ¿Nunca te agradó Rose, verdad? Perdóname, es mi prima, la veo como una hermana y siempre pensé que les agradaba.

—No me malinterpretes, ahora no me desagrada —le miento de la forma más diplomática posible—. Es solo que… su actitud en clases me enfermaba. A veces mascullaba entre dientes, deseando que se callara, o que cambiara el tono de sabionda al responder—. Albus ríe.

—Lo sé. Mi tío dice que esa actitud la heredó de mi tía Hermione, que a él en un principio también la exasperaba un poco ¡Y mira! Terminaron casados y todo, aunque ahora no estén tan bien—me dice con una sonrisa insinuadora.

—Yo jamás me casaré con ella, Albus. Tú sabes muy bien por qué. — Albus cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, algo incómodo. Por lo menos recuerda mi extraño acercamiento hacia él… y aún así quiere hablar conmigo. Nada mal.

—Como sea. Odio las discusiones —prosigue—. En mi casa nunca hablábamos del Señor Tenebroso, el Innombrarle o como quieran decirle. Es más, no sabía que mi padre era famoso hasta cuando me di cuenta de que todos lo miraban en el expreso. Odio que me quieran por algo que no hice y de lo que no tengo la más mínima idea, y sobre todo…

—¿Si?

—Odio, odio que hablen del pasado como si hubiesen vivido ahí, es estúpido, resentido y contraproducente.

—Yo también

—Pero...

—¿Pero? —lo animo un poco.

—Como te decía, soy hijo de mi padre, maldita sea, no quiero decepcionarlo, no quiero que piense que no valoro lo que hizo. Pero me gustaría que olvidaran lo que hizo, que vivieran en presente, que a mí me quieran por como soy y que a ti no te odien por lo que hizo tu familia. Es por eso que no me atrevía a defenderlos o a estar mucho rato con ustedes, porque sabía en el fondo que vendría algún conflicto. Pero siempre los defendí ante los demás cuando no estaba con ustedes, así como cuando defendía a mi prima cuando tú o Phillip hablaban de ella.

—Yo también odio los conflictos —le digo. Albus ríe.

—Cualquiera pensaría que los amas

—Sí, bueno, me gusta defender lo mío.

Albus extiende su puño cerrado

—¿Amigos?

—¿Huh?

—Vamos, debes chocar tu puño con el mío. Eso hice yo el año pasado cuando me reconcilié con James. —Gruño, pero hago lo que me dice.

—Amigos. Lamento que hayas pensado que decía que no había nada de especial en ti. Sabes que pienso todo lo contrario —insinúo tratándose de retomar el tema del beso.

—Dejemos este hasta aquí, ¿vale? Lo que importa es que somos amigos de nuevo —me dice algo incómodo. Bueno, lección para mí: no volver a tratar de besar a mi mejor amigo, al parecer los tíos no le van.

—Nunca dejaste de ser mi amigo, Albus —le digo abandonando la lechucería con él, más animado que nunca. Lo pongo al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado, menos de lo de la pérdida de mi madre.

Quiero enterrar ese recuerdo.

En la Sala Común nos encontramos con Phillip presidiendo el juego nuevo que adquirió. Por el tablero, las fichas, el mapa y los dados, deduzco que es un juego de Rol sobre la Gran Guerra. Con diversas razas y clases de magos. Se ve bastante interesante.

—Miren quién volvió —les digo, interrumpiendo su juego de rol.

—Hola, chicos —dice Albus bastante cohibido.

Andrew levanta las cejas con un gesto extrañamente desdeñoso, Phillip emite una risa despectiva como si se tratase de una tos muy mal disimulada, Lestrange lo mira perplejo y Zabini tiene en su rostro una expresión… neutra. Creo que no solo yo he cambiado, sino también ellos y sus relaciones. Me siento con ellos para incorporarme al juego, junto con Albus y en seguida mis malos pensamientos se esfuman.

Sin embargo, al desayuno, estos me vuelven a asaltar. Algo en el tono anormalmente extrañado de Andrew al responderle a Albus, en la mirada de Zabini hacia él, en el seco gesto de Lestrange al pasarle la melaza, me produce una extraña sensación de angustia.¿Acaso nuestros compañeros odian a Albus? ¿Siempre lo hicieron y ahora me doy cuenta? O, quizás es algo reciente. Extrañamente, me duele que traten así a Albus —él obviamente no parece percatarse, no es malintencionado como nosotros—, produciéndome una anormal angustia.

"_Tu querido Albus no encaja en tu mundo_".

Demonios. Esa voz de nuevo. Ya hasta se me había olvidado de cómo era. Peligrosamente dulce, peligrosamente suave.

Quizás esté roto, mi familia sea una mierda, mis amigos sean unos pubertos y apartados sociales, mi casa sea odiada y tenga a un amigo confinado en San Mungo. Quizás la gente me odie. Pero no me importa.

Con tenerlo a mi lado me basta.

Con esta nueva perspectiva de vida, miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde están sus amigos. Quizás ya no me parezcan los estúpidos genéricos de antaño.

Nop… los miro y los miro… y me siguen pareciendo igual que antes. Ellos apestan. Podría levantar una roca en cualquier parte del mundo y encontrarme con gente igual a ellos. Tampoco es que haya viajado tanto a mi corta edad, pero no tienen nada que los distinga, nada que los haga especiales.

Bueno, después de todo no me puedo exigir tanto en cuanto a abrirme al mundo y dejar de odiarlo tanto. Soy solo un niño.

* * *

><p><strong>Como le comentaba a una lectora en respuesta su review (gracias a Alessa, Astorya y a InvaderCaedis por sus lindos reviews!): El tema del divorcio de Ron y Hermione solo lo tocaré de manera bastante tangencial, porque no está relacionado ni de cerca con la trama principal. De cualquier manera estará ahí presente debido a los últimos dichos de Rowling (en todo caso yo siempre pensé que Hermione era mucho para Ron y que podría tener a alguien mejor, pero eso es bastante personal), porque es casi canon que su relación claramente no resultó (vamos, que para todos era casi predecible, menos para ella, lol).<strong>

**Otra cosa, no sé que pasa con este sistema del Copy-N-Paste,pero algunas cosas se pierden. Estoy utilizando esto para actualizar de manera más expedita, así que de antemano disculpen si hay palabras extrañas. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para corregir meticulosamente eso. Como dije antes y vuelvo a reiterar: NECESITO UN BETAAAAAA T_T deberé buscar uno con urgencia.**

**Saludos :D**


	12. Beso del dementor

**DISCLAIMER:****Harry Potter no me pertenece. ****Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

><p><span>Beso del dementor<span>

_I travelled the way you showed me  
>Left all my sorrow behind<br>I'm living with rules you once told me  
>Expecting myself to be fine<em>

**_Apocalyptica - Repressed_**

* * *

><p>Nuestro apacible y puberto desayuno fue interrumpido por el escándalo de Phillip. Sus movimientos me recuerdan a los de un simio: agitando los brazos, moviendo y tirando todo lo que se encuentra a su alcance. Eso me da —un poco— de risa.<p>

—¿Quién me sacó mis revistas? —No puedo evitar contener la risa. Le robé los tomos para dárselos a David hace unas semanas y recién se da cuenta. Es tan bruto que no lee ni las tiras cómicas. Zabini lo mira una fracción de segundo y sigue con su cháchara.

—Y cuando llegaron a la conclusión de que el ruido había sido por el gato de Alice, siguieron quitándose la ropa y…

—¿Le viste las tetas? —le pregunta Lestrange. Ruedo mis ojos con hastío. Ahora en segundo año, de lo único que hablan es de culo y tetas. Malditas hormonas.

—No, cuando se quedó en sujetador dijo que no estaba segura, que era su primera vez y todo eso…

—Esa clase de putas son lo peor. Se meten en tus pantalones para luego pegarte una patada en las bolas. —Suficiente, esto es hilarante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo suelto una carcajada. Todos me miran.

—¿Tú qué demonios sabes de chicas, Randyll? Ni si quiera has dado un beso y ni las amigas de mi prima te dan bola… —le suelto muerto de la risa. Todos me miran un tanto extrañados de mi reacción. Es que no puedo evitar reírme de la gente fanfarrona. Soy capaz de calarlos a la primera mientras hablan con propiedad de un tema que ni conocen. Él abre la boca para replicar, pero es interrumpido por Phillip.

—¿QUIÉN TIENE MIS REVISTAS? —vuelve a preguntar golpeando la mesa con un vaso y su puño, para tener nuestra atención. Lo miramos un segundo y luego proseguimos.

—Tengo más experiencia que tú, marica de mierda, que lo único que hace es pensar en Potter.

—Oye, estoy aquí… —dice Albus, pero, como de costumbre, siguen ignorándolo.

—Yo ya he besado a alguien. En cambio tú eres virgen de labios —le digo sin poder contenerme. Todos me miran de manera interrogante, invitándome a dar más detalles. Albus me mira con los ojos bastante abiertos, en una clara advertencia. Por suerte, Phillip vuelve a interrumpirnos.

—¿FUISTE TÚ, ANDREW? Estás celoso porque tu familia solo puede pagarte tiras usadas "_El Rayo Letal" _y los vendiste para comprarlos nuevos, ¿cierto?

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema? —le devuelve Andrew con una mueca de repugnancia. Se me escapa otra carcajada. Phillip es más paranoico que yo. Desaparecen sus revistas y de inmediato inventa toda una conspiración, identificando a los culpables y sus motivos.

—No fue Andrew, Phillip —le digo para no meterlo en más problemas. Bastante tiene con sus deberes y sus castigos.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién fue? ¿Superestrella, fuiste tú? Oh, estás frito. Cuando tus admiradores se enteren que eres un puto ladrón…

—Ejem. Niños—. En acto reflejo todos miramos hacia la fuente de ese carraspeo, con preocupación. Es la profesora de Encantamientos.

—Señor Warrington, ¿podría dejar de armar tanto escándalo? Podemos escuchar sus gritos desde la mesa de los profesores.

—Oh, disculpen que mis problemas los afecten _tanto_ —se limita a decir Phillip sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este idiota? Esa no es manera de hablarles a los adultos. Y eso que él siempre se jacta de tener clase. La profesora, en lugar de reprenderlo, se dirige a Andrew:

—Señor Black. A mi despacho, ahora.

—Pero profesora, tenemos clases en cuarenta minutos.

—Tiempo suficiente para que avance con los deberes de encantamientos. Es crucial que esté al día lo antes posible—El aludido resopla y la sigue, con su clásica expresión de aburrimiento total.

—La vida es sufrimiento —dice solemnemente mientras nos abandona.

—Andrew es tan rebelde, es como si no le importase nada —escucho decir a una de las amigas de mi prima como si Andrew fuese un incomprendido que simplemente busca cariño para enmendarse o algo así. Si supieran que simplemente es un flojo apático…

—Entonces, ¿quién tomó mis revistas? —todos rodamos los ojos ante la insistencia de Phillip.

—Yo me voy a la biblioteca —les digo antes de que mi risa me delate, poniéndome de pie.

—Y tú, ¿no vas a seguir a Scorpius? —le pregunta Zabini mordazmente a Albus al ver que este sigue desayunando.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dice volviendo a su desayuno. Randyll y Phillip se ríen burlonamente. Albus deja su cuchara con un golpe, bastante mosqueado.

—Suficiente. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. He jugando al tonto con ustedes, pero ya me superaron —sostiene con un tono de voz autoritario que jamás había escuchado en él. No lo había visto tan molesto desde que descubrió la biografía de Severus Snape y Phillip insultó a su familia. Nuestro sector de la mesa enmudece. Yo se supone que me iba a la biblioteca, así que sigo con lo mío.

Albus es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con ellos sin mi ayuda.

Por como transcurrieron las clases en la mañana, Albus aclaró todo con nuestros compañeros, ya que el trato que le dieron volvió a ser el acostumbrado (lo cual incluye las burlas estúpidas hacia él por parte de Phillip), incluso estaban hablando de ir a verlo a las audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch que serán este viernes. Solo Andrew lo seguía tratando con una cortés indiferencia, pero nada del otro mundo viniendo de él. Una vez David se reincorpore, las cosas volverán a ser como antes y nuestra única preocupación será la campaña que estemos realizando en el juego de rol de Phillip.

O al menos eso espero. No me gustan las montañas rusas emocionales.

Sin embargo, ese malestar tan desagradable en mi estómago vuelve a instalarse el jueves, no precisamente por Eve, quien me ha dejado tranquilo, sino por un maldito ejemplar de El Profeta.

Como era de esperar, los cuchicheos dirigidos hacia nuestra mesa no se hicieron esperar. La gente me miraba y siseaba, lo cual en un principio traté de ignorar. Lo peor eran esos comentarios de aquellos que tanto se quejan de la falta de libertad y respeto hacia los demás que existía en la época del Señor Tenebroso:

"_Beso del dementor para esos malditos_" decían, los muy hipócritas.

Aurora, una compañera de nosotros que tiene unos ojos peligrosamente similares a los de Eve, nos llegó a la hora de la cena con un chisme relacionado a aquella desagradable noticia que leí en la mañana.

—¿Escucharon que Randyll agredió a un Hufflepuff en el descanso posterior a Encantamientos? —Phillip emitió un sonido burlón.

—Oh, vaya. Me hubiese encantado haber visto eso. El llorón idiota haciéndose respetar —dice riendo. Como el iletrado que es aún no se entera de lo que pasó. Algunos ríen. Otros fruncen el ceño. Otros se remueven incómodos.

"_Beso del dementor para esos malditos_" vuelvo a escuchar en mi cabeza.

"_Beso del dementor para esos malditos_" me dice ahora la voz de Eve. "_Si así hubiese sido, tu existencia y tu sufrimiento jamás hubiesen existido_".

Qué melodramática es. Yo lo paso bastante mal con esto, pero no es como para no desear haber existido nunca.

O al menos eso creo.

Yo de lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero irme a mi cama a dormir y esperar que todo pase.

—Cállense, no tienen idea de lo que están hablando —los corta Albus.

—¿Ahora defenderás a los huérfanos furiosos? ¿Qué viene después? ¿Defenderás a los mugrosos elfos domésticos?

Albus, en lugar de replicarle a Phillip, le extiende un ejemplar del El Profeta a Phillip. Se viene una bomba gigante, por lo que me levanto de la mesa.

"_Hermanito, ¿aún no aprendes a lidiar con esto? Es un estigma con el que deberás cargar el resto de tu miserable vida_".

"_Mi vida no es miserable_" pienso. Pero ella puede leer hasta mis más vergonzosos pensamientos. Cómo la odio.

"_Awww, no seas débil de sentimientos, hermanito_."

Mi respiración comienza a entrecortarse. Apoyo mi espalda contra el muro, pero las piernas me flaquean y me deslizo hasta sentarme en el suelo.

"_Beso del dementor para esos malditos_".

Eve tiene razón. Estoy hecho un sentimental de mierda. Ni yo me entiendo: a veces soy un amargado que desprecia a los demás por sus lazos y sentimentalismo cursi, pero otras veces ese mismo sentimentalismo y sensibilidad vacuos me afectan de una manera abrumadora. No puedo dejar que me perturbe lo que piensen los demás de mí, menos sobre algo en lo cual no tuve injerencia alguna. Quisiera saber cómo lo hacen los alumnos más grandes.

¿Cuántas veces he dicho ya que estoy roto? Pues en realidad estoy destrozado. Yo, que me jactaba de mi superioridad frente a los demás, soy simplemente un niño de mierda jugando a ser adulto. Un infante que lo único que quiere es refugiarse en las faldas de su debilitada madre y esperar a que todo pase.

"_Beso del dementor para esos malditos_".

Resulta que a media mañana salió un ejemplar de El profeta, con el reportaje de una fuga masiva en Azkaban. Me sorprendió ver tantos nombres. Pensé que estaban casi todos muertos. Dentro de los que se fugaron estaban muchos familiares de gente de nuestra casa, incluido el padre de Randyll, Rabastan Lestrange.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Yo simplemente fingí indiferencia. Algunos se refugiaron en la sala común negándose a ir a clases. Otros se paseaban por los pasillos con la frente en alto, con una mirada desafiante. Randyll se quebró a las primeras burlas y agredió a un alumno. Yo, en cambio, prefiero derrumbarme en solitario mientras en público pretendo que aquella situación no me concierne.

Se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensar en eso. Pensar que yo pude haber sido Randyll de no ser porque mi padre ayudó al triunfo de Harry Potter.

¿Qué habrá hecho para salvarse del horrible futuro en Azkaban? Sé que ayudó al padre de Albus, pero aparte de eso, nada. Creo que le enviaré una carta en la noche. Merece contármelo y ya no soy un niño ignorante. Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca con el objeto de volver a ocultarme tras las estanterías. Quizás deba comenzar a leer de esa literatura escapista que tanto aman David, Andrew y Albus, refugiarme en alguna figura de un héroe en el que pueda plasmar toda la admiración que dejó de merecer mi padre. Lo mío son los libros de estudio y para divertirme las novelas de terror y misterio, pero creo que necesito cambiar mis hábitos y buscar un héroe literario al que venerar.

Y es que ahora no puedo evitar imaginarme a mi padre como una rata escurridiza huyendo de las garras del ministerio mediante artimañas. Claro, los comentarios cuchicheados entre dientes de quienes me desprecian por el solo hecho de llevar el apellido que llevo me ayudan un poco a esta concepción de mi padre.

Y ahora resulta que me afectan los chismes. Vaya que soy débil.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —me dice Albus saliendo detrás de una estantería. Desvío la mirada. No sé qué responderle. Él simplemente se sienta al lado mío—. No sé qué decirte, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo. No pienso huir de ti esta vez.

Sus palabras actúan como un bálsamo para mí. Lo mismo que una vista en primer plano de su sonrisa, sus ojos… me he dado cuenta que Albus sonríe con los ojos, de manera radiante, genuina y que lo hace ver aún más hermoso de lo que es. Su mano está situada al lado de la mía y resisto el fuerte impulso de tomársela. No puedo arriesgarme a perder una de las pocas cosas buenas que me quedan, ni abrumarlo con mis tribulaciones.

—Ya pasará —le digo con mi voz ligeramente temblorosa—. He escuchado comentarios peores.

—No trates de engañarme, Scorpius. Sé que esta noticia te ha puesto mal. Y con razón. Son unos estúpidos, ignorantes… unos resentidos… unos… —Albus trata de seguir buscando descalificativos para animarme, pero se queda falto de ideas. Río al ver su mueca de esfuerzo extremo. El chico no puede hablar mal de alguien de manera natural. Qué le vamos a hacer.

—Andrew los llamaría simios —le digo con una ligera risa. Él me sigue, con lo que la tensión se aliviana.

—Quiero saber qué exoneró a mi padre. Siento que eso es uno de los grandes sucesos que influyó en mi vida —me sincero—. Quizás incluso no hubiese nacido.

—¿Le escribirás? —me pregunta recostando su cabeza en sus brazos. Suspiro.

—Es una labor inútil hacerlo. Pero… no sé. Quiero hacer algo. Estoy harto de recibir mierda por todos lados y no hacer nada al respecto. Siento que yo mismo me dejé poner en esa situación.

—No es tu culpa, Scorpius ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque tengo que hacerme respetar, Albus. Ya no puedo cambiar lo que soy, al menos quiero caminar con la frente en alto y que la gente no cuchichee a mis espaldas. Me tiene harto. Soy solo un niño de doce años, maldita sea. Quiero estar tranquilo… —digo subiendo la voz gradualmente.

—¡Shhhh! — escucho a un par de mesas de distancia, volviendo a recordar en dónde me encontraba. Miro a mi alrededor y las pocas personas que se encuentran en la biblioteca me miran, algunos incluso cuchichean con una expresión despectiva en sus rostros.

—Vamos a la sala común —le digo a Albus poniéndome de pie y cogiendo el primer libro al alcance de mi mano, dirigiéndome velozmente para marcarlo con el nuevo bibliotecario.

Ya en la habitación, me doy cuenta de que el libro que pedí es una biografía de la fuente de todas mis desgracias: el maldito Tom puto Riddle, alias El Señor Tenebroso. Arrojo el libro a los pies de mi cama y me dispongo a dormir pensando en Albus, mi padre, en Randyll… en su padre… ¿Qué estará haciendo él ahora? ¿Huyendo a tierras perdidas? ¿Preparando un asesinato en masa como todos los chismosos elucubran?

"_Beso del dementor para esos malditos_"

"_Claro_" pienso sarcásticamente antes de caer rendido al sueño. "_Esa es la manera idónea de detener el ciclo de violencia: con más violencia_".

A la mañana siguiente, veo las cortinas de la litera de Randyll descorridas y él durmiendo distendidamente, con su uniforme puesto, sin señales de preocupación alguna. ¿A dónde habrá ido después de agredir al idiota ese de Hufflepuff? La verdad es que el chico se hizo humo después de eso. ¿Habrá sido reprendido hasta el cansancio por la directora, o él mismo habrá decidido perderse por ahí para salir de toda la mierda gratuita que estaba recibiendo? ¿Sentirá deseos de ver a su padre, o querrá alejarse de su recuerdo? Quizás debería dejar de ser tan autorreferente. Hay personas en peor situación que la mía y yo lamentándome como si fuese el ser más desgraciado del mundo.

A veces me doy asco.

Aprovechando que es muy temprano, bajo al Gran Comedor para desayunar tranquilamente, sin tantas miradas curiosas ni cuchicheos, pero mis planes se van a la mierda cuando llega mi ejemplar del Profeta mientras como mi tazón de avena.

¿Por qué me suscribí ante este atentado al ejercicio del periodismo? Nunca lo sabré.

Ya en la primera página leo apasionadas cartas acerca de la fuga de Azkaban. Hablaban de reinstaurar el régimen en Azkaban de los dementores, de permitir que estos puedan darle el beso a los criminales peligrosos y un sinfín de monstruosidades que me hacen sentir como si estuviese en la pre-historia mágica.

"_Acéfalos_" pienso mientras cierro el ejemplar y lo aparto de mí, ya sin apetito.

"¿_No te gustaría vivir en un mundo sin gente de esta calaña? La verdad es que son sólo un símbolo de barbarie y falta de progreso._"

"_No me hagas caer en el estúpido y truculento juego del Señor de las Tinieblas, Eve_". Ella simplemente se ríe mientras me dedico a jugar con el resto de mi avena. Si mis padres me vieran, dirían que mis modales están desapareciendo. Y ojalá lo hicieran. Solo quiero alejarme del truculento camino que ellos trazaron para mí. ¿Nunca se representaron la posibilidad altísima de que un día tendría que chocar con la realidad?

Al rato, Albus se sienta al lado mío y comienza a ojear en silencio el ejemplar que deseché.

—Pena de muerte, beso del dementor, castración, su semillia debería ser borrada de esta tierra... —comienza a enumerar Albus— ¿Por qué estás suscrito a esta basura? —me dice ceñudo al cabo de un rato.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé bien. Antes veía como señal de cultura estar informado del acontecer en el mundo mágico… Ahora lo que sale de ese diario me parece tan repulsivo como los chismes de la Corazón de Bruja.

Albus extiende un suspiro de hastío. Al cabo de un rato, me mira radiante, con esa sonrisa que me pone nervioso.

—¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? —le pregunto tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—Ayer dijiste que querías hacer algo y no sabías exactamente qué, ¿cierto?

—Pues, sí…

—¿Qué te parece responderle a esta tropa de idiotas?

—¿Enviándoles una carta? No jodas, tengo que estudiar y tú hoy tienes tu audición…

—No, me refiero enviando una carta a El Profeta expresando nuestra opinión—. Río ante esta disparatada idea de Albus.

—Sí, claro. Como si el periódico fuese a publicar la opinión de un par de pubertos…

—¡Por supuesto! La idea de que el hijo de Harry Potter y el hijo de Draco Malfoy expresen su opinión ante toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña se me hace una bomba noticiosa ¿Crees que esos sensacionalistas se abstendrán de generar aún más polémica?

—Tienes toda la razón —le concedo un tanto entusiasmado con el hecho de poder responder de una vez por todas a todo lo que nos dicen. Si la plebe anda por la vida expresando su opinión ante gente que no le interesa, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo? Conste que no quiero ser como ellos, pero quiero devolverles la mano. Vamos a la biblioteca a escribirla antes de que empiecen las clases. Una vez lo hubimos hecho, me sentí ligeramente aliviado y muy feliz de tener un grado de complicidad con Albus aún mayor.

En la tarde, todos fuimos a ver la audición de Albus, menos Andrew que tenía castigo. El chico audicionó para cazador y lo hizo bastante bien. Es muy escurridizo y sus pases son bastante certeros, por lo que quedó en el equipo.

A la hora de la cena, Randyll comentaba animado las posibilidades de nuestra Casa de resultar campeona. Incluso le pidió a Albus consejos de Quidditch.

—Eso sólo sucederá cuando yo me anime a audicionar —dijo Phillip tratando de volverse el centro de atención.

—Phillip —comienzo a decirle—. Ah… olvídalo. —Me rindo. Si quiere vivir en su mundo de fantasía, que lo haga por el momento. Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar. Los demás se ríen de mi actitud.

—¿Podrían dejar de armar tanto alboroto? —nos pide Andrew sentándose junto a nosotros. Estuve clasificando unos ingredientes apestosos en pociones y tengo jaqueca.

—Albus quedó en el equipo —le dice Randyll animado.

—¿Y eso debería importarme porque…?

Una chica de Gryffindor de tercero pasa peligrosamente cerca de nosotros.

—Asesinos —nos susurra antes de tropezarse y caer en el suelo. Me levanto un poco de la mesa y veo que Andrew le hizo un embrujo zancadilla. Nos reímos disimuladamente para no llamar la atención de los profesores.

—Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarlos —dice Andrew para sí mismo.

Ahora, a esperar a que publiquen nuestra carta.

Pasamos el resto del fin de semana encerrados en la Sala Común, enfocados en la campaña que cree para el juego de Rol de Phillip para tratar de olvidar todo. Ni siquiera Randyll parecía afectado y seguía actuando como el mismo idiota de siempre. Con Albus simplemente nos limitamos a hacer lo mismo: hacer como si nada ha pasado, mientras estamos expectantes ante la publicación de nuestra lechuza.

En efecto, fuimos la comidilla de Hogwarts al lunes siguiente cuando se publicó. Nuestra carta estaba enmarcada, destacando del resto de epitafios escritos por los genéricos de siempre que alegan por la seguridad de Azkaban y todas esas mierdas sobre las cuales ya se ha discutido innumerables veces.

Al releerla, me da un poco de vergüenza. Definitivamente pude haberme expresado mejor. Un poco avergonzado, le comento esto a Albus.

—Eres demasiado exigente contigo mismo —se limita a responderme—. A mí me gustó como quedó. —Ya en ese momento, la gente había comenzado a mirarnos.

—¿Qué pensará tu hermano? —le pregunto.

—Nada. Quizás me felicite por armar escándalo. A él le encanta armar polémica. Supongo que estará orgulloso—. Yo, de lo poco que conozco al idiota de James, lo dudo bastante. Pero Albus ahora tiene una relación bastante afectuosa con él, por lo que no lo contradigo.

Ya al cabo de unos minutos, los cuchicheos y las miradas hacia nosotros se comienzan a tornar indiscretos. Incluso la gente de nuestra casa comienza a mirarnos.

—¿Y en qué problema se metieron ahora? —me dice Andrew hastiado apenas se sienta junto a nosotros.

—Velo por ti mismo —le digo tendiéndole el diario. Sé que lo que hice con Albus es en realidad una estupidez infantil, que nada cambiará con esta carta que enviamos, pero me hace sentir una especie de rebelde. Lo único que quiero es conocer la reacción de mi padre al saber que he contravenido su principal orden antes de que pusiera un pie en Hogwarts: no te metas en problemas gratuitos. Al terminar de leer la carta, Andrew ríe ligeramente.

—Están fritos.

—Lo sé.

—¿A qué se refieren con…? —comienza a preguntar Albus, pero posa su mirada hacia la figura adulta que se acercó a nosotros.

Una sombra en mi tazón indica lo que ya estaba deseando ver: un profesor se ha acercado a nosotros. Es nuestro Jefe de Casa, el profesor de Transformaciones, un hombre de unos treinta años, de cabello negro y ojos rasgados.

—Malfoy, Potter. La directora quiere verlos en su despacho, ahora.

Me pongo de pie de inmediato y bastante animado. Andrew me mira como si fuese un bicho raro y Albus posa sus ojos en el profesor con aprensión.

Al parecer no había dimensionado que esto podía acarrearle problemas.

—No hicimos nada malo —me susurra mientras seguimos a la profesora, pasando por entre los alumnos que nos miran y nos apuntan con el dedo—. No insultamos a nadie, ni la escribimos en términos de generar odio. Simplemente dimos nuestra opinión.

—He ahí el problema, Albus: la libertad de opinión y todas esas mierdas que defiende la gente cursi deja de ser defendida cuando lo que el otro dice no le gusta a la mayoría. Eso lo he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo en esta mierda de castillo.

—¿Le dirán a mis padres? Con todo esto del divorcio de mis tíos no quiero darles problemas? —me dice una vez nos situamos en la estatua trizada que franquea la entrada al despacho de la directora.

—Jugo de grosella —le dice nuestro jefe a la gárgola, la cual se aparta para llevarnos a la escalera de caracol.

—Escuchen —nos dice nuestro Jefe luego de llamar a la puerta, clavando sus ojos en mí—. La verdad no veo nada de malo en que hayan enviado esa carta, pero les advierto que la directora está tratando de que no se hable más del tema de la fuga aquí en el castillo, por lo que eso debe ser la razón de que los llamara. Moderen su lenguaje, denle la razón en todo y se acabará el problema —nos aconseja antes de dejarnos solo esperando a que nos abran.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abre y de ella salen dos alumnos de Ravenclaw con los que tenemos Transformaciones. Según Phillip el cotilla también son familiares de mortífagos.

—La directora dice que pasen —dice un chico de cabello rubio y alborotado, con los ojos enrojecidos.

Al entrar en el despacho de la directora, lo primero que me llama la atención son los extraños aparatos que lo conforman y la gran cantidad de retratos. Por lo que he leído son los representaciones de todos los directores que ha tenido Hogwarts. Busco el rostro de Severus Snape entre ellos, y en efecto, ahí está, posando su inexpresiva mirada en Albus.

La directora, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, melena radiante y mirada conciliadora, nos espera sentada en su escritorio.

—Siéntense —nos dice con una voz calmada, acompañando su invitación con una sonrisa. — ¿Ustedes escribieron esto? —nos pregunta una vez cumplimos su petición, alzando la página de El Profeta en la que está nuestra carta. Evito a toda costa rodar los ojos ante tan obvia pregunta.

—Sí —me limito a responder.

—Esto es un tema muy delicado, muchachos.

—Exactamente por ese motivo enviamos la carta, Señora Directora.

—Ustedes no tienen idea… —Comienza a decirnos con su delicado tono de voz, pero creo que la bestia ya se liberó en mi, echando por la cañería el útil consejo que nos dio nuestro Jefe.

—¿Y los piden el beso del dementor para el padre de Randyll sí? A eso se le llama hipocresía—. Su expresión se derrite, y ahora comienza a utilizar una voz más autoritaria.

—Escuchen, hemos estado hablando con los alumnos afectados por los comentarios. No crean que no nos tomamos la situación de ustedes a la ligera.

—¿Qué situación? ¿Ahora somos acaso unos pobres desamparados que tienen que ser protegidos? Ni de joda.

—Señor Malfoy, cuide su lenguaje—. Creo que ahora metí la pata. Una vez comienzas a aventurarte por el fascinante mundo de las groserías e improperios, es difícil abandonarla, aún estando frente a la directora. Maldigo el día en que David y Phillip comenzaron a pegarme este mal hábito.

—Lo siento, señora directora —le digo sumisamente.

—Nuestro proyecto escolar ha tenido siempre mantener la estabilidad dentro de Hogwarts. No podemos seguir tolerando las incitaciones al odio cometidas dentro del castillo. —Espera… ¿qué?

—¿Está insinuando que lo que nosotros hemos hecho es incitar al odio? —le pregunto mirando de reojo a Albus, quien se encuentra bastante incómodo.

—La verdad no sé que pensar de una carta escrita por dos críos que no tienen ni idea de…

—De nuevo con lo mismo ¿Esto se va a convertir en una discusión del tipo "Si no viviste la época no opines"? Porque la verdad es que conozco falacias más interesantes con las cuales…—

—¡Esto es serio, Malfoy! —me interrumpe la directora—. Ahora mismo escribiré a sus padres —. Evito reírme ante aquel intento de amenaza—. Ahora me doy cuenta que simplemente escribieron esta carta con el ánimo de provocar.

—Señora directora —comienza a protestar Albus. Pero ella ya había sacado su pluma y un par de pergaminos.

"_Por favor, hágalo. Lo único que quiero es que se enteren de todo esto a ver con qué cara me reprenden_" pienso mientras la observo redactar sendos pergaminos.

Miro a Albus y veo que en lugar de su antigua expresión angustiada de "_no quiero decepcionar a mis padres_", frunce el ceño, bastante mosqueado con la situación. Quizás debí haberle dado la oportunidad de que se defendiera, pero llevaba tanto tiempo con ganas de poder expresarle a alguien lo que sentía, que el hecho de poder hacerlo ante una autoridad se me hizo irresistible.

—¿Asustado de volver a meterte en problemas, Albus Potter? —le pregunto burlonamente en voz baja, alzando una ceja.

—Tú sólo me traes problemas, Scorpius —me respondió en un tono similar, algo burlón, lo cual me sorprendió gratamente.

—Sí. Ahora quiero ver cómo el escurridizo Albus Potter que se urgía porque lo pillaban al merodear a medianoche al fin se mete en problemas verdaderos.

—Haga lo que haga, sé que mis padres estarán orgullosos de mí. —_Adoro_ a Albus, pero cada vez que habla así de sus padres, me produce amargura. Ojalá yo pudiese hablar con tanto cariño desbordante de los míos.

—Yo espero lo contrario de los míos, Albus —le digo con mi voz cargada de resentimiento.

—No digas eso, Scorpius. Tus padres te quieren, pese a todo —me dice deslizando sus dedos en torno a mi mano, rozándola suavemente. Yo lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. No te acostumbres —me dice Albus con una mueca divertida.

Mi corazón se desboca ante aquel contacto tan directo con Albus, pero a su vez mantengo mi mente fría. Sé que he esperado mucho tiempo algún tipo de correspondencia de afecto, pero toda esta mierda de Azkaban solo me provoca ganas de aislarme de toda esta estupidez.

No debería arrastrar a Albus a este jodido abismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chaaaaan…. Jajja, espero que el final de este capítulo haya sido tan dramático para ustedes como lo fue para mí. La carta la tengo escrita, pero queiro jugar un poco con vuestra imaginación antes de ponerla, ajjajja. Así que de momento piensen en lo que pudiesen haber escritos. Algunas consideraciones técnicas: Creo que deberé dejar de llorar y buscar un beta. Ya es mucho lo que a veces se me pasa en mis revisiones de capítulos. He estado corrigiendo los capis anteriores y hay muchos errore de redacción y palabras sueltas. Relacionado con esto, no se asusten por la disminución de capis: decidí juntar los primeros capis ya que eran viñetas, drabbles, o como quieran llamarlo, lo cual estéticamente –considerando el rumbo que tomó este fic- se ve bastante feo. Quería una cierta uniformidad en la extensión de los capis para que no se viese tan extraño, así que las ordené por tema. Según yo quedaron bien, creo que nacieron para estar juntas esas viñetas, jajaja. Saludos!<strong>


	13. Lazos

**DISCLAIMER****: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: Las retrospectivas que van al inicio de los capítulos corresponden a la línea argumentativa del séptimo libro. Esto no quiere decir que estén en orden (por ejemplo, evidentemente esta es antes de la pelea entre Astoria y Daphne), de hecho, hay saltos temporales por aquí y por allá en los otros capítulos que he estado trabajando. Es parte de la labor intelectual del lector interpretarlos y darles un orden, así que no me pregunten xD<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Lazos<span>

_Quien no conoce nada, no ama nada. Quien no puede hacer nada, no comprende nada. Quien nada comprende, nada vale. Pero quien comprende también ama, observa, ve… Cuanto mayor es el conocimiento inherente a una cosa, más grande es el amor… Quien cree que todas las frutas maduran al mismo tiempo que las frutillas nada sabe acerca de las uvas._

_ PARACELSO_

* * *

><p>—Hermanita, ven acá —le canturreó Daphne a Astoria Greengrass en la sala común, quien se acercó a ella con andar torpe, cansino—. Date vuelta y siéntate. —Ordenó con voz imperiosa a su hermana menor, quien obedeció en silencio—. No-puedes-seguir-así —le dijo cortante mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabello con delicadeza—. ¿Qué pensaran de mi si te ven así tan desaliñada?<p>

Astoria odiaba arreglarse, pero le producía un agradable cosquilleo cada vez que su hermana le cepillaba el cabello y le hablaba entre suspiros de sus retorcidas ambiciones. El sonido del cepillo desenredando su pelo, las frías y delicadas manos de su hermana acariciándolo y haciéndole cosquillas, sus cruentos e inverosímiles monólogos entonados suave voz y sus suspiros soñadores. Era los únicos momentos que habían compartido como hermanas. Lo habían hecho así desde que tenía memoria.

—Si quieres quitarle a la Pansy a Draco debes verte linda, hermanita. Pansy no es cualquier cosa, es casi tan despiadada como yo. —Los apagados ojos de Astoria se posaron en los de Daphne.

—¿Qué te hace pesar que quiero quitárselo?

—Ay, hermanita, no soy tonta. Te he visto conversando con él. ¿Sabes? A veces me das un poco de lástima. Si fueras como yo lograrías que cualquier hombre se doblegue a tus pies. Pero tuviste que nacer más plana que una tabla, paliducha, de pelo castaño sin gracia y adicta a los libros. ¿Y esas ojeras? Deberías dormir más. No son atractivas.

—Es en serio, Daphne, no tengo nada con él. Es simplemente que Draco… me hace ser mejor persona. Nos hacemos mejores el uno al otro conforme nos conocemos. Es difícil de explicar.

—Claro que se hacen bien —observó Daphne de manera sarcástica—. Jamás te había visto tan radiante, hermanita.

Astoria giró suavemente su cabeza para ver a su hermana. Tenía que admitir que la belleza de su hermana era tal que quitaba el aliento: hermosa. Piel nívea, de mejillas sonrosadas y labios rojos. Sus ojos verdes emanaban seguridad, y su pelo Rubio y ondulado enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro con forma de corazón. Lo único que le desagradaba a Astoria del atractivo físico de su hermana, eran los grotescos comentarios que solía escuchar del sector masculino de su casa.

Pero la verdad es que de pequeña solía admirar a su hermana, deseando trenzar aquella dócil y brillante cabellera, de oler sus exquisitos perfumes que le recordaban la seda palpable de sus mejillas. En las circunstancias actuales, Astoria quería ser como ella, ya no físicamente, sino que ansiaba con sonreír en aquellas circunstancias como si nada malo estuviese pasando. Pero no podía ser como Daphne, quien nunca miraba más allá de su ombligo. Astoria era demasiado sensible, observadora e inteligente como para hacerlo. Y no era que llorara por la tragedia de los _muggle_s y sangresucias, era simplemente que el ambiente opresor, rodeado de secretos, ocultamientos y desesperación la oprimía. Hasta parecía que sus sentidos se iban embotando: los colores cada día le parecían más grises, las voces se le asemejaban a tenues susurros que subyacían escondidos en las grietas de aquel desmoronado castillo. Estaba anestesiada.

—¿Sabes? Si el señor tenebroso pareciese humano y fuese lindo, yo sería su perfecta esposa —le dijo con tono soñador, cambiando el tema con esa asombrosa dispersión que sólo ella tenía.

Astoria miro a la sala común para ver si había alguien escuchando aquella absurda y peligrosa conversación y recibió un tirón de pelo por parte de su hermana.

—¡Estate quieta!

—Daphne, no deberías andar diciendo esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no? Imagíname con una corona de serpientes plateadas labrada por duendes y al lado de él, todos me complacerían en todo. Más de lo que ya lo hacen actualmente claro está.

—¿Y no te basta con la atención que ya tienes? —Su hermana soltó una risa despectiva.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca es suficiente para mí! Es una lástima que la realeza haya sido abolida no sé cuando... —sentenció haciendo alusión a su escaso conocimiento de Historia de la Magia. No era que Daphne Greengrass fuese tonta (aunque le gustaba fingir serlo para manipular a quienes no conocían su lado determinativo y cruel), sino que sus habilidades cognoscitivas iban más por la astronomía y la aritmancia (aunque su amiga Pansy solía decir que debió haber prestado más atención en pociones, porque esa matera era digna de una bruja como ella).

—Los mortífagos no ocupan corona.

—Pues haré que lo hagan —dijo como si fuese obvio. Astoria comenzó a temblar. Aquella conversación ya incluso se había salido dentro de los límites de normalidad según los estándares de Daphne, comenzando a adquirir matices terroríficos.

—No estarás pensando en unirte a los mortífagos por tamaña estupidez, ¿o sí?

—Ay, por supuesto que no. El Señor Tenebroso es horrible, y sus mortífagos son todos viejos y feos. El único que salva es el padre de Draco, con ese pelo largo y plateado tan lindo que tiene. Pero ¿a qué no sería lindo?

—Daphne, por favor detente, no hables más del Señor Tenebroso como si fuese algo trivial. Me produce náuseas —suplicó con los dientes apretados y la voz temblorosa.

Daphne gruñó.

—Eres tan amarga, hermanita. Así no conseguirás a ningún hombre.

—Y tú eres tan ingenua —le dijo suspirando espesamente—. Pero tienes razón. El señor tenebroso es horrible —sentenció luego de unos largos minutos de silencio.

* * *

><p>Atesoré aquel momento de cercanía física voluntaria con Albus como uno de mis mejores recuerdos. No fue solo un acto corporal en que nuestras manos se unieron (y con todas las conmociones que aquello implica), sino el hecho de compartir esa sensación de bienestar al sentirme cercano a Albus en más de un aspecto.<p>

No creo en el alma de las personas (y por lo tanto desdeño aquella idea que sostienen los hombres desesperados ante la idea de la muerte de una vida más allá), pero siento que lo de nosotros traspasa algo más allá de un plano meramente terrenal, pero ¿cómo completar aquella disparatada idea si mi racionalidad me hizo desechar la idea de poseer un alma? Ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero simplemente no sé cómo explicarlo. Hace mucho asumí que mi cariño desbordante hacia Albus y mi admiración complementaria hacia él sobrepasaban los límites de una amistad normal entre dos chicos. Es extraña la sensación que se produce en mi interior al recordar aquel momento ¿Será mi inexistente alma removiéndose en deleite? Lo dudo. Debe ser simplemente alguna reacción física o química, o algo así. De cualquier manera, absurdas ideas se vienen a mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, como la compañía de Albus es algo tan preciado para mí, evité hablarle del tema y pretendí que nada había ocurrido una vez separamos nuestras manos para ponernos de pie y abandonar el despacho de la directora. Dudo que él anhele una cercanía conmigo de la forma en que yo lo hago con él, así que simplemente asumí que lo hizo ingenuamente para consolarme.

"_No te acostumbres_" me dijo. No soy idiota, que jamás lo hice. De cualquier manera, agradezco aquel momento.

Con respecto a nuestro castigo, nos hicieron limpiar las armaduras como si fuésemos vulgares sirvientes. La labor fue tan ardua que a la tercera armadura ya estábamos suspirando de cansancio y las primeras señales de sudor comenzaron a salir por nuestros poros. Como ya no sabían qué hacer con los castigos de Andrew (con todo el tiempo que se la pasaba con los profesores cumpliendo sus castigos ya hasta le habían cogido cariño, pero ya no encontraban tareas para él), lo pusieron con nosotros, lo cual fue agradable e incómodo a la vez. Agradable porque me gusta pensar en él como mi otro yo y hablar con él siempre me permite conocerme de mejor manera. Incómodo por la manera en que trata a Albus.

—¿No te da pena perder tu popularidad con esto de la carta, Potter? —le preguntó al cabo de una hora de conversaciones banales acerca de sus castigos. Comienzo a entretenerme con la distorsión de mi reflejo en una armadura que he dejado impecable para no entrometerme en peleas ajenas (ya con Albus hemos tenido tantos problemas con eso, que creo que mejor será que me tome de manera más liviana los conflictos en lo que a él concierne). En un sector especialmente convexo de la armadura, mi frente se ve tan espaciosa y mis ojos tan grandes que me parezco a la versión del nonato que mi jodida imaginación representa como a mi hermana Eve.

—No, la verdad —se limita a contestar Albus de manera cortante—. No es que sea asunto tuyo, en todo caso. Cualquiera pensaría que estás _celoso_. —Aquel tono de voz anormalmente sarcástico en Albus enciende mis alarmas. Hago un enorme esfuerzo en fingir que sigo concentrado en ver mi rostro deformado en el brillo de las armaduras, y es que me llama la atención el cariz que está comenzando a tomar esta conversación.

—¿Celoso yo? ¿De qué? ¿De ser querido por gente con conmoción cerebral? Si quieres ser el rey de los tontos, allá tú.

—Claro, resulta que ahora es mejor ser un amargado de mierda que no valora a sus amigos. Con tu _permiso_, me voy a terminar la armadura labrada que dejamos pendiente al principio —le suelta con su voz cargada de veneno antes de retirarse al descanso de las escaleras.

Esto ya se puso extraño incluso en nuestro universo paralelo en que solo ocurren extrañezas y desgracias tras otra. Una cosa es que Phillip dentro de su estupidez e inmadurez trate mal a Albus por lo que sus padres le enseñaron (e incluso Ronald y Randyll), otra cosa es que el calmado e inteligente Andrew lo haga. Una cosa es que Albus se defienda y otra en que reaccione de la manera en que lo hizo. Acá hay algo raro. Poso mi mirada en Andrew y este reacciona.

—Ya me estaba preguntando yo por qué no salías a defender el honor de tu amigo. Te costó contenerte, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué te desagrada Albus? Una cosa es que odies a los de Gryffindor y a su familia, pero él no te ha hecho nada. Es más —continúo sin poder reprimir mis ganas de defenderlo—. Has compartido bastante como para tratarlo de la manera en que lo haces.

—Porque es un Gryffindor encubierto —mantengo mi mirada en sus atractivos ojos grises sin mudar mi expresión por varios segundos—. Eso y porque lo resiento un poco —confiesa al cabo de unos segundos, removiendo el sudor de su frente perlada, apartando el mechón de pelo azabache que normalmente le cae por su rostro de manera elegante mientras continúa la labor de tallar un yelmo con movimientos refinados. Aunque ese muchacho intente ser soez, salta a la vista que no puede deshacerse del garbo con el que nació por pertenecer a los Black.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le pregunto mientras lo ayudo a hacerlo desde el otro lado, ya cortando todo contacto visual.

—En un principio, pensaba que él había alejado a David de nosotros. Ya sabes, apenas comenzaron a hablar en Halloween andaban juntos a todos lados. Hablaban de quidditch, cromos de ranas, ese grupo musical horrible y todas esas idioteces que solo a ellos puede gustarles. Incluso David fue el único con el que siguió hablando luego de la pelea marital que tuvo contigo y hasta se fueron de viaje.

—Lo recuerdo. —La verdad es que después de Halloween David se integró bastante bien a nosotros. A las pocas semanas ya sabía algo tan íntimo de él como su vida familiar y Albus ya le había cogido cariño—. Pero ya hace tiempo sabes que fueron Randyll y Ronald los que comenzaron a ignorarlo y a alejarlo del grupo.

—Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que ya lo perdí por él. Incluso tu amigo se dio cuenta de eso, por la forma en que me contestó. Salta a la vista que disfruta más estando con ustedes, mientras lo único que yo puedo ofrecerle es mi perezosa compañía.

—Me cuesta creer que note hubieses dado cuenta de la real causa de su alejamiento ¿En serio nunca habían hablado de su origen _muggle_?

—No, la verdad. El tema se dio porque queríamos saber a qué se dedicaba el padre de Potter. La verdad me vale madre a qué se dedican los padres de la gente que conozco, así que nunca se dio el tema con David hasta esa noche. Siempre pensé que era mestizo, y como a Ronald y Randyll le molestan los mestizos, traté de evitar siempre el tema.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti tu amistad con David? —Ante esta pregunta, Andrew me mira unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y luego suelta una carcajada nada común en él.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que sientes por Potter, si es lo que te preguntas—. Espera, ¿qué? A veces Andrew es tan extraño. Trato de figurar algún tipo de significado ante esa extraña declaración, pero nada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —termino preguntándole.

—A que, a diferencia de ti, yo no soy marica —me contesta como si aquello fuese una sentencia. Siento un extraño hormigueo en mi cabeza. De nuevo: una cosa son las burlas de Phillip, alguien cuya declaración no merece crédito de ser escuchada, o de Randyll o Ronald, que son unos pesados; pero otra cosa es que Andrew me lo diga de aquella manera tan suelta. Ignoro el comentario y ruedo los ojos, para aparentar indiferencia.

—Ya, Phillip. Entonces, ¿por qué, si no eres marica? —Andrew exhala pesadamente, comenzando a pulir la última armadura.

—Nací en una familia noble de linaje impecable. Empobrecida, bastante secundaria, pero con un raigambre que muchas familias de sangre limpia envidiarían y que solo ha pasado desapercibida por ser simplemente una ramificación bastante alejada del tradicional tronco de la familia Black.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con David? Sus padres son _muggles_.

—Lo sé. Pero a Zabini y a Lestrange los conozco desde que tengo memoria. Fue el haber nacido donde nací lo que me posicionó como su amigo. Las reuniones sociales y todo ese ambiente putrefacto lleno de adultos adoctrinadores me llevaron a conocerlos a todos ustedes. A Phillip lo odié desde el primer momento en que lo vi, tú nos ignorabas y la verdad te me hacías un pretencioso con problemas de ego, los otros eran muy pequeños; las niñas, por último, me parecen estúpidas y ruidosas. Por descarte, quedamos nosotros tres.

—Sigo sin entender a dónde quieres ir —le confieso indagando en su rostro algo equivalente a una confesión.

—A que estoy condenado a mantener mi vida con ustedes, por el círculo al que pertenezco. En cambio, David fue la primera persona que entabló una genuina relación de amistad conmigo con fidedigno desinterés. Simplemente se sentó junto a mí en el vagón y comenzó a preguntarme, maravillado y con su extraño acento, acerca de mi vida y mis intereses. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo generando interés en alguien.

—Ja, se interesó en ti solo porque fuiste el primer mago de su edad que conoció, porque la verdad es que eres menos interesante que los bichos rosas de Ursa —le suelto. Me gusta esta confianza que tengo con Andrew en la cual nos podemos incomodar mutuamente, sin tener miedo de molestar al otro.

—Lo sé. Ahí yo no sabía que era hijo de _muggles_, en todo caso. Pero no deja de ser reconfortante la compañía de alguien tan fuera de lo común de mi ámbito de normalidad como un optimista y soez chico _muggle_ que nada tiene que ver con la mierda en que nos ha situado la sociedad. Fue como una vez que abrí la ventana del sótano de mi casa. Estaba lleno de polvo, roído y las ventanas estaban opacas. Una vez lo hice, entró sin avisar una ráfaga de viento que lo remeció todo. Mi madre me reprendió porque había libros antiquísimos ahí. Yo solo me reí, bastante animado de ver aunque sea un mínimo cambio en aquella apestosa mansión.

Me encanta la forma en que Andrew tiene de relatar las cosas. Es como si pudiese ver todo lo que él me cuenta.

—A todo esto, ¿qué pasó con él? ¿Le has enviado una carta o algo así?

—No me atrevo —confiesa resoplando, luego de unos minutos en que solo dedicó a terminar de pulir la última armadura que nos quedaba. Recuerdo que dijo que estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón, ¿qué será entonces lo que paraliza a Andrew? Quizás tema leer alguna respuesta en la que David le confiese aquello que él tanto teme: que haya desechado su amistad con él de manera definitiva, lo cual, considerando el carácter tranquilo de David, es bastante improbable.

Un rayo proveniente del exterior me ciega. Luego de esto, un retumbar en el cielo rompe aquel apacible silencio.

Cierro los ojos al escuchar el repentino y torrencial temporal que azota al castillo, disfrutando de aquel remezón rítmico que el diluvio genera, que se traspasa a todos mis sentidos, embotándolos. ¿Les he dicho que amo la lluvia? Así como muchas personas disfrutan escuchando a sus grupos preferidos, yo disfruto escuchar de las siempre diferentes melodías que nos brinda la lluvia, siempre con una letra y ritmo diferente digno de toda mi atención.

Luego de aquella violenta sinfonía, todos mis ánimos volvieron a apaciguarse. Mis aguas estaban en calma, como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaban.

—Creo que terminamos —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Sí —me responde con una mueca fugaz que interpreto como una correspondencia ante mi gesto.

—¿Aún me vez como un pretencioso con problemas de ego?

—Así como yo siempre seré para ti un quejoso apático. —Me río ante tal declaración y me pongo de pie.

—Un placer hablar contigo, Andrew. Como siempre —le digo abandonándolo para ir a buscar a Albus. Él me sonríe escuetamente y se recuesta en la pared. Al parecer se quedará ahí un buen rato.

* * *

><p>—Albus, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos? —le pregunta Randyll interesado mientras yo sigo enfrascado en la lectura de la biografía de Tom Riddle. Su vida es, por decirlo menos, fascinante. Aún más fascinante me parece el hecho de que alguien se hubiese atrevido a escribirla de manera objetiva. Podrán decir muchas cosas de él, pero nadie podrá negar que fuera grande y que ahora sea inmortal, al ser recordado por todos nosotros. Su sola existencia jamás será olvidada por los ríos de tinta, sangre y dolor que han corrido en su nombre, y por cómo, actualmente, repercute en nuestras vidas.<p>

—Bastante bien. El equipo es muy bueno aunque dicen que se echa en falta a la hermana de Andrew. Era muy buena. —El golpe en la ventana que estaba esperando hace que le pegue automáticamente un disimulado codazo a Albus. Las maniobras de distracción se activan—. Hablando de eso, Phillip, el Capitán quiere que yo hable contigo, pero en secreto —le dice con una mirada elocuente.

—¿Ah sí? Y, ¿por qué no lo hace él conmigo? —le pregunta de manera suspicaz. Albus aprieta los dientes, urgido. Mi lechuza vuelve a tocar la ventana, ya que la carga que lleva junto con ayuda adicional es enorme. Albus me mira una fracción de segundo y vuelve al ataque.

—Porque está ocupado en otras cosas, gordo de mierda egocéntrico. Ahora bien, si no quieres pertenecer al equipo, pues… —dice Albus convincentemente mientras se pone de pie, dispuesto a subir a las habitaciones.

—¡Espera! Dime, que te escucho —dice alcanzándolo. Vaya, jamás lo había visto tan autoritario ni grosero con Phillip, pero parece que funcionó.

Una vez Phillip nos da la espalda, me dirijo velozmente a la ventana para dejar pasar a Draven con los tomos que me mandó David de vuelta. No quise meterlo en problemas, así que le dije que una vez que los terminara me los enviara, que yo veía como se los devolvía. Le doy una golosina a mi lechuza y ella se va a descansar a la lechucería.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con los tomos? —me pregunta Andrew.

—Espero que funcione —le digo acercándome disimuladamente a un revistero que está cerca de los chicos de cuarto que nos molestaban el año pasado. Me agacho y gateo hacia él para depositar los tomos y luego escabullirme—. Ojalá los vean y los lean para que Phillip la agarre con ellos.

Nos volvemos a sentar para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y se acerca mi prima a nosotros. Por la forma en que sacude su cabello y nos sonríe, puedo percatarme que lo hace con doble intención.

Mi prima es, objetivamente, una chica preciosa. Incluso sus dientes de conejo que heredó de mi tío le dan un cierto toque naif de lo más adorable, despertando la veta pederasta en muchos de los alumnos mayores (y ella lo sabe). Es el vivo retrato de mi tía salvo su cabello negro y abundante que le cae en cascadas por su espalda.

Nació pensando que tiene el mundo a sus pies, y quizás tenga razón. Es como una versión más recatada e infantil de la Eve que se configuró en mi mente desde aquel sueño en el que la vi por primera vez. Sea como sea, la miro y no me dice nada, con aquella sonrisa falsamente inocente, por lo que me exaspero.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Ursa?

—Hola, Andrew —saluda mi prima, ignorándome.

—Hola —corresponde él abriendo los ojos con una expresión mitad consternada, mitad burlona. Randyll se ríe. ¿Algún día se rendirá? Lo dudo.

—Scorpius —dice cambiando radicalmente su rostro dulce a uno severo—. Mis padres quieren que te informe que Tyrone vendrá a Hogwarts y quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Me van a reprender a través de él?

—Yo qué sé. La verdad es lo menos que te mereces por mandar semejantes estupideces al diario —dice haciendo un gesto de desprecio con su mano, mientras posa la otra en sus aún no desarrolladas caderas (aunque la verdad es que ella se cree toda una mujer madura).

—Gracias. Es lindo saber que tu familia te apoya —le digo con mi voz falsamente afectuosa.

—De nada —me dice con aversión. Antes de irse le sonríe a Andrew.

—Tu prima es un caso —me dice Andrew molesto, mientras sus amigos se burlan de él.

—Toda mi familia lo es, desgraciadamente.

—¿Tu primo fue Premio Anual? —me pregunta Randyll.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo oí decir de mis padres. Dicen que es el niño prodigio de Slytherin.

—Tus padres y todos los demás, ya que estamos —agrega Zabini.

—Lo es —digo emocionado ante la perspectiva de encontrarme con mi primo, mientras observamos perezosamente a Phillip discutir con los gorilas de cuarto mientras Albus se sitúa con nosotros. Vuelvo a enfrascarme en las emocionantes aventuras de Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort o la fuente de todos mis problemas.

—Por Morgana, Phillip me recuerda tanto a mis primos de segundo grado —dice Albus con los pies en la butaca, suspirando al presenciar la estúpida pataleta de Phillip.

—¿Esos muggles?

—Sí… son exactamente iguales a Phillip. Calcados. Mi padre decía que el padre de ellos era igual, pero que con el tiempo maduró.

—Phillip se morirá así —sentencia Zabini, algo solemne.

—Lo mismo creo —accede Albus. Todos nosotros asentimos, en señal de aprobación.

* * *

><p>Como dije antes, estoy bastante emocionado con la visita de mi primo a Hogwarts. Cuando lo vi en navidad no pudimos hablar mucho debido al escándalo que protagonizó mi abuelo. En verano le saqué unos libros y le dejé una nota, ya que él siempre me decía que sus libros estaban a mi disposición. Tenía unos tomos de lo más extraños de un dramaturgo mágico que, por lo que estuve ojeando, le va bastante la sangre, el surrealismo y la coprolalia. Me llamaron tanto la atención que se los saqué. Creo que cuando termine la biografía los leeré detenidamente.<p>

Siempre he admirado a Tyrone, así como toda mi familia lo hace ya que es el mayor de nosotros. Lo adoran. Por mucho tiempo fue hijo único, por lo que tuvo toda la atención de todo el círculo social. Mis propios tíos lo quieren más de lo que se quieren a ellos mismos. Bastante más, diría yo.

Es que mis tíos no construyeron su matrimonio sobre la base de afecto, como lo hicieron mis padres. No es que me queje sobre la falta de amor en el mundo y de los matrimonios arreglados, como la cursi y sentimental plebe suele hacerlo, es solo que es bastante evidente hasta para alguien como yo, que poco conoce de las relaciones afectivas.

Se casaron tres meses después de la Gran Guerra, en Agosto. En diciembre nació Tyrone. Demás está decir que fue un matrimonio de urgencia. Todos lo sabemos, y en realidad no es como que importe. Son un matrimonio de lo más normal, a diferencia de esas personas con romances tortuosos que luego terminan separándose. Punto a favor de los matrimonios arreglados.

Como sea, no parece que a Tyrone lo hayan criado como un inválido como lo hicieron conmigo, porque para él el tema de la Gran Guerra es cosa seria. Por lo que he escuchado de gente de nuestra Casa, siempre sostenía debates acalorados sobre si el Señor Tenebroso fue acaso tan nocivo para la sociedad como tanto defienden los demás y parece que siempre los dejaba con la boca cerrada. De cualquier forma, le guste a quien le guste, mi primo es una leyenda, tanto en las reuniones familiares, como en nuestra odiada casa, como en Hogwarts.

Al lunes siguiente, cuando fue de visita al castillo, causó todo un revuelo. Estuvo la mayoría del tiempo con nuestro Jefe de Casa, por algo de una investigación que está haciendo, por lo que se va a quedar unas semanas en el pueblo para hablar con el profesor. A la hora de la cena, se sentó con nosotros.

—¡Hola, Tyrone! —lo saludan todos los que están cerca de él, con entusiasmo. Él responde cortésmente a sus saludos y sacude mi cabello.

—¿Cómo has estado, Scorpius?

—Un poco liado, pero bien —le digo sonriéndole—. Te saqué unos libros en verano.

—Así veo. Pude notarlo —dice mirando a mis acompañantes, fijándose una fracción de segundo más en Albus—. ¿Dónde está tu amiguito hijo de _muggles_ que causó tanto revuelo en navidad con tu abuelo?

—En San Mungo —replico—. Le dio viruela de dragón.

—Una lástima.

—¿Es verdad que odias a los _muggles_ y escribiste un ensayo sobre las mejores formas de torturarlos? —le pregunta Phillip con admiración. Tyrone lo mira con extrañeza.

—No, no exactamente. He escrito acerca de la estupidez que conlleva vivir escondidos de seres que tiene capacidades inferiores a las de nosotros. Soy un golpista, como dicen por ahí.

—¿Un qué?

—No importa. Scorpius —dice volviendo a dirigirse a mí, tomando una porción de budín de calabaza—. Por alguna extraña razón, tus padres y mi tía quieren que hable contigo.

—Ya. Acerca de esa carta, supongo.

—Pues, acerca de eso y muchas cosas. Pero la verdad no sé qué pretenden que logre la verdad. Dicen que te ven mal, pero yo te veo de maravillas. ¿Te metiste en muchos problemas?

—Pues, estuve limpiando armaduras, pero fue divertido —le digo recordando la conversación que tuve con Andrew—. La gente me mira feo, otros me apoyan en secreto… Ah, también dicen que después de Halloween tendremos sesiones grupales de ahm… ¿cómo era?

—Autoconocimiento —gruñe Randyll con una mueca de asco. Tyrone posa sus ojos en él, al parecer, captando de inmediato de quién se trataba.

—Ya. ¿Algo así como sesiones de terapia? ¿Hijos de mortífagos anónimos? Algo me había comentado su Jefe de Casa hoy. Vaya mierda.

—Y que lo digas. —Tyrone es muy inteligente. No porque sea un come libros, como yo, sino por sus agudas observaciones me hace cuando sostengo conversaciones con él. Me gusta la gente observadora y me gusta que no se amedrente ante los demás, defendiendo abiertamente sus ideales. Ya antes de salir de Hogwarts tenía bastantes escritos de investigación sobre el tan polémico Estatuto del Secreto—. Entonces, Tyrone. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—¿Respecto de qué?

—Pues, respecto de todo. Para eso querían que hablaras conmigo, ¿no? —Tyrone ríe.

—Pues la verdad vas muy bien, primo. No sé qué esperan ellos que les diga y yo no sé qué decirte. El único consejo que puedo darte es que defiendas lo que crees con uñas y dientes, hasta que pruebes por ti mismo lo contrario. No dejes que nadie te amedrente nunca. Esto va para todos —puntualiza, mirando a todo nuestro grupo—. Por algo están en Slytherin: porque son capaces de adaptarse a cualquier situación. No son unos debiluchos y deberían estar conscientes de eso y ser fieles a ustedes mismos.

Nos quedamos unos instantes mirándolo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

—¡Hermano! —dice Ursa abrazándolo afectuosamente por la espalda—. Deberías venir a verme más seguido—. Le reprocha con un puchero.

—Contrólate, Ursa —le dice Tyrone afectuosamente, acariciando sus largos cabellos.

—¿Tu prima es bipolar o algo así? —me pregunta Zabini mirando extrañado aquella escena familiar.

—Mi prima es mi prima —le contesto, rodando los ojos.

En la noche, luego de escribirle una carta a David, hacer los deberes y terminar de leer la biografía de Tom Riddle, dispongo a acostarme pensando en la cantidad de años que me quedan en Hogwarts. Es un poco abrumador pensar que esto está recién comenzando, pero las palabras de Tyrone me subieron bastante el ánimo. Tener en mi familia alguna figura a quien admirar me llena de una extraña determinación, Me dan ganas de superarme, de ser mejor; para mis amigos, para Albus, y sobre todo, para mí mismo.

Mis párpados se cerraron de inmediato y caí presa del cansancio. No recuerdo mucho mis sueños, pero Eve apareció en ellos y me hablaba de una manera extraña, como si se quisiera despedir de mí. También vi unos ojos oscuros, atractivos que luego se tiñeron del color de la sangre y adquirieron unas singulares pupilas de serpiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería que este capítulo se llamase familia :P pero en vista que el de navidad se llama así… Sí, soy sumamente creativa, jajajaja. De todas formas, me gustó más este título, porque este capi contiene además a Andrew (aunque por todo esto de la endogamia mágica, son primos como por millonésimo grado xD pero no vamos a andar forzando las cosas). <strong>

**Esta visita de Tyrone la iba a poner en el primer año, pero luego eliminé esa gran escena porque me parecía que no era el momento, que había que hablar de otras cosas (recuerdan esa carta que le mandó? Pues iba a ser después de eso, lol)**

**La cita tiene que ver sobre cómo Scorpius va siendo menos desprendido y posesivo con Albus conforme se abre al mundo y forja más lazos. Tiene mucho que ver con esas relaciones tortuosas en que la pareja de individuos se encierran el uno al otro, separándose al resto del mundo. No sé si fue necesaria la breve explicación porque me gusta la libertad de interpretación en la lectura, pero quise al menos dejar unas líneas generales :)**

**Acá iba a decir otra cosa, pero se me olvidó -.- Ah, sí! He decidido que, debido a la enorme cantidad de pendientes y a que hace tiempo decidí cambiarme de fandom (tranquilas que este fic y mis otros siguen, es solo que no sacaré más fics nuevos de HP), comenzaré a trabajar por temporadas. Me explico: ahora estoy actualizando este fic en particular, sin subir nada de nada nuevo o en mis otros fics. Cuando termine segundo año (que me quedan varis capítulos más, no desesperen), terminaré esta temporada y pasaré a abocarme a otras historias, y así. Creo que es lo mejor para todos, porque así me pongo metas, ustedes no quedan en incertidumbre de si voy a actualizar o no, y lo mas importante es que debo organizarme . He estado escribiendo un fic de South Park ya que gracias a una escritora de esta página que conocí en abril, me obsesioné con el Crenny. Se llama ****Silenciosa**** y es muy buena, así que si les gusta South Park DEBEN echarle un vistazo.**

**Por último, sé que parece como si todos los chicos fuesen misóginos, pero es la edad. ¿Quién no recuerda esos años en que los chicos, pese a ser un manojo de hormonas, despreciaban a las niñas por el simple hecho de no tener pene? Vamos, que es natural xD. Así que no me acusen de odiar a mi propio género, o cualquier otra joda feminista. Sí… ando poco susceptible a los comentarios, porque me he topado con un par de trolls esta semana… pero se me pasará. A la gente bonita y bien intencionada que me lee: gracias. Se agradecen las críticas constructivas =) **

**Saludos!"**


End file.
